Aquaria Caidoz
by Psycho Llama
Summary: FINISHED Cell in his first form meets Aquaria! Yup, it's a Cell romance and it goes right into the Buu saga! Supreme Kai Kaiobit fans should read this! WARNING! Contains lots of Gorilla and other jokes!
1. Refreshments

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Aquaria sat in silence behind a large bush, observing the scene before her. Her doe-like chocolate-brown eyes twinkling with appreciation as she took down notes on her observation. Brushing a lock of darkish blue, waist long straight hair out of her vision. Her neatly cut fringe stopping just before her eyebrows. She wore a simple black sleeveless top, a navy skirt and simple stone coloured sandals.  
  
Aquaria was an animal lover. She was observing a group of cute fuzzy squirrels scurrying around the bank of the crystal-clear small lake. She took down notes on their behaviour and sighed, satisfied.  
  
She looked up at the sky, it was a peaceful azure blue, not a cloud in the sky, the temperature just right for lying around outside, the lush green grass supplying the cushioning.  
  
Cell's imperfect form ran through the forest, not caring about any innocent tree that stood in his way. He was taking a 'short-cut' to escape from the Z fighters, again. He could tell how dry his throat was every time he breathed. His tongue felt dry and sponge-like. Cell hated being thirsty, a lot. He skidded to a halt before a beautiful clear semi-lake, it's waters simply begging to be drunk. In his clumsy haste and over exaggerated exhaustion, he stumbled a bit and then fell flat on his face.  
  
Aquaria watched in silence, her doe-like eyes twice as wide as they usually were. Some sort of bug-lizard had just appeared out of no-where and was quite clumsy too. The creature then crawled over to the water's edge and tried to get a drink, although it couldn't. His large claws were making it near-impossible to hold any water and the creature was reluctant to stick it's head in either. It simply sat there growling at the water.  
  
"Ah!" squeaked a female voice as Aquaria accidentally tumbled out of the bush she had been hiding behind. The creature stood there, growling harder to hide his embarrassment. He was still crouching on the ground in a very animal-like position. Aquaria avoided eye contact, knowing that if you stare into a cat's eyes it takes it as a fight challenge. She started to back away slowly, eyes on the ground, trying to look as un-interesting as possible.  
  
  
  
Cell watched her, curious to this humans strange behaviour, 'She's acting like I'm some sort of wild. Oh I get it.' thought Cell as he smirked inwardly, 'She thinks I'm some sort of wild animal. I might as well play along, I need to entertain myself somehow.' thought Cell evilly.  
  
He watched her closely as she slowly walked away from him, never turning her back to him. She then quickly ducked behind a bush on the other side of the lake.  
  
'Fascinating. I've never seen such a creature! It's like everything rolled into one, although I couldn't distinguish any one creature from it's design.' thought Aquaria. "Hmm, thirsty," mumbled Aquaria as she turned around to the lake, to see the creature gone.  
  
"Oh well." she sighed, "Might as well get a drink."  
  
Aquaria cupped her hands and dipped them into the crystal-clear water, then took them out and drank, savouring the fresh taste. She glanced to the side and freaked at what she saw. The creature was crouching in an animal-like position, it's maniacal tail moving in swift, graceful movements that could've made anyone puke.  
  
It was giving her a 'How-dare-you-try-and-mock-me-you-stupid-human!' look as it sat berley three meters away from her. Aquaria laughed nervously, "Th- thirsty?" she stuttered.  
  
The creature, Cell, gave her an odd look, Aquaria mistook this, 'Huh?-you- are-actually-being- nice-to-me?' look for a 'What-did-you-say-I-don't-speak- English' look. "You know, drink," she explained as she gulped it down, Cell glared at her.  
  
Once again Aquaria mistook his look, he had given her a 'of-course-I-know- what-a-drink-is!- I'm-not-that-stupid!' look and she had thought he'd given her a, 'are-you- mocking-me?!' look. Aquaria freaked, she didn't want to pick a fight with an alien-thing, especially one taller than her. "Here!" she squeaked, hurriedly scooping up some water and offering it to him.  
  
  
  
Cell looked at the human, to the water she held out to him in her cupped hands, to the human again. 'Oh well. I'm thirsty anyway.' he thought as he slowly lowered his beak to her hands, his eyes still locked with hers. Then he broke eye contact with her and hurriedly lapped the water up. 'Thank Dende the Z fighters aren't here to see this.' thought Cell angrily.  
  
Aquaria mentally slapped herself, 'Idiot! You don't know where it's been!' Her hands tensed slightly as Cell's rough tongue occasionally brushed her palms, making her shiver. After Cell had finished, she thought she could hear the slightest purring noise coming from the creature.  
  
"Are all humans this gullible or was I just lucky?" came Cell's cruel and evil raspy voice as he stood up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Aquaria's jaw dropped and she made several whimpering noises, 'Oh shit.'  
  
"My name is Cell if you do not know, what is your name my dear?" he purred.  
  
Aquaria's eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears as she shuffled away from him.  
  
"Aw, don't be offended. It's not like I wasn't amused by your reaction. Most humans just run away screaming," Cell smirked. Aquaria frowned, she hated being humiliated, "My name is Aquaria and I couldn't care less if that prank you played on me amused you or not!" she cried defiantly, standing up. "Aquaria." purred Cell.  
  
Aquaria's cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson and she balled her fists, "You scared away the squirrels!" accused Aquaria.  
  
"Oh what woe is me?" snorted Cell.  
  
Frustrated to a point, Aquaria threw her rather heavy notepad at his head.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" drawled Cell.  
  
"You moron! I pitied you because of your inability to care for yourself!" shouted Aquaria.  
  
Cell frowned and shot his tail at her, it stopped a millimetre away from the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I see your point." muttered Aquaria, cross-eyed.  
  
Cell chuckled and withdrew his tail, "I appreciate your sense of humour human, but that will not save you." Cell smirked evilly. "Then why did you stop?" asked Aquaria, mentally smacking herself for questioning him.  
  
Cell's almost maniacal smirk widened, "Well I need to get a drink somehow, don't I?" he purred. Aquaria scowled, turning a lovely shade of crimson, she kept her tongue though.  
  
"What? No hurtful retaliation?" cried Cell sarcastically.  
  
"What do you call a gorilla with a gun.?" Aquaria asked slowly in a dangerous voice, eyes blazing. Cell snorted.  
  
"Sir," finished Aquaria. 


	2. Pink fluffy bunny slippers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Note: THANK YOU ALL! I love reviews! 4 in one night?! I could cry! I am so happy!  
  
Aquaria walked silently through Ginger town, her head bowed in respect for the dead.  
  
"Must you walk so slow?" growled Cell.  
  
Aquaria gave him a 'bite-me!-This-is-so-boring-I-could-die-on-my-feet!' look and started to walk slower, just to spite him. Cell growled and turned to face her, an angry glint in his amber slitted eyes, then smirked.  
  
Aquaria's stomach dropped, if Cell smirked, it was good for him and seriously bad for you.  
  
In the next instant, Cell was flying through the air, and Aquaria was slung casually over his left shoulder. "Put me down now!" shouted Aquaria.  
  
Cell ignored her.  
  
"Ew, your tail is really gross you know," stated Aquaria.  
  
Cell growled, "Why are you not afraid of me?" he asked slowly.  
  
Aquaria snorted, "Because you are so ugly it's almost comical."  
  
"Do you realise that at any one time I could blow you into oblivion human?!" hissed Cell.  
  
"Oh what woe is me?" cried Aquaria in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Cell gave her a very dark look, "What is your name, human?"  
  
Aquaria grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Tell me!" he commanded.  
  
"When we are on the ground," smiled Aquaria.  
  
Cell stopped in mid-air and dropped her.  
  
"Aaah!" screamed Aquaria, Cell caught her one foot before the ground, then dropped her onto the deserted pavement of Nikki town. "Wait here, I have other humans to deal with," Cell smirked.  
  
  
  
An hour later Aquaria was huddled up in an alleyway, the screams of the people of Nikki town long gone. "Y-you killed them!" exclaimed Aquaria hoarsely.  
  
"And?" drawled Cell.  
  
"Why?! You just killed two whole cities full of innocent people! Why would anyone do such a thing?!" yelled Aquaria, dark-chocolate eyes blazing. Cell sighed and then proceeded in explaining all about the Z fighters, Dr. Gero, himself, the androids and the up-coming Cell games. "Cell games? What a dorky name," laughed Aquaria.  
  
"My name is Cell," he growled, stressing the word 'is'  
  
"Oh. You have a dorky name, did you know that?" asked Aquaria.  
  
Cell fumed, "Pardon me but-"  
  
Aquaria interrupted him, "Phew! Cell did you do that?!" she asked sarcastically, pinching her nose. "Enough!" roared Cell, "As I was saying! You said that you would tell me your name when we were on the ground!" "I did, but you were too busy killing people to hear me!" smiled Aquaria.  
  
Cell gave her a, 'like-hell-you-did!' look, his amber slitted eyes blazing like fires.  
  
"I'm tired." mumbled Aquaria, brushing stray locks of darkish blue hair out of her face, her doe-like chocolate-brown eyes drooping slightly. "Your name, human," reminded Cell, his arms crossed.  
  
Aquaria looked up at him with sad and hurt eyes, Cell hesitated.  
  
Aquaria looked away, "Aquaria Caidoz," she whispered.  
  
Cell smiled slightly, "Better." he purred softly.  
  
  
  
Aquaria sat silently on the bed in an apartment building. Waiting for Cell to come back with some pyjamas for her. 'So tired.' she thought.  
  
Cell flew in the window with a small bundle of clothes, "Here," he grunted placing them on the bed beside her. "I'll be in the other room," Cell muttered as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Aquaria sorted through the small pile of clothes that Cell had found in a store. Some navy- black pyjamas, a black dressing gown and, Aquaria giggled, a pair of bright- pink fluffy bunny slippers.  
  
"Aw! They're so cute!" squealed Aquaria, walking out of the room and admiring the slippers.  
  
"Glad you like them," Cell smirked.  
  
"Um, where are you sleeping? There is only one bed," asked Aquaria quietly.  
  
"The couch," shrugged Cell, "I don't really care."  
  
"Um, okay then, goodnight!" she smiled, waved and returned to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Aquaria couldn't sleep; her dark-chocolate eyes simply refused to shut.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to Cell," she murmured.  
  
'Don't be silly, he'll probably only mock you or something,' replied her mind.  
  
"Okay. I'll just go and annoy Cell," she smirked.  
  
Aquaria padded silently over to the couch where Cell was sleeping on. Cell was draped over the couch on his stomach, arms and legs lying, or dangling wherever they saw fit. His tail swaying gently in his sleep, reminding Aquaria of a cat's tail. His head was resting on the couch's arm and he was snoring/purring gently.  
  
Aquaria almost squeaked when he yawned in his sleep and rolled over, kind of like an animal does, when the pitch rises and almost squeaks in the middle of the yawn. Aquaria smiled, "He is so cute!" she squealed almost silently.  
  
'Wait. cute? I just called a mass-murderer cute?! Is that even possible?' mused Aquaria.  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea. She returned to the room a few minutes later with a glass of warm water. She chuckled evilly as she put the glass under Cell's hand so three- quarters of his hand was in the warm water.  
  
"That trick only works on humans, Aquaria," Cell smirked as his evil, amber eyes snapped open. "Aaah!" screamed Aquaria, in her fright spilling the water on his face.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" drawled Cell, wiping the water off his face.  
  
Aquaria frowned at him and stomped back into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Aquaria yawned and got out of her bed, wishing that what happened was all a dream.  
  
"I doubt it, I'm still in this apartment," mumbled Aquaria groggily as she went to the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
Meanwhile, Cell had gone after more humans.  
  
'I wounder if I should've left a note.' thought Cell, "No, it wont take long for me to absorb them. she won't even notice."  
  
Aquaria put on the clothes that she had found on the end of her bed in the morning, some jeans and a white shirt, "Not bad," smiled Aquaria, still wearing the bunny slippers. "Cell?" she called, searching the apartment, "Hello? Cell? Greenie? Cockroach guy?" she called, trying to insult him out of his hiding place. She looked around, "Ha! I can see you!" she called, expecting him to stand up and give up, or protest that it was impossible for her to see him, not really being able to see him though. "Aw, it always worked in tag," she complained.  
  
Aquaria sighed, "What do you do to find your lost pet Gorilla?" she asked herself.  
  
"Hide in a tree and make a noise like a banana!" she cried, smiling like an idiot at her plan.  
  
She paused, "Does Cell like bananas?" she wondered aloud, "Hey wait! Bananas don't make noise!!!" she cried 


	3. My little Penpal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Cell levitated slowly down to the building that he had left Aquaria in, to find her hanging from a tree, frowning in deep concentration. For some reason she reminded Cell of some sort of banana.  
  
"What are you doing?" frowned Cell.  
  
Aquaria promptly fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a crash, "Owie."  
  
Cell chuckled, "You humans. when will you ever learn."  
  
Aquaria frowned, "What took you so long anyway?"  
  
"I was getting a snack," snorted Cell.  
  
"What do you feet a 600 pound gorilla?" she sighed.  
  
"Oh please, not another gorilla joke," muttered Cell.  
  
"Anything it wants," she smiled.  
  
Cell frowned, "I do not way 600 pounds."  
  
"Now what?" she asked, still sitting on the ground.  
  
"You're still wearing those slippers?" drawled Cell.  
  
Aquaria blushed, "I like them, they're cute."  
  
Cell couldn't help but laugh, and being a villain it sounded quite maniacal.  
  
Aquaria fumed, got to her feet and punched him on his forehead.  
  
Cell gave her an odd look, Aquaria's eyes watered, "Owie! Owie! Owie!" she cried, rubbing her sore fist. Cell smirked, "Pitiful human. I couldn't even feel that."  
  
"That's because you've got such a thick head!" snapped Aquaria, her large dark-chocolate eyes glaring daggers at him. Cell growled and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"Oi! Put me down! Do you know how bony your shoulders are?! Put me down!" she screeched. "Be quiet human or I will absorb you!" warned Cell, his snake-like tail swaying evilly.  
  
Aquaria muttered angrily before going eerily quiet.  
  
"Better," purred Cell, finally satisfied that she was quiet.  
  
  
  
Cell sped over the sea, sensing the androids ki and following them, Aquaria slung uncomfortably over a shoulder. "Is there any possible way that you could carry me other than this?" she asked, her blue hair blowing into her face by the wind. Cell promptly dropped her, and then let his long, snake-like green tail coil itself around her.  
  
"Better?" he asked absently.  
  
"Ew! Your tail is gross!" complained Aquaria, screwing up her face.  
  
Cell glared at her, before dunking her into the sea.  
  
"Any thing else, human?" he hissed.  
  
"My slippers!" she screeched, noticing that they were gone, "They're sinking! No!"  
  
She turned to face Cell, her dark-chocolate eyes watering, "You have to save them! Hurry!"  
  
"They are slippers, forget about them," frowned Cell.  
  
"Please?" she begged.  
  
Cell rolled his eyes, 'Why me?' he thought sadly as he dropped Aquaria back into the water and dived in after the slippers.  
  
  
  
Aquaria sat on a rock on a tiny island, her wet blue hair framing her worried, doe-like dark- chocolate eyes. She sat up and started to pace back and forwards over the island, which was no bigger than a small apartment room. Cell landed on the island, dry as a bone and holding her wet, bright pink fluffy bunny slippers.  
  
Aquaria spun around and her face lit up with joy, her eyes shining, "Your back! I don't believe it!" she cried happily. Cell blushed slightly, 'She is happy to see me?'  
  
"I missed you so much!" she laughed, running to wards him with her arms outstretched.  
  
Cell was stunned, not knowing what to do, 'She is actually going to hug me?!' he thought, perplexed. It was like a dream sequence, Aquaria ran up to him, arms outstretched, and.  
  
Hugged the slippers?  
  
"Oh bunny slippers! I missed you so!" she cried, hugging the slippers Cell was holding.  
  
Cell's stomach dropped a thousand feet, 'She- she missed the slippers," he thought, sadly.  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving. I'll be back in a while," mumbled Cell as he was about to take off.  
  
"You are just going to leave me here!" cried Aquaria.  
  
Cell smirked, "Of course, I wouldn't want to get my little water girl killed now would I?" he purred. Aquaria frowned, "Is that the only reason I'm alive!" she snapped.  
  
"Basically," drawled Cell.  
  
"You big jerk!" screamed Aquaria, "You heartless son of a-"  
  
"Why did you think you were here?" asked Cell, interrupting her.  
  
"Uh. I dunno. Company?" shrugged Aquaria, "Don't you ever get lonely?"  
  
Cell snorted, "No."  
  
Aquaria sat back down on the rock, her dark-chocolate eyes clouded by thought.  
  
Cell left.  
  
  
  
It had been almost two hours and Aquaria was getting restless. She was swimming freestyle through the sea, heading in the direction Cell had flown. And being a swimming champion, it didn't take her long to get from island to island.  
  
A fair way off, Aquaria noticed that the waves were getting bigger, and the sky was crackling with. thunder?  
  
"Stupid Cell." panted Aquaria as she noticed the spectacular light show that was coming  
  
from one of the islands.  
  
"He's always trying to show off, isn't he." she muttered, climbing up the side of the island to  
  
hide behind a rock.  
  
She could see a levitating bald guy with three eyes shouting something at a hole in the ground, shooting some sort of ki beam at it. 'Weird.' mused Aquaria, 'Why would someone be shooting at a hole?'  
  
She squinted her eyes, "Oh my. there is someone in that hole!"  
  
The bald guy seemed to have run out of power, and feinted on the ground. Aquaria could see the figure emerging from the hole. "Hello!" she cried in surprise, seeing Cell in his second form, "Holy cow! He's even uglier than before!" she whispered to herself. Aquaria hid behind the rock. 'Oh shit, now what am I going to do!' thought Aquaria, hearing footsteps approaching her.  
  
"Aquaria?" came a surprised voice as a figure walked up to her, "What are you doing here?" laughed the guy. Aquaria looked up, "G-Goku?!" she spluttered.  
  
"Who's that?" asked the bald guy with three eyes as he walked up to them.  
  
Goku smiled, "Aquaria is Gohan's pen-pal!" he smiled goofily.  
  
"Hey, where's Cell?" asked Aquaria, looking around.  
  
"He's off chasing the other android," frowned the three eyed guy.  
  
"Hey! I know!" grinned Goku, "You can come with us and see Gohan!" smiled Goku as he helped her up. "Uh, great!" smiled Aquaria.  
  
  
  
Cell flew on wards, blowing up every island in his way.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever see Aquaria again." muttered Cell, his really ugly face scowling in thought. 'Probably not, pity though.' he thought, 'I'm kind of thirsty.'  
  
  
  
Aquaria gaped at the lookout she was standing on, "Oh. my." she whispered, looking over the edge, trying not to fall over. "Hey Aquaria!" smiled Gohan as he waved at her.  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan," greeted Aquaria.  
  
"How did you get into that island anyway?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Swam," smiled Aquaria.  
  
"Oh, what's with the bunny slippers?" asked Gohan, pointing at the soggy slippers tucked securely under Aquaria's arm. "Aren't they cute?!" squealed Aquaria, hugging them.  
  
"Um, sure Aquaria, sure," laughed Gohan nervously. 


	4. Of buttheads and 'secret weapons'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Aquaria was curled up in bed, trying to block out the harsh sunlight that had woke her up.  
  
Still recalling the strange events that had taken place over the past few days.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Cell." mumbled Aquaria as she stared at the pair of bright pink Fluffy bunny slippers that sat on the floor beside her bed.  
  
Aquaria sighed and turned on the large TV at the end of her bed. The Nature channel was suddenly interrupted when someone or something flew through the station.  
  
Aquaria stopped in the middle of a yawn, completely missing the thing. Frowning, she flicked through the channels until she stopped at the one with the creature in it.  
  
"Oh my. is that. Cell?!" exclaimed Aquaria, not listening to what he was saying.  
  
She managed to catch him say where his tournament was to be held.  
  
'Heck. he certainly has changed," whistled Aquaria as she got dressed. Wearing a long, dark denim skirt and a black t-shirt with the Aquarius symbol on the front and the word 'Zodiac' printed in blue underneath it. She had braided a small part of her darkish blue hair near the front.  
  
She put her notebook, sketchpad, pencils, and her bunny slippers since she had to wear sandals for the long walk and her 'secret weapon' into a bag and caught a lift from a taxi.  
  
Halfway there, the taxi stopped, "Hey? What's big idea?" yawned Aquaria.  
  
The taxi driver turned around, his large moustache twitching slightly, "Do you know where your going?!" he snapped.  
  
"Um, the desert?" she laughed nervously.  
  
"Think your Mr. Wise guy eh? There's noway I'm going near that monster!" he yelled.  
  
The only good thing about Aquaria getting kicked out of the taxi, was that she didn't have to pay any money. And that was a very good thing since she didn't bring any money.  
  
It took Aquaria until sunset to get to the arena.  
  
"So. tired." panted Aquaria. She then spotted the tips of the pillars that surrounded the arena. "Oh finally!" she grinned.  
  
Cell was standing in silent meditation in the middle of the arena, his thoughts straying from topic to topic. Occasionally he would think of Aquaria, and those horribly pink fluffy bunny slippers he had found for her. Cell sighed, 'Pity I didn't go back for her.'  
  
Aquaria chose a very comfortable rock, and sat down on it, 'Hey.' she thought, 'I didn't find out when the Cell games start! Aw heck.'  
  
Aquaria watched Cell from where she sat on 'her rock' she huffed a sigh, stood up, and walked over to the arena. She jumped silently up onto the arena and padded over to Cell, now wearing her bunny slippers.  
  
She stood exactly one foot away, peering up at his face, waiting to see if he noticed that she was there. After five minutes of waiting, Aquaria frowned and cleared her throat loudly. Twice. She waved her hand over his face, still no response. Aquaria frowned and pushed the tip of her index finger to the tip of Cell's nose, Cell's frightening magenta eyes snapped open. "Took you long enough," smiled Aquaria.  
  
"Aquaria?" frowned Cell, he looked at her feet, "I see you are still wearing those awful slippers."  
  
"So. When are the games?" smiled Aquaria, ignoring his rude comment.  
  
Cell frowned, "In a week, why?"  
  
"I'm gonna be contesting and I wanted to know what time it started. You see I kinda didn't hear you when you were on TV and you know," she blushed.  
  
"You? Participate in the Cell games?" drawled Cell.  
  
"Yup! And I brought my secret weapon! Ha!" she grinned maniacally.  
  
Cell sighed, "Really, you humans are the most pathetic race I have ever encountered.' he drawled.  
  
"Yeah, but at least we don't have to rely on others to get a drink," she snorted.  
  
Cell gave her a very dangerous glare, "I don't need to bother with you, human," he spat, mentally slapping himself for acting so impolite to her. He then turned around and went back to meditating. Aquaria stepped back, slightly hurt at the harshness of the words. She looked him over, noticing that he was at least a little bit handsome now.  
  
Aquaria burst out laughing, so hard that she fell over onto the rough marble surface.  
  
Cell spun around, "What?!" he snapped.  
  
Between laughs, Aquaria managed to say, "Your butt!" before succumbing to another fit of laughter.  
  
"What about it?" asked Cell tersely, his face crimson with blush.  
  
"It looks like your old head used to!" Aquaria laughed.  
  
Cell turned his head around to see that she was quite right, and continued to blush harder.  
  
Cell quickly regained his cool, and smirked evilly at her.  
  
Aquaria saw the smirk and froze in mid-laugh.  
  
"And why exactly were you looking at my butt?" he asked calmly.  
  
Aquaria flushed a very dark shade of pink and hid her face. Cell chuckled and went back to meditating. Aquaria curled up on the arena's hard surface and went to sleep.  
  
Aquaria woke up in the morning, feeling someone gripping her arm strongly and holding her limp body up by the arm.  
  
She yawned and looked around groggily, to see Goku standing there, glaring daggers at someone.  
  
"Morning Goku." she mumbled, still waking up.  
  
Cell almost jumped, "You know him? How?!" he demanded, squeezing her arm harder, Aquaria winced in pain.  
  
"Cell let her go!" growled Goku.  
  
Cell smirked, "Come one millimetre closer and I swear I will destroy her."  
  
Aquaria wasn't a morning person, as they soon found out, "Let go of my arm." she muttered sleepily. Cell ignored her.  
  
"Hey! Let go of my arm already!" she whined, her eyes half-closed in sleep.  
  
Cell was too busy talking to Goku to bother with her.  
  
"Oi! Let go of my arm right now mister!" she yelled, right in his ear.  
  
Cell let go of her instantly, his sensitive ear ringing with her usually gentle voice.  
  
Goku rushed to 'rescue' her but Cell blocked him, and Aquaria chose that unlucky moment to stand up, resulting in her colliding with Goku, Cell tripping over her and falling, Aquaria falling backwards over Cell and grabbing onto Goku as she fell, which meant that he lost his balance and fall as well. So in the end all three of them were lying on the ground, Aquaria had fallen asleep beside Cell and was snoring gently in his ear.  
  
Goku was the first to his feet, but Cell had already fired up a ki blast and pointed it at Aquaria's sleeping figure, 'Please don't let him make me do this.' thought Cell hopefully.  
  
Goku growled, "You better not harm one hair on her head until the Cell games, got it?"  
  
Cell smirked, "Like you will be able to stop me." he chuckled.  
  
Goku frowned and was gone. Cell sighed and tossed the ki ball into the sky, where it blew up a very unimportant planet which no body cared about anyway. He then picked up the sleeping Aquaria and set her down in his arena, resting against one of the pillars.  
  
Aquaria stirred in her sleep, mumbling something, "What excuse does an Ape give for abducting a pretty girl?"  
  
Cell stared at her, 'What is with all these gorilla jokes?' he thought to himself  
  
"I can't help it - she brings out the beast in me!" smiled Aquaria, still sleeping. 


	5. Behold the mighty can of Raid!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
"I'm bored," stated Aquaria.  
  
Cell stood in silent meditation, ignoring her.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Cockroach person? Are you even alive?" called Aquaria from the side of the arena. Cell's cold magenta eyes snapped open, "What did you call me?" he snapped.  
  
"Mr. Cockroach person!" grinned Aquaria.  
  
"Why?" frowned Cell.  
  
"Because you never bother to call me by my proper name so why should I waste my precious time learning yours?" sniggered Aquaria.  
  
"My name only contains one syllable, even you shouldn't have trouble learning it," snorted Cell.  
  
Aquaria huffed, "I liked it better when you were an animal!"  
  
Cell turned his head to face her, "I never was an animal, I was simply trying to amuse myself."  
  
"What about the time you saved my slippers?" she asked, still staring up at him with her hypnotic chocolate eyes, "And you put me over in the arena when I fell asleep!"  
  
Cell blushed slightly, "You would've run away." he mumbled, trying to avoid her doe-like eyes.  
  
"No I wouldn't have," replied Aquaria quietly.  
  
Cell looked at her, stunned, then shook his head, "Foolish human." he muttered.  
  
Aquaria leapt to her feet, "Okay! That does it! I was going to wait until the Cell games, but not any more!" she shouted, "When you see my 'secret weapon' you'll be begging for mercy!"  
  
Cell snorted. Aquaria ran over to her bag and pulled something out.  
  
"Ha, ha!" she cried in triumph, holding out a can of Raid.  
  
Cell gave her an odd look, "What are you going to do with that?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You're a bug stupid! Now that I have my 'secret weapon', you will bow before me! Mwuhahahaha!" Aquaria laughed maniacally.  
  
Aquaria ran right up to him, so close that Cell almost went cross-eyed. Aquaria shook the can up, and sprayed a cloud of Raid right in Cell's pale face.  
  
Cell didn't move, "See? I thought I had already told you that only humans are affected by-" Cell was cut short when he sneezed, cutely.  
  
Aquaria giggled, "See! I told you so!" she smiled. Cell sneezed again, just as cutely.  
  
Aquaria's dark chocolate eyes melted into a concerned look, "Cell? Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Damn- achoo! Piccolo's- achoo! Allergic Cells!" sneezed Cell, sneezing like a cat would.  
  
"Here!" offered Aquaria as she handed him a handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you," he grunted, before blowing his nose.  
  
"Um, could you blow that up when you're finished? I don't really want any Cell bogies, okay?" she smiled nervously.  
  
Cell promptly vaporised the used handkerchief, "I doubt you'll be participating in the Cell Games. I'll give you a lift home," offered Cell.  
  
Aquaria shook her head, "No way! I'm not just going to sit around at home stressing out the last days of earth's life!"  
  
Cell continued to stare at her, his piercing magenta eyes slightly clouded with thought, "I am going to take you back to your house wether you like it or not," he stated, before picking her up and carrying her like a normal person would.  
  
"I'll spray you again!" threatened Aquaria, taking out the can of Raid.  
  
Cell smirked and destroyed the can before she could even register the fact that he'd moved.  
  
"Oh you're so mean!" she cried, her doe-like chocolate-brown eyes showing a mixture of determination and worry.  
  
"And you are perfectly stubborn!" he retaliated harshly, making Aquaria shut her mouth at once, "If you stay, you certainly will be blown up in the first five minutes at least! And who is to say I am going to blow up the world anyway," he muttered.  
  
Aquaria looked at the ground and hunched her shoulders, "I live just on the outskirts of Ginger town, a cottage in the woods with a letterbox carved out of a tree." she told him quietly.  
  
Without a word, Cell levitated up into the air and sped off.  
  
  
  
Aquaria sighed as he dropped her off, "How do you make a green Gorilla?" she smiled.  
  
Cell raised an eyebrow, "Where do you get all these jokes from?"  
  
"Cross a blue gorilla with a yellow one!" she smiled.  
  
Cell made a funny face, Aquaria just laughed him.  
  
"Goodbye Aquaria," he farewelled and then turned around to fly off.  
  
"Bye Cell! Good luck with the Cell games!" she smiled, waving at him before disappearing inside.  
  
'Maybe she does like me. even a little bit.' thought Cell, he shook his head, 'No. Impossible.'  
  
Aquaria spent the next few days watching the TV to see if there was any more news about the Cell games.  
  
"Aw! The world is gonna end in three days and there is nothing on TV about it!" moaned Aquaria, lying on her bed, watching the TV and fussing with her long blue hair.  
  
She was wearing jeans, and a white t-shirt under a white trench coat, and of course, her bright pink, fluffy bunny slippers.  
  
The sun was filtering through the partly opaque yellowish-gold curtains that hung loosely over the cottage windows, bathing Aquaria's bedroom in a warm, yellow light. Aquaria was afraid, she knew that if pushed, Gohan could easily kick Cell's head-like butt and it would be all over.  
  
Aquaria was about to doze off, when she heard the news bulletin that they had sent an army over to deal with Cell.  
  
Aquaria sniggered inwardly and turned up the volume, some idiot reporter was sitting in the back seat of one of the army cars. Which, like the others, was loaded with multiple nuclear Weapons. Aquaria could see the camera zoom in on Cell's solitary figure. Aquaria went silent, Cell seemed almost. lonely.  
  
It all went too fast for Aquaria to follow, one minute they were shooting up at the sky, then Cell came into view, and blew up the military.  
  
Aquaria yelped and hid under the bed, as if the explosion would escape from the TV and hit her.  
  
Gohan watched the phone intensely, trying to make up his mind wether to call Aquaria's number or not. Goku had said that Cell was holding Aquaria captive, but Gohan wanted to see if she was home or not, or if Cell was holding her captive in her own home.  
  
"Ring her. ring her not. ring her. ring her not." murmured Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! You are either going to ring her or do your homework! Don't waste time!" yelled Chichi.  
  
Gohan gulped and quickly dialled Aquaria's number.  
  
  
  
Aquaria got up from under the bed when she heard the phone ringing, 'What should I do? I'm supposed to be being held captive by Cell. Not at home!' thought Aquaria. She picked up the phone, "Hello this is Aquaria's house! I'm not home right now so please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" she answered in a fake, robotic voice.  
  
"Hey Aquaria, it's Gohan. Just wondering if you are okay and such." came Gohan's voice.  
  
"Aw that's nice!" smiled Aquaria, forgetting that he could hear her.  
  
"Aquaria?!" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"Um, no! This is. a friend! Yes! A friend! She's a bit busy right now! Bye!" laughed Aquaria nervously, putting down the phone.  
  
'That was close!' thought Aquaria, sighing. Aquaria curled up on her bed, and went to sleep. 


	6. The phone call!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Aquaria ran through the empty town until she got to the center of town, where a massive crowd of people were watching the Cell games. The games had started a log time ago, and Aquaria had missed quite a bit, Hercule was walking onto the white marble arena, flashing a grin and proving that he wasn't even a little bit camera-shy.  
  
'Judging Cell, this shouldn't take too long,' thought Aquaria as she, like so many others, watched the games continue.  
  
There was a loud gasp and a fair bit of panicking when Hercule was flung into the cliff, but Aquaria simply ignored it.  
  
After a while, the camera went blank and the entire city erupted into a mass of panic and confusion. Aquaria was almost as worried as the rest of the crowd, 'What if something happens to him?' she thought, worried, as she padded down the streets in her bright pink fluffy bunny slippers, flared jeans, black sleeveless turtle-neck top and brown trench coat.  
  
The thought suddenly hit Aquaria and she hurried into a phone booth.  
  
Some people would call Yamcha vain, but the majority would call him quite stupid. How stupid do you have to be to carry a cell-phone with you everywhere you go, including world-threatening battles such as the Cell Games.  
  
Aquaria dialled his number quickly, since he had given it to practically every girl he had seen, and listened for the ring.  
  
"Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep."  
  
Cell was busy fighting Gohan, when suddenly an odd ringing sound echoed through the grounds. Cell and Gohan both stopped and looked around at the people below. Hercule and his supporters were rummaging around to see if it was theirs, and Tien was glancing nervously at Yamcha.  
  
"Beep-beep!"  
  
"Yamcha. I think that's you." murmured Tien.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry guys! It was mine!" laughed Yamcha nervously as he got his out.  
  
Tien shook his head.  
  
"Hello?" asked Yamcha, talking to the phone.  
  
"Yamcha? Hi! It's me!" smiled Aquaria from the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Who?" questioned Yamcha.  
  
"Gohan's pen-pal, Aquaria," explained Aquaria.  
  
"Oh hi!" grinned Yamcha.  
  
"So. who's winning?" asked Aquaria politely.  
  
"Uh. dunno," replied Yamcha.  
  
"Aw! Can you hand the line to Gohan?" pleaded Aquaria.  
  
"Um, he's in the middle of a fight, can I take a message?" he asked.  
  
Gohan had long forgotten Cell and was shouting something at Yamcha as he put away his phone, "Hey Yamcha! Who was it?" called Gohan.  
  
"It was your pen-pal!" yelled Yamcha, "She asked me to tell you to 'be nice' for the sake of her 'bright pink fluffy bunny slippers!'"  
  
Cell's stomach dropped what seemed a thousand feet, 'So that's how she knew Goku.' he thought sadly.  
  
"Uh, okay!" replied Gohan, and he faced Cell once again.  
  
Aquaria walked home sullenly, she had wanted to talk to Cell, but what would the others say?  
  
"Aw!" groaned Aquaria in frustration, walking up to her cottage, "Why can't I do anything of importance around here! I feel like a stupid little nothing!" she cried, kicking a nearby garbage can, but taking off her slipper as not to damage it in any way.  
  
Aquaria went inside and collapsed onto her bed, giving way to her growing fatigue she had acquired.  
  
"Oh Cell." she murmured, "Don't do anything stupid, like getting yourself killed," she prayed, hoping that somehow, he would hear her.  
  
Cell was loosing, badly. His power was not nearly as strong as it once was, and Gohan was now able to defeat him. Losing, to Cell, felt like jumping off a skyscraper, without being able to fly. His consciousness was dwindling, every cell in his system was screaming to escape. But he was to tired to move, all he could do was think. About loosing to a twelve year old, Aquaria, loosing all his powers, Aquaria, maybe even dying, Aquaria and one other thing. A joke, that somehow got into Cell's immense brain, 'What did the great Ape say as he plummeted from the skyscraper?' thought Cell to himself.  
  
'Listen baby, I think I'm falling for you!' his last thought was of Aquaria, and those horrendous pink slippers he had got for her.  
  
  
  
Aquaria woke with a start, it was midnight. The frozen night air creeping slowly through Aquaria's open window and settled like a cold blanket over Aquaria's shivering body.  
  
"It's so cold." shivered Aquaria, 'Cell. he's not back yet.' she thought, knowing what must've happened.  
  
She sighed, tired, melted dark-chocolate eyes resting on a dark figure that lay outside the window in complete darkness. It took a while for Aquaria to realise this. She heard a deep, painful moan coming from the trees outside, where a clump of shadows lay almost motionless in the serene darkness.  
  
Aquaria gasped and ran out to them, they seemed pretty beaten up, and she could feel their blood oozing onto her hand. She couldn't see even a feint outline of the figure, just a blurry crumpled heap. She quickly went and brought a stretcher, loading the still body onto it before dragging it inside. The figure had long, black hair with the front bits tied up at the back, very pale skin which was covered in the same lavender ooze that covered his entire body. Aquaria couldn't make out one single, unmarred feature anywhere.  
  
"Oh dear, please don't die!" she whispered, getting the first-aid kit out. She quickly applied the cold compress and put bandages around the serious cuts, leaving most of the blood dry up to form scabs. So she still couldn't make out any recognisable features.  
  
The guy stirred.  
  
"Shhh! You're really badly hurt! If you move it will only get worse!" explained Aquaria, her voice laced with concern.  
  
The guy opened one magenta eye to see Aquaria kneeling over him, applying some burn ointment, "A-aquaria?" he coughed.  
  
"Cell? Oh my! Where's your helmet?! Are you okay?!" gasped Aquaria.  
  
Cell gritted his teeth against the burning pain, "I'm not sure." he winced in pain.  
  
Aquaria made a face, "I didn't know you had hair!"  
  
Cell frowned, "What? Did you think I was bald? Or course I have hair!" he muttered.  
  
Aquaria giggled, "You look funny without your helmet! And, what's all this purple stuff?" she asked. "It's blood," replied Cell weakly.  
  
Aquaria became worried, "Can you stand?" she asked, trying to help him up, "Here, you can lie on my bed," smiled Aquaria as she led him to her large and comfortable bed.  
  
"Thanks," grunted Cell, pain still searing through his veins, making it impossible to regenerate.  
  
Aquaria smiled and gave him a drink, Cell drunk the drugged water and fell asleep almost instantly on her bed.  
  
"When in doubt, drug 'em," Aquaria sighed, "Hey. where am I gonna sleep?!" 


	7. Oh you poor thing!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Note: I dedicate this chapter to all my faithful reviewers! You guys rock!  
  
  
  
Cell blinked his perfect magenta eyes open to see that over the night his body had healed itself, thanks to Aquaria's help. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one sleeping on the bed. Aquaria was curled up beside him, still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday, and snoring quietly.  
  
Cell smiled, 'She looks so cute when she's asleep!'  
  
Aquaria yawned and turned around to see Cell staring dreamily at her, "Aaah!" she cried in fright, forgetting that he was there and falling off the bed, "Don't do that!" she snapped.  
  
"What?" he purred, "You were the one who asked me to sleep here, why were you sleeping here as well?" he asked gently.  
  
"I, um. There was no where else to sleep so there!" she stated, poking her tongue out at him.  
  
Cell looked down at his new armour, the helmet sitting back on his head as well, "What to do now." he sighed, leaning back against the bed and frowning hard.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Aquaria sympathetically.  
  
"I have to get my revenge on Gohan! But, how?" stressed Cell.  
  
"Oh I don't recommend it! Last time you got your butt kicked! Seriously kicked!" whistled Aquaria.  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" he drawled, frustrated.  
  
"You know, take your armour off, get some proper clothes, get a tan, settle down and enjoy life!" she grinned, sitting cross-legged on the bed.  
  
"How? It's not like I can just Waltz into a store and ask to buy some clothes," he growled.  
  
"That's where I can help! You can live here!" laughed Aquaria merrily.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked in awe.  
  
Aquaria nodded, "You, me and my fluffy bunny slippers!" giggled Aquaria, her dark-chocolate eyes dancing.  
  
"What is it with you and those slippers?" mumbled Cell, crossing his aching arms.  
  
Aquaria just grinned cheerfully at him.  
  
Cell saw the all-to-familiar twinkle in her eyes, "Oh no." he muttered.  
  
"Why did the Ape jump off the building?" she smiled.  
  
"Why?" drawled Cell.  
  
"He wanted to show the world the stuff he was made of!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell observed the medium-sized book case curiously. Aquaria had gone out to buy some clothes for him, and Cell couldn't help being curious.  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat,' his mind warned him, "Too bad, I'm not a cat," he smirked.  
  
He lifted a very heavy book down from the top-most shelf. It was a large and heavy book, heavy by human standards, with a leather cover and gold writing on the front, "Caidoz? Must be her last name. Strange, I wonder what it means." murmured Cell as he flicked through the pages of the photo album.  
  
He smiled softly as he came across one of a five-year-old chibi looking Aquaria on a holiday in Hawaii. Cell found that she used to go on many different holidays with her parents.  
  
"I wonder what happened." he thought aloud. His question was answered when he turned the page to see several pictures of. A funeral.  
  
Cell had only to guess that it was her parents in the twin coffins. Aquaria looked about eleven, and a chibi five-year-old Gohan and his parents were also there, with very depressed, not to mention upset, looks on their faces. What followed after that were pictures of Aquaria and the Z fighters. In one particular photo of a group shot, Yamcha had scribbled his phone number in the bottom left corner. Cell scowled at his smiling figure, "Stupid pervert," he muttered darkly to the grinning photo as he shut the photo album with a definite 'wham'.  
  
Aquaria looked around the men's clothing department, wishing that she'd asked for his size.  
  
"Need some help, miss?" asked the quiet voice of one of the shop assistants.  
  
"Um yeah. I'm trying to buy some clothes for a guy. About 'this' tall!" she explained, reaching up to show the lady his height.  
  
"Very well, follow me," the shop assistant smiled and lead her to a rack of clothes.  
  
  
  
Cell sat reading a rather large book, when Aquaria burst in carrying mountains of bags.  
  
"Hey Cell! I got you some clothes!" she grinned. Cell helped her unload the bag. Then, to his horror opened a bag containing hundreds of pairs of. "Bunny slippers! All the colours! Fluffy, fuzzy, funny, furry! Every type! But I didn't buy any pink ones. I don't want to get them mixed up with the ones you got me," she blushed and shuffled her feet, which were wearing the bright pink fluffy bunny slippers.  
  
"And! I got some for you too!" she grinned, holding out a pair of green- with-black-spots dinosaur slippers. Aquaria beamed up at him. "Uh, thanks." replied Cell as he accepted the gift and felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
  
  
Cell looked in the mirror at his burly reflection. He was wearing a black t- shirt, jeans and a watch that Aquaria had bought him. He walked into the dining room when he heard his name being called. Not seeing anyone, Cell sat down at the beautiful wooden dining table which was polished so much that he could see his ghost-like reflection. The image was soon replaced with a large bowl of spaghetti bolognaise.  
  
"Here! I made us dinner," smiled Aquaria as she sat down on the other side of the table and started to eat, very politely. "Aquaria." murmured Cell slowly.  
  
"Hey! You've got your slippers on!" grinned Aquaria, pointing at his feet.  
  
Cell looked up at her, not touching his spaghetti, "Aquaria. I am an android, I don't eat," he explained softly, as to not offend her. But she was upset anyway.  
  
"But." she said quietly, her eyes loosing focus and her mouth open slightly as if she were gasping. Cell was about to apologise, when she looked up at him sympathetically, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you lived like that." she whispered, her eyes glued to her own bowl of dinner. Cell felt an uncomfortable twinge in his stomach.  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" she cried, "Not being able to eat is like missing out on one of life's greatest pleasures! That Dr. Gero that you spoke of! How could he be so cruel!" she sniffed.  
  
Cell made a strange face, 'Is food really that important to humans?' he mused silently.  
  
  
  
Gohan felt uneasy, as if Cell's power were still lingering in the air around him.  
  
"I destroyed him, I'm sure of it!" he muttered darkly to himself.  
  
  
  
Cell yawned and tried to roll over, but he heard Aquaria giggling girlishly beside him. He opened one of his sleepy eyes to look at her. She just giggled harder.  
  
"What?" he frowned.  
  
"Oh Cell," giggled Aquaria, "I thought you said it only worked on humans!"  
  
Cell's eyes widened slightly and he saw that his hand had been resting in a glass of warm water overnight, and that the bed wasn't as dry as he had thought it was.  
  
"Tell me this isn't happening!" he growled, which sent Aquaria into another fit of hysteric giggling. 


	8. Banana splits and pineapple heads

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Note: Sorry I took down the last chapter! But it REALLY sucked! And don't worry Cindi fans! She'll be back in the later chapters! And thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers that are too afraid to review! And I do take anon reviews!  
  
Aquaria sat on one of the highest branches in the tree. Her blue hair tied back in a loose bun, with a few locks of hair framing her face. It was spring, the cherry tree she was sitting in was in full bloom. Cell was away somewhere, training.  
  
"What to do, what to do," she mumbled quietly to herself. Her doe-like eyes cloudy with thought.  
  
She could hear footsteps approaching, "Oh, hey! How's my favourite green alien?" she grinned, thinking it was Cell.  
  
Piccolo, who was standing beside the tree, accompanying Gohan, blushed and turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.  
  
'Ah! Wrong alien!' thought Aquaria, embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Aquaria! Guess what! I bet Cell!" laughed Gohan happily as he flew up into the tree.  
  
"What?!" she cried, almost falling out of the tree in shock as she saw who they were.  
  
"It was close. but 'm positive I killed him for good!" Gohan grinned.  
  
"H-how nice," stuttered Aquaria.  
  
"Hey! Do you wanna go for ice-cream? Piccolo came too! He's down there!" Gohan smiled, pointing down at the still blushing Piccolo.  
  
"Um, maybe. I'll just go write a note saying I'm not here," she laughed nervously, jumping out of the tree.  
  
"You expecting visitors?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No, I just have a new flat-mate," she grinned.  
  
"Really? What's they're name?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"Err, Bob! Yeah! His name is Bob!" she lied, scribbling a note down for 'Bob'  
  
"Bob? Odd name," mumbled Piccolo, still recovering from the remark.  
  
  
  
Cell was walking back through the blooming forest that surrounded Aquaria's cottage. He had decided to walk, so as not to draw too much attention to himself. He was wearing his usual outfit, a black t-shirt and tan-coloured pants, his armour was stored away in a trunk in the cottage's cellar. He walked into the clearing beside Aquaria's cottage and stopped dead in his tracks. It was Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"Ah!" he cried, still fearing Gohan.  
  
Aquaria spotted him, 'Oh shit.' she thought. "Um. Hi 'Bob'!" she greeted, waving.  
  
"Huh? Oh! You must be Bob! Pleased to meet you!" grinned Gohan, walking towards him.  
  
Cell, all dignity lost, went wild, "Keep that thing away from me!" he cried.  
  
Piccolo watched Cell suspiciously.  
  
"Bob! Calm down buddy!" Aquaria laughed nervously.  
  
"How can I calm down with that thing after me?!" he cried, practically running from Gohan.  
  
"You must have watched the Cell games then. Don't worry, I'm only out to kill Cell! No body else!" grinned Gohan.  
  
Cold sweat poured down Cell's face.  
  
Aquaria rushed to Cell's side, "You two go on ahead, I need to talk to 'Bob' for a minute! Bye!" she waved.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan left to get ice-creams.  
  
"Bob!" hissed Aquaria, "What was that for?"  
  
"Bob? What kind of stupid name is that?! And you know I loath that runt Gohan!" growled Cell.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! But he's my pen-pal! The closest thing I have to a family!" she sniffed.  
  
Cell sighed, "I'll see you later, I don't eat. So I won't be needing an ice- cream."  
  
"Aw, alright. Here, you can have my Library card. The Library isn't too far from here, you could get some books out and read them. Or you could watch TV! Or train." suggested Aquaria, giving him her Library card.  
  
"Thanks, don't take too long Aquaria," he smiled.  
  
"I won't! I'll be back in time to cook myself some dinner, okay?" grinned Aquaria.  
  
"Promise?" purred Cell.  
  
"I swear by the soles of my pink bunny slippers!" swore Aquaria before she ran off to catch up with Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
Cell chuckled to himself before disappearing inside.  
  
  
  
"I'll have eight mega-chocolate thick-shakes with extra chocolate-fudge sauce and ice-cream!" ordered Gohan.  
  
"A-are you sure you can eat all of that?" stuttered Aquaria as she prepared to order her own ice-cream.  
  
Gohan grinned and nodded happily.  
  
Aquaria smiled and walked up to the counter. She placed both her hands on the counter and looked the ice-cream person right dead in the eye.  
  
"And what would you like?" asked the guy.  
  
"What do you get when you throw a banana at two hungry Gorillas?" asked Aquaria slowly, not blinking.  
  
"Um." thought the guy.  
  
"A banana split!" grinned Aquaria, setting the money down on the counter.  
  
Piccolo had a glass of water.  
  
"Water?" asked Aquaria.  
  
"Yes," replied Piccolo, still edgy about the remark.  
  
"What flavour?" she asked.  
  
Gohan tried to hide a laugh as Piccolo puzzled over the answer, "Um, plain," muttered Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, what other flavours can you get?" asked Aquaria.  
  
"I- I don't know," stuttered Piccolo.  
  
"Calm down!" laughed Aquaria, "I was only joking!"  
  
Piccolo gave her a funny look before continuing to drink his water.  
  
"How come you have a flat-mate if you live in a cottage that you already bought?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Um, I met him a week before the Cell Games, and he needed a place to stay," blushed Aquaria.  
  
"He sure is afraid of Gohan," mumbled Piccolo.  
  
"He had a phobia," explained Aquaria.  
  
"Of what?" asked Gohan, finishing the sixth thick-shake.  
  
"People he saw at the Cell Games!" squeaked Aquaria.  
  
"He wasn't afraid of me." added Piccolo, his eyes narrowing at Aquaria.  
  
"Don't give me that look!" frowned Aquaria, "He obviously didn't see you or didn't think you were very important."  
  
"Aw! Aquaria, don't be mean to Piccolo! I thought you said he was you favourite green alien!" laughed Gohan.  
  
Aquaria flushed red, "I-I need to get going, 'Bob' is waiting for me."  
  
"Hey! Don't go yet! We just arrived!" grinned Yamcha as he, Krillin, Vegeta and Tien came up to the table the three were sitting at.  
  
"Hi guys," greeted Gohan, who had now finished all his thick-shakes.  
  
"Did you guys sense that power surge this morning?" asked Vegeta sternly.  
  
"Yeah, it came from that island," murmured Piccolo, pointing.  
  
'Uh oh. That's where Cell was training!' thought Aquaria.  
  
  
  
Cell decided to go see Aquaria, "I'm not afraid of Gohan. I'm not afraid of Gohan!" chanted Cell as he walked through the forest. He walked over to the table that Aquaria was seated at to see the Z fighters as well, 'Idiots' Cell thought to himself, 'They're just lucky I'm not in the mood to kill them all right now!'  
  
"Hi Bob!" smiled Aquaria as she moved to make a space for him to sit beside her.  
  
"Bob?" snorted Vegeta, "What a weak name."  
  
Cell gave him a death glare, his magenta eyes almost sparking.  
  
"Hey! I like the name Bob! Stupid pineapple-head!" snapped Aquaria.  
  
"Calm down, he's not worth your insults. I could beat him easily," stated Cell, his eyes closed in meditation, forgetting that he was supposed to be 'Bob', a harmless human.  
  
Vegeta snapped, "How dare you! You pitiful human! I could blast you in my sleep!"  
  
Cell flashed Vegeta a 'you-wanna-bet?!' look, "I very much doubt that Vegeta. Remember who killed your son?"  
  
The Z fighters gasped, Aquaria groaned, "Now you've gone and blown it!"  
  
Cell felt a twinge of fear, he was sure Gohan would kill him. But he kept his cool.  
  
"Cell! It can't be!" growled Piccolo, getting up.  
  
"Aquaria! Get back!" cried Gohan, ready to launch an attack.  
  
"Huh? Hang on, I just need to finish my banana split. You want some?" she asked Cell.  
  
"I told you, I don't eat," replied Cell calmly.  
  
"What ever," Aquaria sighed.  
  
"Aquaria, did you know that your flat-mate, 'Bob', was Cell?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't tell you because I don't want you to hurt him!" sniffed Aquaria.  
  
"We should get going," mumbled Cell, getting up as Aquaria finished her banana split.  
  
"Okay, wait for me!" smiled Aquaria.  
  
The two left the ice-cream stop and went back home. 


	9. The Biiiiig argument!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! NOR DO I OWN ANY OTHER THING THAT I DO NOT OWN NOW!  
  
Note: If you do not know, the last chapter was re-written, and is no longer called 'seven years and many slippers later'. If you've never heard of that chapter before, ignore what I'm saying and r/r!!!  
  
Aquaria ate her dinner in silence, Cell watched her from the couch.  
  
"Sorry about today," mumbled Cell.  
  
"Oh it's okay! I wont let Gohan blow you up," smiled Aquaria sweetly.  
  
Cell blushed and continued to watch the TV.  
  
Aquaria finished her soup and sat down on the couch beside Cell, "What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want to go see a movie?" asked Cell.  
  
"Okay!" grinned Aquaria, "What kind?"  
  
"You choose, you're the one who's paying for it," Cell smirked.  
  
Aquaria sighed and leaned against Cell, "Vegeta is such a butt-head," she mumbled angrily.  
  
"Really? I thought that I was the butt-head and Vegeta was a pineapple- head," purred Cell.  
  
Aquaria didn't hear him ,she was fast asleep, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
Cell sighed and turned the TV, being careful not to wake her.  
  
'She's so pretty when she's asleep,' he thought dreamily.  
  
  
  
Gohan didn't eat his dinner. He just sat there, glaring at the salt and pepper.  
  
"Gohan? Why aren't you eating your dinner?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Cell isn't dead," muttered Gohan coldly.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Chichi.  
  
"He's at Aquaria's cottage. She let him live with her, she's a traitor," Gohan murmured.  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood under a tree, meditating in the quiet of the evening.  
  
'How could that girl let a mass-murderer stay at her place, knowing who he was. And what's with the 'favourite green alien'? And why did she ask what flavour the water was? It was water for goodness' sake!"  
  
  
  
Thunder clouds had rolled over the night sky and forks of lightening were hitting the mountains surrounding the forest that Aquaria lived in.  
  
Aquaria woke at night to see Cell watching her, his magenta eyes glazed over in thought.  
  
Seeing her awake jolted him out of his trance, "Morning," he smiled.  
  
"Did I fall asleep on you?" asked Aquaria groggily.  
  
Cell nodded slightly, a dreamy smile still plastered on his pale face.  
  
Aquaria blushed, "I need to get some snacks."  
  
"That's alright, I'll wait," smiled Cell.  
  
Aquaria poured herself a very large bowl of chips, and went to sit down on the couch by Cell.  
  
"Have you thought of a movie you'd like to see yet?" asked Cell quietly.  
  
"No, but there are some movies on TV we could watch!" grinned Aquaria.  
  
"What ever you want to do is fine with me," Cell sighed, getting comfortable.  
  
"Cell?" asked Aquaria slowly.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied softly.  
  
"You've told me that you don't eat, but, what else don't you do?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't eat or sleep. I don't need to drink, but a glass every now and then is okay. In my imperfect form I relied on humans as food, and water, as you quickly found out," Cell smirked.  
  
Aquaria blushed.  
  
"I can eat, and sleep. But I don't need to, I prefer not to eat because it is a waste of time and resources," Cell stated plainly.  
  
"Hmm, I'm still tired," yawned Aquaria.  
  
"You can go to sleep if you want, I wont mind," Cell purred softly.  
  
"Okay. . ." mumbled Aquaria, before she fell side-ways onto Cell's lap, out cold.  
  
Cell blushed slightly, "Okay, you must have been really tired then, huh?" he smiled at the sleeping girl.  
  
Aquaria ran out of the house, trying to scoff a piece of toast and put on a woollen cardigan at the same time. Cell watched her scamper out of the cottage with an amused smirk on his face. Aquaria was late for her work, shelving books in the town Library. But there wasn't much work since very few people came to the Ginger town Library, since Cell's attack.  
  
Aquaria was wearing a black shirt and a light blue skirt that swept the ground where she walked.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs. Quill! I slept in and-" explained Aquaria as she rushed in the door.  
  
"You can make up you lost time later, you have a mountain of books to shelve!" croaked the old and frail Librarian.  
  
"Yes Mrs." nodded Aquaria.  
  
  
  
Aquaria staggered back to the cottage at five o'clock, covered in the smell of old books and dust.  
  
"So many books." moaned Aquaria as she collapsed at the front door.  
  
Cell opened the door, "Aquaria?! Are you alright?" asked Cell, worried.  
  
"There are exactly fifty thousand books in that Library. One hundred and six were already shelved," grumbled Aquaria as he helped her up.  
  
"Don't worry, here, you need to lie down," cooed Cell as he placed her carefully on her bed.  
  
"Thanks." mumbled Aquaria.  
  
"Would you like some soup? Or a nice book to read?" Cell smirked.  
  
"No! No books!" cried Aquaria, batting the air with her hands as if to fend off an attacking book.  
  
Cell chuckled and left her room.  
  
Aquaria lay there on her bed, resting her aching limbs, 'Man, he's being so nice. Too nice. Hmm,' thought Aquaria.  
  
She heard a knock on her door, Cell opening it, and then Cell yelping and slamming it shut.  
  
Aquaria sighed, "Cell, let Gohan in already!"  
  
There was silence, then a small whimper, "Do I have to?" asked Cell quietly.  
  
Aquaria giggled, "Yes please, tell him I'm in my room," she smiled, sitting up.  
  
Gohan stepped into Aquaria's room, "We need to talk," he announced sternly.  
  
"Fire ahead!" grinned Aquaria.  
  
"You can't let Cell stay here!" he protested angrily.  
  
"Why not? I've got enough money, and he has no where else to go," sniffed Aquaria.  
  
"What about the thousands of people he killed?! What if he attacks a city again?! He is evil!" cried Gohan.  
  
Aquaria stood up, a sober look on her face, "He is not evil. He absorbed those people to survive, the survival of the fittest. He never knew any family, the only message he got from his creator was to kill Goku. He has done that, he does not need to fight any one any more!" argued Aquaria strongly.  
  
"He killed my Dad!" growled Gohan.  
  
"At least you knew your Dad, and you still have your Mum. My parents both died when I was about your age, probably younger. Cell never had parents, his creator died before he could acknowledge that he was alive! Compared to us, you have a fortunate life. Apart from me he has no friends, you make them everywhere you go. I berley have any, and now most of them have turned on me!" Aquaria spat.  
  
"But- he has no heart! He does not care for others! He is a killing machine!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, I found him beaten and dying. How can you say that he is wrong, when you have sunk almost below his level. I took care of him, gave him a second chance. Isn't that what your Dad did for Vegeta?" replied Aquaria passionately, "You've seen how that pineapple- head has gone from blowing up the world, to raising a family? You and you Dad, as well as the other fighters, are a part of Cell. The majority of the people that make up Cell are good! Can't you see that?"  
  
"Aquaria, Cell is evil. No one can change that," Gohan growled.  
  
"Yes, and are pineapple-head and your Dad still evil? Is Cell evil because of you as well? Why are you so against Cell when he is practically your brother?!" cried Aquaria.  
  
"Never!" yelled Gohan, "Say anything like that! I am not related to that freak! He will be killed and you have three days to decide wether you'll die to or not!" shrieked Gohan before he left. Aquaria slumped to the floor, defeated.  
  
"Aquaria?" asked Cell quietly, trying to cheer her up, "Which Apes know how to mix drinks well?"  
  
Aquaria smiled.  
  
"Zoo Apes - they spend their lives behind bars!" Cell smirked.  
  
Aquaria giggled, "Thanks, I really needed that," she smiled shyly.  
  
"No. Here, I'll help you get dinner," Cell smiled, helping her to her feet. 


	10. A Holiday to Fiji

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! OR ANYTHING THAT I DON'T ON AND PUT IN MY FIC!  
  
Cell walked into Aquaria's room to see her struggling to close the lid of her suitcase.  
  
"What are you doing?" he frowned, leaning on the door post.  
  
"Can you please help me?" asked Aquaria, doing everything she could to try and close it.  
  
"Easy," Cell smirked, walked over and shut it with one hand, "I can't see why you couldn't do it yourself," Cell sighed.  
  
"Because I'm not an ex-super villain! Err, no offence or anything," Aquaria blushed.  
  
"None taken. Why are you packing? Had enough of me already?" Cell mumbled.  
  
"No! Of course not! Gohan said he was going to kill you in three days, right?" explained Aquaria.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait," he muttered angrily.  
  
Aquaria ignored that, "Well I thought we could go for a holiday! Skiing!" she grinned.  
  
"Skiing? I was thinking more along the lines of a tropical island. . ." sulked Cell.  
  
Aquaria giggled, "Why? Is it all the girls in bikinis that interests you?"  
  
Cell blushed angrily, "No! It's just. . . warmer! I hate the cold."  
  
Aquaria tried to speak through hysteric giggling, "You don't get affected by climates though! You told me so!"  
  
"I. prefer. a warmer. climate!" growled Cell, blushing harder, if that were possible.  
  
"Oh alright, you really need a tan. We'll go to, um. Do you know any tropical islands? Ones that you haven't blown from the face of the earth?" Aquaria smiled, sitting on the suitcase that lay on her bed.  
  
Cell thought for a minute, "Maybe we should just go skiing."  
  
"What about Fiji? Tell me you left at least one island!" groaned Aquaria at Cell's guilty expression.  
  
"I think so. Maybe two or three," frowned Cell.  
  
"Cool! I packed us some clothes, but I'm gonna have to re-pack. I only packed ski gear," smiled Aquaria.  
  
"I'll help you, here," offered Cell, unpacking the suitcase.  
  
  
  
Cell and Aquaria decided to take a plane. One, not to attract attention. Two, not to attract a killer Gohan.  
  
"I hate planes," growled Cell.  
  
"'Bob', I doubt you can get airsick," snorted Aquaria.  
  
"This plane is so slow," complained Cell, "Maybe I should get out and push."  
  
Aquaria giggled, "What if Gohan sees you?" she smirked.  
  
Cell's pale face went even paler, "Okay, I wont then. Can we change my name please? I don't like 'Bob'," grumbled Cell.  
  
"Aw! I think 'Bob' is a cute name!" Aquaria grinned, pinching his cheek.  
  
"Never do that again," stressed Cell.  
  
Aquaria nodded, still smiling slightly and stared out the window.  
  
Cell closed his eyes in silent meditation, wishing that he could fly instead of cowering behind Gohan's shadow.  
  
'Gohan,' Cell growled as he thought of the twelve year old.  
  
"Cell," murmured Aquaria quietly, "Don't worry, I'll try to talk to him. After the holiday," she smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks," Cell smiled appreciatively.  
  
Aquaria turned away to hide her blush, 'I never noticed,' she thought, 'How handsome he looks when he does that,'  
  
While Aquaria was off in la-la land, Cell went back to meditating.  
  
'Hmm. Why does she protect me? I've killed so many innocent people, she is the only one that doesn't think I'm a monster.'  
  
Cell looked at Aquaria, "Aquaria?" he asked.  
  
She turned to grin at him, "Yeah? Bob?" she grinned.  
  
Cell tried to ignore that, "Why don't you think I'm a monster?"  
  
Aquaria smirked, "Who said I didn't think that?"  
  
Cell glared angrily at her. Aquaria's grin faded, and she stared back at him, not blinking.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time.  
  
'She has such pretty eyes.' thought Cell dreamily.  
  
'Oh heck, I can't keep this up! I'm gonna blink!' thought Aquaria, trying not to loose their staring contest.  
  
Aquaria's eyes started to water.  
  
"Aquaria? Are you alright?" Cell asked, concerned, Aquaria didn't answer.  
  
'Must-not-blink!' thought Aquaria desperately.  
  
'A staring contest? I don't even need to blink! Ah, might as well,' Cell thought to himself.  
  
Cell blinked.  
  
Aquaria cried out in happiness and did the victory sign, "Yah! I rock! Go me!" she cried happily. Cell smiled softly at her as she jumped up and down in her seat, 'She looks so happy. . .'  
  
Most of the passengers were watching Aquaria with odd looks on their faces by now.  
  
  
  
Aquaria looked at the deserted island that they were staying on. There was a small house built on the island, stocked with the supplies that they would need during their stay.  
  
"Yaaaaaah! Goodie! Goodie! Goodie! Goodie!" squealed Aquaria, jumping around the tiny island.  
  
"How long are we going to be here?" asked Cell.  
  
"A week! That'll be long enough for Gohan to shrug it off!" Aquaria grinned.  
  
Cell smiled softly and shook his head, "No. Gohan will never give up until I'm dead Aquaria," replied Cell sombrely.  
  
Aquaria's smile faded, "If he kills you, he'll have to kill me first!" stated Aquaria firmly.  
  
Cell frowned, "Stay out of it Aquaria. I'm warning you now. This is between Gohan and myself, you mind your own business," Cell snarled, before leaving for the house.  
  
Aquaria frowned, 'I know he's just trying to protect me, the stubborn cockroach. But he doesn't have to be so. cold.'  
  
Cell frowned and lay sown on the bed, his masculine arms supporting his head as he lay, staring up at the ceiling. His magenta eyes almost burning holes in the roof.  
  
'I can't let Gohan near her. He made it quite clear that he would even kill her to get to me. I wont let him kill her, she's the only friend I've ever had. I've never had a home, a place of origin. The only place I could've ever seek refuge was my arena, and mow it's gone. My little Cell Jrs. Are gone. all because of that- that animal Gohan! And he's upset because he lost his Dad?! I have no family! Let alone a Dad!' thought Cell angrily.  
  
'Two days. I'll stay here for two days and then I'll leave, to see Gohan. I'll let him kill me and Aquaria will be safe. She's all that counts, Aquaria.'  
  
Cell turned his head to look at her out of the window, she had changed into a dark navy bikini outfit and was wearing a towel wrapped around her waist. Her long blue hair was tied back with an orange ribbon, and she was sitting on the beach. Watching the waves as they washed up the occasional shell or stone.  
  
Cell couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of her, "I was rude, horrible and neglected her when she needed me. And yet she trusted me right from the start, took care of me when I was dying, gave me a place to live in and tried to protect me from someone that could have vaporised her with his ki. I would die for her, and now I have to. Two days. . . not a lot of time, but I will make it last, for Aquaria. She deserves it."  
  
Aquaria sat on the beach, bored. After a while she decided to get up and go for a swim, "Hope there are no sharks around here. Of all movies they could have showed on the plane trip, they chose Jaws!" mumbled Aquaria, leaving her towel behind.  
  
'At least the water's warm. . .' mused Aquaria, smiling as she swam around.  
  
Aquaria floated on her back, absorbing the sun's warm rays. There was a 'swish' and a huge tidal wave swept over her, soaking her with semi-warm water. "Cell!" Aquaria half screamed, half laughed as she surfaced.  
  
Cell stood, knee-deep in the water. His arms crossed over his chest and an arrogant smirk on his face, "You look good wet," he stated coyly.  
  
Aquaria blushed crimson, "You really need a tan! It's hurting my eyes just to look at you!" she giggled.  
  
Cell immediately kicked off the ground and flew into the air, leaving a shocked Aquaria to paddle around by herself.  
  
Cell returned a few minutes later with a slight tan.  
  
"What happened?" asked Aquaria in awe, "H-how did you?"  
  
Cell smirked, "Easy, I just flew up to the Sun, did a few loops, and came back."  
  
"The Sun?!" cried Aquaria, "It took you five minutes to fly around the Sun?!"  
  
"I had to fly slower, or the rays wouldn't sink in," explained Cell.  
  
"Wow!" cried Aquaria grinning, "That is so cool!"  
  
Cell really didn't need that kind of ego boost right then.  
  
Aquaria's face went ghost-white, "C-Cell! What if Gohan sensed you?!" she cried in alarm.  
  
Cell's magenta eyes widened, "Oh no. . ."  
  
"Don't worry. Just forget it happened, it's night-time on that side of the world. He's probably asleep," Aquaria smiled, walking up to Cell and grabbing his arm, "Wanna go for a swim?" Cell nodded and followed her into the crystal-clear water.  
  
  
  
"Cell, what's your favourite type of music?" asked Aquaria, bored and tired after their swim, they had gotten changed into pyjamas as it was night time.  
  
"Which rock group do the Gorillas go Ape over?" Cell smirked.  
  
"The Monkeys?" Aquaria giggled, "I know that one!"  
  
"I've been staying with you for too long. That's the third gorilla joke I've said," Cell sighed dramatically.  
  
"Second," Aquaria corrected him.  
  
'Oh. That's right, I didn't tell her the first one,' thought Cell.  
  
"Cell?" asked Aquaria slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" Cell yawned, although he wasn't exactly tired.  
  
"There is only one bed. And I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, it looks a bit dodgy," Aquaria sighed.  
  
"It's alright, I don't sleep so it shouldn't be a problem," replied Cell gently.  
  
"No! Look Cell, I want to make sure that you have a good time here, I wont mind sharing the bed. It's King-sized anyway," Aquaria smiled.  
  
Cell smiled softly at her, "Why do you care so much? You're the only one who cares about me, if you don't count Gohan wanting me dead."  
  
"But I do care Cell!" Aquaria protested, hugging his arm, "Just acknowledge that somebody cares about you and be happy already! Oh, I'm tired. . ." mumbled Aquaria.  
  
Cell gently piked her up and carried her over to the bed, "I'll stand watch, so none of the scary sharks try to hurt you," Cell smirked, remembering the plane.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't that scared! It was only a movie!" grumbled Aquaria.  
  
"You screamed and hid under the seat, three times," Cell cooed gently.  
  
"It was a scary movie!" mumbled Aquaria.  
  
"I know, the music enhanced that quite a bit too," added Cell.  
  
Aquaria didn't hear that, she was already snoring lightly on the bed. Curled up in a fettle position.  
  
'So beautiful. . .' mused Cell as he watched her sleep, 'I'll leave tomorrow night. I can't endanger her any longer. Gohan could be on his way right now for all I know. . ." 


	11. Who dies? This is a clif hanger!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Aquaria dived down, following a school of tropical fish, to see the coral reef.  
  
'It's so pretty!' thought Aquaria excitedly as she breathed through the scuba gear.  
  
The majestic tropical schools of fish moved like a shimmering sheet of colour through the crystal-clear water. The coral reef was a wonder in itself.  
  
Cell was sitting inside, reading the newspaper.  
  
"Does nothing happen in the world any more? A bank robbery? Please, that would be an act of World Peace compared to what I could do," Cell snorted.  
  
Then he came across one article, "Citizens fear Cell may not be dead?!" Cell read aloud.  
  
'Gohan,' thought Cell sourly as he read the article, "Cell's armour had been found hidden in a cottage home to a miss. Aquaria Caidoz!" cried Cell.  
  
'That brat! How could someone do that, he was supposed to be her friend!' thought Cell in anger.  
  
Aquaria surfaced, the Sin gleaming down on her wet body.  
  
"What the?!" mumbled Aquaria, noticing something sticking out of the water, "Oh my!" whimpered Aquaria.  
  
"Shark! Shark! Shark! Shark!!! Cell help!!!" Aquaria cried, not moving.  
  
  
  
Cell looked out the window, saw Aquaria, and the shark's fin swimming towards her.  
  
"Aquaria!" shouted Cell, "Dammit shark! Expect no mercy," he growled, and fired a ki blast, and due to Cell's perfect aim, the shark was vaporised instantly.  
  
Cell flew over to help Aquaria out of the water, Aquaria glared at Cell, "How could you?!" she protested.  
  
"The shark? It was attacking you! I had no-" Cell was cut off by Aquaria.  
  
"No! No! I hate sharks. The ki blast! Gohan!" explained Aquaria.  
  
Cell cursed lightly and picked her up, and flew her back to the island.  
  
"What? No 'sling-Aquaria-over-the-shoulder'?" teased Aquaria.  
  
"No, because there is something behind us," growled Cell angrily.  
  
"Oh no, three guesses to who it is," whimpered Aquaria.  
  
"Yes. It's Gohan," murmured Cell.  
  
They landed on the island.  
  
"Cell?! What are you doing?! We have to get out of here!" hissed Aquaria as Cell put her in the house. "No. I'm not endangering you again. Wait in the house, if Gohan wants to fight, I'll go with him to another island," stated Cell firmly.  
  
"Cell. . . Please don't go!" whimpered Aquaria, "I know Gohan seriously kicked your butt last time, and I'm positive that he'll try and kill you this time!"  
  
"If I go. . ." started Cell, "You'll be safe here. I can't let any danger come to you. You are all that I have Aquaria. . ." whispered Cell, "I. love. you."  
  
Aquaria was about to reply, when Cell dashed out of the house, to face Gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan stood on the beach, glaring dangerously at Cell.  
  
"Gohan, I must congratulate you for finding us here. But I can't do the same for your lack for pity and compassion. You had every right to threaten me, but Aquaria had nothing to do with this," hissed Cell.  
  
"Wrong Cell! Aquaria had everything to do with this! If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be alive right now!" argued Gohan coldly.  
  
"And what's so bad about me being alive? I haven't hurt anybody, Aquaria and I were happy the way we were. You practically threatened to kill her! I see no need to fight any more, I've served my fighting purpose. Your father is dead, no one else needs to suffer," growled Cell.  
  
"You killed my Dad! And all of those innocent people! I can't see one reason why Aquaria even had the stomach to go near you!" cried Gohan, powering up.  
  
Cell looked at the ground, "Nether do I. . ." Cell looked up at Gohan, "But because of her I have a friend, someone I can talk to, someone who doesn't think I'm a monster and has accepted me into their life! And if I have to fight you to protect her, so be it!"  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes and shot a ki blast at Cell. Cell didn't power up, or even move, 'I would die for Aquaria. And now I have to!'  
  
"Cell! Gohan! Stop it!" cried a feminine voice as a skinny figure ran towards them.  
  
Aquaria ran in front of Cell, to block him from the ki blast.  
  
"Aquaria! Get down!" yelled Cell, powering up.  
  
Gohan, in his rage, didn't see Aquaria.  
  
For Cell, it was the most frightening moment of his life, more frightening than worrying for his own neck. It was over in a flash, then everything went almost in slow motion. Aquaria's limp body lay on the sandy beach. Cell stood over her, tears streaming down his shocked face. Gohan simply stood there, horrified at what he had just done and the realisation of his actions.  
  
"You killed her!" yelled Cell, to upset to even check her pulse.  
  
"I- I didn't mean to!" protested Gohan weakly.  
  
"Aquaria, oh please Kami no. . ." whimpered Cell, cradling the limp body in his muscular arms.  
  
"Cell, I'm so sorry," apologised Gohan, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gone. . . I only ever had one person that ever cared. And now they're gone," whimpered Cell, continuous streams of tears falling down his face and onto Aquaria's.  
  
Aquaria stirred and opened her deep, doe-like chocolate eyes to see Cell. He was holding her and tears were streaming down his face.  
  
'Cell's upset?' thought Aquaria worriedly, "Who died?" she asked groggily.  
  
Gohan was still trying to get over her death, "You did," he mumbled sadly.  
  
"Aquaria?! Your alive!!!" cried Cell half in shock, and half in pure joy.  
  
"I suppose. I think I fainted just before the ki blast hit, I fell to the floor and it zoomed over my head. Cell powered up just in time to fend off the ki blast," Aquaria smiled weakly.  
  
Cell gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Are you okay?" he asked gently, still holding her. Aquaria smiled weakly, "What's the best way to call a Gorilla?"  
  
Cell smiled at the bravery she had shown and gently hugged her to him.  
  
"Long distance," Aquaria sighed, before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
Aquaria lay, unconscious on the bed, while Cell and Gohan talked.  
  
"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" stressed Cell.  
  
"I dunno. The ki blast, although it missed her, could have damaged her internal organs. Kind of like radiation if you don't wear a lead apron when you get an x-ray," Gohan sighed. Cell stared at Aquaria, her breathing was harsh and laboured, "She's dying. . . Wait! What about the senzu beans?" asked Cell desperately.  
  
"No, Aquaria is allergic to beans, and I haven't got any," explained Gohan.  
  
Cell looked at Aquaria, then he saw something, "She's not breathing!" he cried, checking her pulse, and finding none.  
  
"She, she's dead?! Again?!" cried Gohan.  
  
"Wait here, there is only one thing that can be done," Cell said in a dangerous tone, before flying out of the window.  
  
Gohan could only sit and watch his pen-pal's pale and dead face, "I- I killed her. . ." he whimpered, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
~*~CLIF HANGER!!!~*~  
  
And I'm only gonna write & post the next chapter if I get MORE REVIEWS! How hard can it be? I take anonymous reviews! I am still writing my other story WHICH HAS NO REVIEWS BY THE WAY! sniffle no body cares. 


	12. A funny ring and Cindi Nova Realeeall!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Cell landed on Dende's look out with a definite 'crunch' as the tiled ground cracked beneath him, as he tried to contain his anger.  
  
"Cell?" asked Dende calmly, not noticing Cell's state of rage.  
  
"Aquaria is dead. . ." started Cell in a low and dangerous voice, "Bring her back now!" he cried, his ki sky-rocketing and pieces of tile flying in all directions.  
  
Dende frowned, "You know I can't do that Cell," Dende frowned, trying to stay calm.  
  
"And why not?! You created the dragon balls! You could just as easily wish her back!!!" Cell protested angrily.  
  
"A life has gone, you can't just bring them back up again!" Dende growled, loosing his cool.  
  
Cell paused, ". . .What if, I died? You could exchange our lives, couldn't you?" asked Cell desperately.  
  
"Yes but, Cell? Cell the mass-murderer giving his life for a human? What's in it for you?" Dende accused.  
  
Cell's face flushed red with rage, "Do not question me namek! I will not hesitate in blowing you and this sorry planet to the next dimension!!!" thundered Cell.  
  
Dende wasn't even the least frightened, "Okay, your life will be exchanged for that of. . .?"  
  
"Aquaria Caidoz," stated Cell firmly.  
  
". . .Aquaria Caidoz. I will transport you and her to H.F.I.L, where you will be staying. You will get two minutes to say your goodbyes, apologies, etc. Then she will wake up from her death, and you will remain in H.F.I.L, forever," explained Dende seriously.  
  
Cell nodded once, then waited for Dende to send him to H.F.I.L.  
  
  
  
Aquaria sat on a boulder by a stream, hunched up in a fettle position and staring at her crying reflection in the blood-red water.  
  
"Why did I have to die? Why did Gohan have to be so stubborn? It's not fair. . ." whimpered Aquaria.  
  
"Life is never fair Aquaria, nether is death," came the recognisable, deep, melodious voice that belonged to Cell, who was wearing his green armour again.  
  
"Cell!" cried Aquaria running up to him, "Wait. . . why are you here? Did Gohan. . ." Aquaria stopped running and stared up at his gloomy face.  
  
"We have two minutes, then you leave and I stay," explained Cell sombrely.  
  
"But-!" protested Aquaria.  
  
Cell put a finger to her lips to silence her, "No, Aquaria listen. You are the only one who ever cared for me, I wouldn't be able to life without you. And I want to show my gratitude, I would die for you Aquaria, any day. When you died for me, it did hurt. Not physically, more a burning, a rage. I could've killed Gohan, but I didn't. You come first, revenge and anger comes later. . ."  
  
"No! You can't die! It's not fair!" Aquaria protested.  
  
Cell's mouth tweaked into a small smirk, "All's fair in love and war Aquaria. You are still wearing the slippers I bought you as well. Tell me, why do you always wear them? Is it their looks, style, colour?" asked Cell, studying her slippers.  
  
"I always wear them, Cell, because they were a gift from you! You chose them for me, you gave them to me, you rescued them for me," smiled Aquaria, tears streaking her pale face. Cell hugged her, "Two minutes has almost past, Aquaria. We need to say goodbye now."  
  
"Yeah, say hi to the Cell Juniors! All seven of them," she smiled.  
  
"Eight. There were eight," Cell frowned.  
  
"But, you only made seven, didn't you?" questioned Aquaria.  
  
"No, I made one more when Gohan wasn't looking, a girl," explained Cell.  
  
"I- Is she still alive?!" gasped Aquaria.  
  
"I didn't think she was, but the other 'juniors said that she wasn't here," shrugged Cell.  
  
"Don't worry!" smiled Aquaria bravely, "I'll find her! I swear on the soles of my pink bunny slippers!" promised Aquaria.  
  
Cell smiled softly, "There's one more thing. . ." he held out a small bag for Aquaria.  
  
"Oh! Goodie! Goodie! Goodie! Presents!" squealed Aquaria delightedly, taking it gratefully.  
  
Cell opened his mouth to ask her something, but a troll appeared behind him, "Time to go," it announced gruffly.  
  
"But-!!!" Cell and Aquaria started at the same time.  
  
"No, sorry, you had your two minutes, time to leave!" quipped the troll.  
  
Aquaria hugged Cell fiercely, before following the troll away, holding the small bag close.  
  
She turned around and waved to Cell, mouthing the words, "I love you!"  
  
Cell smiled and mouthed back, "You too."  
  
  
  
Aquaria's eyes flickered open and she sat up abruptly, "Cell?!" she called, looking around.  
  
"Aquaria?!" exclaimed Gohan, waking up from his sorrowful trance.  
  
"Cell. . . he's gone! He died for me and-" sobbed Aquaria, not noticing the small bag that she was sitting on.  
  
"Cell? Oh, he went to Dende, didn't he?" asked Gohan quietly.  
  
Aquaria nodded, "Can I be alone for a bit? Chichi is probably worried about you by now.  
  
"Okay, are you going to be alright?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," smiled Aquaria, waving.  
  
  
  
Aquaria lay on the bed, silent tears streaming down her face as she hugged her slippers to her.  
  
'What about the bag?' she thought. She looked down at the bag, it was only a small one.  
  
Inside was a small, velvet covered box.  
  
"Oh my." whispered Aquaria, opening it slowly. A silver glimmer caught her chocolate brown eyes. It was a beautiful silver ring, made of two bands melded together, with an amethyst stone set into the top. She turned the ring to face the lamp light. There was an engraving on it, that Cell had personally burned out for her. On the top band the engravings read, 'What did the Great Ape say as he fell from the Empire State Building?'  
  
Aquaria smiled at the ring as she read the bottom line, 'Listen baby, I think I'm falling for you!'  
  
"So it was his third joke," smiled Aquaria. She slipped the ring onto her finger, and burst into tears again, crying herself to sleep.  
  
Aquaria stomped through the desert, checking behind every rock as she went.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out.  
  
The timid figure of a girl Cell junior, no bigger than a two year old, stepped out from behind a rock, "Who are you?" she demanded in a small voice.  
  
Aquaria smiled, "Aquaria Caidoz. Are you a Cell junior?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, why?" whimpered the Cell junior, shrinking back behind the rock.  
  
"I knew Cell. . . Now that he's dead it's my responsibility to take care of you," explained Aquaria.  
  
"You mean, I can live with you?!" cried the Cell junior in delight.  
  
"Sure. Um, do you have a name?" questioned Aquaria.  
  
The Cell junior shook her head shyly.  
  
"How about. . . Cindi Nova Renleeall!" grinned Aquaria.  
  
"What kind of name is that?!" asked Cindi, making a face.  
  
"Uh. . . I made it up," Aquaria laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay. So, can you adopt me?!" smiled Cindi.  
  
"Sure, follow me. You look kinda hungry," offered Aquaria.  
  
"Yeah, unlike my Dad, I need food, water, sleep, etc." Cindi sighed.  
  
"You're pretty smart for a kid. You look over a year old already and you have the intelligence of an eight year old!" exclaimed Aquaria in awe.  
  
Cindi blushed, "I know, but apart from my abnormal growth spurt, I age the same as a human. And the intelligence came from my Dad," Cindi smirked superiorly.  
  
Aquaria smiled softly, "Okay then, let's go."  
  
And the two walked off back to Aquaria's cottage.  
  
  
  
A/N: This isn't the end!!! This is merely the mid-point 


	13. Everybody's POV

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I took a day off! Bad llama! gets out a frying pan and starts waking herself Bad llama! Bad!!!  
  
Aquaria was seated down at the dinner table, politely eating her chicken soup in small spoonfuls. Her long, darkish-blue hair pinned back elegantly, she was wearing a green leaf-patterned t-shirt and a autumn-gold skirt. Aquaria lifted her doe-like chocolate-brown eyes up to watch the person sitting at the other side of the table.  
  
Cindi sat at the other end of the table eating her fourth serving of dinner. Trying not to make a mess, or sound piggish, and failing horribly. She was wearing an orange-red t-shirt over a yellow shirt, baggy jeans, and she wore the knee and shin- pads from her armour.  
  
"How is your dinner?" asked Aquaria softly.  
  
Cindi looked up, half a piece of chicken stuffed in her mouth, "Great thanks!" she grinned, swallowing the deceased bird's limb. Aquaria sighed contently, it had been several years since Cell had given up his life for her. She loved him, she prayed every night for his return.  
  
"Mummy? Are you okay?" asked Cindi, seeing her adoptive-mother's saddened look.  
  
"Oh! Sure, just. . . thinking about Cell," she murmured, fingering her ring gently, as if it were made of glass.  
  
"I miss Daddy too," she agreed quietly.  
  
Cindi, like the other Cell juniors, had been created with blue armour with black spots. Which, coincidentally, was the same shade as Aquaria's hair. Cindi had Cell's eyes, but no stripes on her cheeks as Cell did. The oddest things about Cindi was that she had no wings, she simply used her ki. And her tail was long, blue with black spots, and looked similar to First-form Cell's.  
  
"You should get to bed early, we need to go into town tomorrow," Aquaria sighed.  
  
"What about this?" asked Cindi, letting her long tail sweep elegantly through the air.  
  
"You jeans are baggy enough to hide it," smiled Aquaria warmly.  
  
"Night mum!" Cindi called, rushing about to get ready for bed.  
  
"Do you want me to tuck you in? Read you a story?" offered Aquaria.  
  
"Yes please!" grinned Cindi.  
  
  
  
Cindi flew through the sky, the fresh air being a lovely contrast to the crowded city. She was wearing a new top, white with a pink fish-net pattern printed on, and baggy jeans that her tail sat curled up in. The rushing wind streaked through Cindi's long, black hair like a comb.  
  
"Such a pretty day!" she giggled to herself as she flew.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? Wanna play?!" called a cheerful voice from below her. Cindi looked down to where the voice had come from. But the speaker had flown up behind her. Cindi ducked lower to stare through her legs at the kid.  
  
"Hi! My name's Goten! What's yours?" asked the boy, flying upside-down to stare Cindi.  
  
"Cindi Nova Ren. . . Ah! Just call me Cindi!" she grinned.  
  
Cindi and the kid turned right side up.  
  
"So, how come you can fly?" asked Goten curiously.  
  
"My Dad, you?" she asked.  
  
"My brother taught me!" informed Goten proudly.  
  
"Cool," yawned Cindi, subconsciously stretching her tail, which slipped out.  
  
"Wow! Cool! You have a tail!" cried Goten in awe.  
  
"Huh? Arg!" gasped Cindi as she grabbed it and tried to hide it.  
  
"Hey! Here comes Trunks!" grinned Goten.  
  
"Who?" wondered Cindi aloud.  
  
"Hey Goten. Hey. . ." Trunks blinked at the strange girl.  
  
"Hi. Um, I'm Cindi," she smiled, waving.  
  
"Oh, pleased to meet you," mumbled Trunks, he made a face, "How come you can fly?"  
  
"My Dad," muttered Cindi.  
  
"Who is your Dad?" asked Trunks, suspicious.  
  
Cindi had hoped that she would never be asked this question. But just in case, she had planned an answer, "You mean who *was* my Dad!" she sniffed, acting hurt.  
  
Trunks blushed, "Um, sorry I guess. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry," Cindi sobbed, "I h-have to leave n-now, goodbye!" and with that, she sped off.  
  
Trying to control the laughter that had built up with the startled looks on the kids' faces.  
  
"Wow, she doesn't have a Dad either," murmured Goten.  
  
"She seems strange," frowned Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, she even has a tail," Goten pointed out.  
  
"What?!" cried Trunks.  
  
  
  
Aquaria watched as Cindi hopped along the road towards the stadium, "Are you alright?" laughed Aquaria as Cindi started doing cartwheels.  
  
Cindi grinned, "I can't wait for it to start! Thank you so much for getting me into the juniors tournament Mum!" Cindi laughed happily.  
  
"it's alright, I thought you would like it. Seeing as who your father was," Aquaria smirked knowingly.  
  
Cindi beamed, "I'm gonna fight my best today! Just for Daddy!"  
  
Aquaria nodded and followed her to the stands.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, isn't that your old pen-pal?" asked Piccolo from the top of the stands.  
  
Gohan stood beside him to try and see, "Hey yeah!" he grinned, "But, who's that walking with her? Her kid? I didn't know she had a kid."  
  
"She must have gotten over Cell fast, that kid looks about seven years old," noted Piccolo.  
  
"Wow. Maybe she didn't like Cell after all or something. She did call you her 'favourite green alien' remember?" laughed Gohan.  
  
Piccolo's cheeks went a dark shade of crimson, "I'm sure she didn't mean it."  
  
"Hey! Gohan! Did you see Aquaria?! She has a-" Yamcha came running up to them.  
  
"-Girl," finished Gohan.  
  
"Do you think it's Cell's kid?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"No. There was an, um, incident. . . Cell ended up dying," explained Gohan uneasily.  
  
Piccolo raised his eyebrows, if he had any, "Incident?"  
  
"Long story, Cell and I got into a fight," explained Gohan briefly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, isn't she that girl we met earlier?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, lets go see her!" smiled Goten, walking forward.  
  
Trunks stopped him, "She has a tail, we can't trust her just yet."  
  
"Why not?" whined Goten.  
  
"If she has a tail, that means she isn't human!" hissed Trunks.  
  
"Then, what is she? I'll go ask!" he declared.  
  
"No!" insisted Trunks, "What if she's dangerous?! Or wants to blow up the world?"  
  
Goten looked at Cindi, who was standing in a corner, staring at something with her bright magenta eyes.  
  
"She has pink eyes," stated Goten bluntly.  
  
"Magenta Goten. Magenta eyes," corrected Trunks, then he stopped.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" asked Goten.  
  
"Magenta eyes. . . there was this evil guy with magenta eyes! Arg! Who was it?!" grumbled Trunks, raking his brain.  
  
"I'll ask Cindi! She'll know!" grinned Goten.  
  
"No! What about your brother? Can you ask him?" requested Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Can we talk to Cindi yet?" he wined.  
  
Cindi's magenta eyes flickered to the two people. Trunks froze as she stared at them, he could feel an almost cold edge to her stare.  
  
"Goten? Trunks?" she asked, walking over to them, her magenta eyes locking on there's.  
  
Trunks backed away a few steps, Goten walked forwards to talk to her, "Hi Cindi! Are you competing in the junior championships too?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Yep!" she beamed, "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!" she teased.  
  
  
  
Cell, armour and all, sat gloomily in the prison cell, which he shared with the other occupants.  
  
Cell sighed from where he sat, years of depression showing in his dull magenta eyes.  
  
"Hey! Cell! Man, why do you have to be so gloomy?!" protested one of the Ginue force.  
  
Cell ignored him, to depressed to think, to move, to exist at all.  
  
Frieza snorted, "I heard this girl dumped him before he died."  
  
Cell's eyes snapped at the tiny fighter, "You are wrong, an incident occurred that I could not stop. What happened, happened. I cannot change the past."  
  
Frieza snorted again, "Like H.F.I.L! You're ego is probably bruised to badly to admit it!"  
  
Cell didn't even look at what he did, the next instant he had fired a ki blast at Frieza, that almost blew through the wall.  
  
"Do not question me Frieza, you do not know what happened," Cell growled.  
  
A troll appeared at the barred exit, "Would you people be quiet?!" he thundered.  
  
Cell gave him a 'mind-your-own-business-you-stupid-troll!' look before the troll walked away again.  
  
"Aquaria. . ." he murmured, "I miss you. . ."  
  
  
  
Aquaria looked down at her hands and gently rubbed her ring, as if she had heard him, 'I miss you too. . ." she thought sadly. 


	14. Fights and minions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Cindi looked at her first opponent, a ten year old guy, "Hi!" she smiled.  
  
The guy sniggered and took a fighting stance, Cindi mimicked him.  
  
"What are you doing?" the guy asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't really know. This my first time at fighting, Mum said that I'll probably beat everyone without trying. So I entered!" she grinned.  
  
The guy laughed and threw a punch at her face. He hit, but Cindi stood there, unfazed.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even feel that! My turn!" she beamed, and flicked him out of the arena with her pinkie. The crowds went wild.  
  
"How'd she do that?" gasped Goten.  
  
"He was just weak, that's all." Trunks stated plainly.  
  
The next matches went quite smoothly, Cindi beating everyone with ease. The last battle was between her and Trunks.  
  
"How cool! This will be so fun!" squealed Cindi, Aquaria smiled.  
  
"Try not to hurt him too badly," Aquaria sighed.  
  
"You forget who my father was," Cindi smirked evilly.  
  
Aquaria smiled and looked at her ring, "No. I never do, you know that."  
  
  
  
Cell was bored. For the millionth time he strode over to the barred exit and started to repeatedly bang his head against the bars.  
  
"Must you do that?!" hissed Frieza.  
  
Cell did not reply.  
  
"Stop doing that!" growled one of the Ginue force.  
  
Cell poked his head out through the bars to see two of the ogres talking angrily.  
  
'Stupid ogres,' he thought dully.  
  
The ogres left. Cell studied the bars he had been banging his head against. They were cracked and slightly broken. Cell punched his fist through the bars and sped out of the jail cell.  
  
'Free. . . But what difference does it make?" thought Cell dully as the other occupants of the jail sped past him.  
  
Cell levitated to the ground and started to explore the desert. 'What does any of this matter? What does anything matter? I'm alone. . .'  
  
Cell stopped as he walked past a cave leading underground. With nothing better to do, he decided to walk in.  
  
The glittering walls of the dark cave were covered in clusters of finger- long crystals. In the middle of the cave was a small puddle surrounded by crystals.  
  
"If this isn't some magical mirror thing, I don't know what is," mumbled Cell sarcastically as he looked into the puddle-mirror. Various colours swirled around in it, until they moved to resemble a scene. Then they became sharper, like a TV. Cell squinted at the picture, it was Aquaria.  
  
"Aquaria?" whimpered Cell sadly, reaching out to touch the puddle-mirror, then withdrew his hand as if afraid that he might disturb the image. Aquaria was cheering on someone, Cell couldn't see who. As if reading his thoughts, the mirror's picture moved to that of Cindi fighting Trunks in mid-air.  
  
"That's. . . my eighth Cell junior. . ." mumbled Cell, his magenta eyes wide.  
  
  
  
Cindi and Trunks were fighting hard-out, Trunks now super and Cindi giving it all she had.  
  
'Goten said she had a tail." thought Trunks as he circled her.  
  
'Hey! Maybe I should use my tail! I could use it to grab his head or something!" planned Cindi as she let her blue-and-black-spotted tail slink out of her pants.  
  
In the audience, Gohan gasped, that tail was oddly similar to Cell's.  
  
Trunks stared at the strange tail, "What is that?"  
  
Cindi blushed furiously, "It's a tail stupid!"  
  
"Yeah but. . . it looks like the tail that that monster on the TV had," Trunks frowned.  
  
". . .So?!" growled Cindi.  
  
"Who was your father anyway?" asked Trunks slowly.  
  
Cindi didn't answer, but threw a ki blast at him instead.  
  
Aquaria sat in the stands, worrying her head off, 'What if she gets hurt? I would never forgive myself. . .'  
  
The lady sitting next to her gasped, "Th-that tail! It's like the monster of Nikki town!"  
  
"Cell, his name was Cell," corrected Aquaria wearily.  
  
The lady gave her an odd look, before continuing to watch the fight.  
  
Cindi felt dizzy for some reason, like the energy was being sucked out of her with a vacuum.  
  
"Tired. . ." mumbled Cindi as she suddenly stopped in mid-air. Trunks didn't notice this and shot her with a ki blast. Cindi fell.  
  
Aquaria screamed and rushed down to the grounds. Trunks just levitated in the air, watching in horror as Cindi hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
Yam shook his head and looked at his companion, "Did you really have to suck her power out like that, it's only a kid. It's not like she had any power,"  
  
His companion looked at him, "Actually, she did. Quite a lot too."  
  
Yam looked out at the arena, where Aquaria was trying to wake Cindi up, "Who's that?"  
  
Supopo-Bitchi compared Aquaria to Cindi, "She could be the girl's mother. No, she looks too young, and she can't be her sister, she doesn't have a tail."  
  
"The girl is definitely strange, maybe we should bring her to Babidi?" suggested Yam.  
  
"Yeah, what about the other girl?" muttered Supopo-Bitchi.  
  
Yam shrugged.  
  
Aquaria gently lifted Cindi's battered form into her arms, "Cindi? Are you okay?" she asked softly.  
  
Cindi opened an eye and smiled weakly, "Yeah, sort of."  
  
Trunks landed on the ground beside them, "I'm, uh, sorry Cindi," he apologised nervously.  
  
Cindi grinned, "It's okay! I just have to take a little nap. . ." she yawned, before falling asleep in Aquaria's arms.  
  
Trunks looked worried, "I really didn't mean to! Honest! Will she be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Cindi's just having a rest, you know," Aquaria smiled, taking her over to the sick-bay.  
  
Trunks walked off the grounds towards his Dad.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, "It took you that long to defeat a girl?!" he snapped, "A weak, pathetic, girl?! And you were in your super form too!" he seethed.  
  
Trunks hid his emotions well, but it took all his might to contain himself, he left the arena and went into the garden that surrounded the tournament, to see Goten. 


	15. Purple midget guy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Aquaria sat in the hospital wing of the stadium, where the injured were, waiting to see if Cindi was alright. A doctor came out, frowning.  
  
"How is she?" asked Aquaria urgently.  
  
"Not good, she has lost an arm and most of her legs." he frowned.  
  
Aquaria, remembering how Cindi could regenerate herself like Cell had, breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor gave her an odd look, "Is she, uh, your daughter?" he asked.  
  
"By adoption, she'll be fine," Aquaria smiled.  
  
A nurse ran out of the operation room, distraught, "That- that thing grew it's legs and arm back!" she sobbed.  
  
Aquaria walked past the two calmly and poked her head in the room, Cindi was slowly healing her injuries, with a dull expression on her face, "Don't know what happened. . ." she mumbled to herself. The operators had their backs against the walls, looking both horrified and terrified.  
  
"Cindi? Are you okay?" asked Aquaria as she sat down beside her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, fine. It's just. . ." Cindi gave her healing arm a strange look, "I could feel the energy leaking out of me, like water out of a balloon. . . Then Trunks shot me and it was all over."  
  
Cindi hung her head, "I lost. . ."  
  
Aquaria smiled and hugged her tenderly, "It doesn't matter. You're okay, that's what counts."  
  
Cindi slid off the bed and stretched her arms, which were covered in blue armour, like her legs, because of the regeneration, "Can we go home now?" Cindi whined, "Most of the adult matches are already over, I just wanna go home and take a nap.'  
  
Aquaria smiled softly and picked the seven year old up, "Sure, I just have to see Gohan first. His match with that weird guy should be starting soon. Will that be okay?"  
  
Cindi nodded, "Sure, but don't get into any gossip sessions, they take forever!"  
  
Aquaria giggled and put Cindi down so they could walk there.  
  
  
  
Aquaria and Cindi had arrived a second too late, Gohan was already walking onto the grounds. Cindi looked at the people around her as Aquaria sat down and waited patiently for the fight to get itself over with. She saw a guy standing in front of her. He was her height, except he had purple skin and a white mohawk. Cindi laughed, "Man, you're so short!" she managed to stutter between laughs.  
  
The guy turned to face her with a stern look on his purple face, "I don't see why you're laughing, we are of the same height," he replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah but I'm seven!" she laughed.  
  
The guy's face went an even darker shade of purple. Piccolo gave Cindi a dark look, "You should show a little more respect for-"  
  
Cindi cut him off, "I know, midgets deserve respect. Sorry I laughed," she apologised, bowing curtly.  
  
Aquaria, who was watching this, tried not to laugh as the purple guy fumed angrily.  
  
"Midget?!" he seethed.  
  
"I can see why you need a body-guard, someone might step on you," Cindi stated, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Cindi. . . leave the midget alone," Aquaria asked politely.  
  
That was the last straw, Aquaria could see miniature lightening bolts hit the ground around the purple guy as he started to power up, "I am not a midget!!!" he thundered.  
  
By now the whole of the Z fighters, excluding Gohan, were watching the scene.  
  
"Uh, then you have a good way of hiding your height!" Cindi grinned, "By the way, those are some neat earings! Are they from that shop that sells all this girl stuff, I think I've been in there. . ."  
  
"These are not girl earings!" growled the purple guy.  
  
"But, you are a girl, right?" Cindi frowned.  
  
Aquaria buried her head in her hands, Cindi could be so unobservant.  
  
"No I am not a girl!" thundered the guy.  
  
"Heh, uh, oops. . ." Cindi laughed nervously.  
  
Just then, every one's attention was on the fight as Gohan's opponent started to suck the energy out of him.  
  
Aquaria put one and one together, 'I have to get Cindi out of here!' she thought, panic stricken. She swiftly walked out of the stadium, Cindi following close behind.  
  
They had gotten as far as the outer grounds, when they were stopped by Yam, "And where do you think you're going?" he smirked.  
  
Aquaria held her ground, protecting Cindi, "Home," she stated firmly, trying to walk past him.  
  
Yam moved in front of her, "I don't think so."  
  
Cindi looked at the guy's forehead, where a weird 'M' had been tattooed, "Moron alert!" she pointed out loudly.  
  
Aquaria and Yam gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Well if an 'L' on your forehead means 'looser' then an 'M' must stand for 'moron'. Or 'meat- head'. You could be either," stated Cindi smartly.  
  
"Listen kid, no-one tolerates a smart-ass. . ." Yam growled.  
  
Aquaria interrupted him, "No-one tolerates a fat-ass either! Now move off!" she snapped.  
  
"Woo! Go Mum!" Cindi cheered.  
  
"She's your mother?" Yam frowned.  
  
"By adoption," Cindi informed him.  
  
Aquaria tapped her bright pink fluffy bunny slippers on the ground impatiently, "I told you to move meat-head!" she snapped.  
  
"Fine, but the kid is coming with me," Yam stated plainly before he'd flown off dragging Cindi through the air by her tail, Aquaria just stood there in shock.  
  
Cell watched the puddle-mirror in horror as he saw Cindi being kidnapped by Yam.  
  
"Cindi!" he cried, trying desperately to think of a way to save her. He flew out of the cave, heading towards where King Yemma lived.  
  
"Yemma!!!" thundered Cell.  
  
King Yemma turned to face the desperate android, "Yes?" he frowned.  
  
"I need to be brought back to life!" Cell stated firmly.  
  
Two or three trolls that were in Yemma's office burst out into hysteric laughter. Cell blasted one of them into oblivion.  
  
"No," replied Yemma sternly.  
  
"No?! Listen you great oaf! I demand you resurrect me at once!" Cell bellowed, powering up.  
  
"Do you really think I would let a mass-murderer loose on earth?" Yemma frowned, "Tell me why I should do this?"  
  
Cell started, but turned to see the two remaining trolls listening, he raised his hand to them, palm up, "Sorry, but this is personal. Goodbye," he drawled, before blasting them out of the office. He turned to face Yemma again, "My daughter, Cindi, is in trouble. I have to save her," Cell informed him.  
  
"Daughter?" asked Yemma.  
  
"Yes. My eighth Cell junior. My, err, friend, Aquaria is looking after her," replied Cell sharply.  
  
"Aquaria?" questioned Yemma.  
  
Cell's face flushed red, "This is just stalling! I need to save Cindi and I need to save her now!" he bellowed, the office shaking with his rage.  
  
Yemma thought for a moment, "One hour. If you kill anyone, you're right back here immediately, understand?" asked Yemma sternly.  
  
Cell nodded soberly, his magenta eyes showing his determination clearly.  
  
  
  
Cindi's arms were crossed, a 'I'm-very-annoyed-here!' frown on her face, her midnight-black, long hair blowing in her face, and Yam dragging her through the air by her tail. She was not amused.  
  
"Do you mind? That really hurts!" growled Cindi.  
  
Yam ignored her.  
  
"Listen meat-head moron! That thing your holding is my tail! Not a leash! This is painful!!!" she wailed.  
  
"Your screaming is painful!" Yam hissed.  
  
Cindi went silent. For two minutes, "I'm bored!" she whined.  
  
Yam tried valiantly to ignore her whining. It didn't work, "Would you shut up already?!" he barked at the protesting Cindi.  
  
Cindi, half way through a sentence, went oddly quiet.  
  
"Sheesh, somebody got up on the wrong side of the hammock," Cindi mumbled.  
  
"Don't you mean 'bed'?" muttered Yam.  
  
"I sleep in a hammock, beds are boring," replied Cindi vaguely. She tried to struggle free of his iron-like grip for the millionth time, failed, and went back to being dragged limply through the air. She squinted at a tiny figure that was flying after them. It was not Supopo-Bitchi, he was in front.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Mr. Midget?! Hello!!! Somebody needs saving over here!!!" she yelled at the purple figure that was catching up to them.  
  
Yam sped up.  
  
"Excuse me?! He's supposed to rescue me! You're the villain! You're supposed to stop, fight, loose badly, then he's supposed to take me back to my Mum!" explained Cindi.  
  
Yam continued to gain speed, the purple figure and him stayed the same distance apart for a long time.  
  
"Why me?" moaned Cindi, her tail feeling like it was going to pop out, she watched the purple guy for a bit longer, quite bored with his valiant attempts to gain speed.  
  
"Hey, meat-head!" snapped Cindi.  
  
Yam turned his head around to face her, "What?!"  
  
Cindi pointed to the purple guy, "Look, he's getting mad. I think you should let me go, or you could get your butt seriously kicked! Kidnapping me is angering him!" she pointed out.  
  
Yam sighed, "No, you calling him a midget is angering him. He always speeds up in anger when you call him that. The guy is a bit touchy when it comes to height issues."  
  
Cindi looked at the infuriated guy, then got an idea, "Hey! Purple dude! I've seen midgets taller than you! What? Do you grow that mohawk to make yourself look taller or something?" she yelled at the guy.  
  
Severely annoyed, the guy continued to speed up.  
  
"What? You little brat!" hissed Yam as he saw what she was doing.  
  
  
  
Aquaria paced the grounds nervously, not knowing what to do about her daughter. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, she was too distraught to notice.  
  
"Aquaria? Are- are you okay?" asked a familiar soothing voice.  
  
Aquaria looked up, "Cell!" she cried, hugging him fiercely and bursting out into tears, "They- they took Cindi!" she sobbed.  
  
Cell gathered her up into his arms, "I know, we'll save her. Don't worry," he assured her.  
  
Cell took off and sped after the cluster of high energy signals. His rage against the ones who stole Cindi propelled his power, he sped past Goku and the others until they could see Cindi. Yam and the purple guy in the distance.  
  
  
  
By now, the purple guy was only five meters away from where Cindi was being dragged along, watching him struggle to gain speed half-heartedly.  
  
"Aw come on meat-head! We must be half way across the world by now!" complained Cindi.  
  
"Almost," he muttered.  
  
Cindi turned to see the purple guy, "Hi. My name's Cindi. What's yours?" she asked the purple midget.  
  
"Hey! How come your asking his name but not mine?!" growled Yam.  
  
"Because you're a meat-head and he's not," spat Cindi.  
  
"Brat," Yam muttered to himself.  
  
"Supreme Kai," he said as he tried to grab hold of Cindi.  
  
"Oh. Long name! My real name is Cindi Nova Renleeall. But Mum calls me Cindi. So. . . what's up SK?" she asked casually.  
  
'At least she's not calling me 'midget' any more' thought SK as he flew on.  
  
SK made a wild grab for Cindi, but only managed to get a fist-full of her hair. He yanked sharply, trying to pull Cindi from Yam's grip.  
  
"Owie! Owie! Owie!!! Let go you stupid midget!" wailed Cindi.  
  
Cindi's tail squirmed against Yam's grip in pain, and then opened up into a funnel, as Cell had done in his first form to absorb people.  
  
Yam, in shock, let go of her. Cindi was caught off guard and tried to fly so as not to crash into SK. But unfortunately, Cindi's tail, still in a funnel, whipped around behind her and, on instinct, started to suck SK up.  
  
Cindi whipped around to see SK stuck half-way up her tail, "Aaah! Hey! Get out of there!" she protested, swaying her tail to try to get him out.  
  
Yam watched with wide eyes, "You- you're related to Cell!" he gasped.  
  
"Somebody get that midget out of my tail!" whined Cindi loudly.  
  
Yam, remembering his duty, grabbed Cindi by the shoulder and wrenched her backwards, flinging SK out of Cindi's tail, and then speeding off towards the not-to- distant place he had to be.  
  
  
  
Cell and Aquaria stopped behind a mountain close to where Yam had taken Cindi.  
  
"You wait here, I'll get Cindi," announced Cell.  
  
Aquaria caught Cell's arm, "No. I'll go, I'm the one that let Cindi be kidnapped, and I want to prove to the both of you that I can take care of her," Aquaria told him soberly.  
  
Cell hesitated, "I only have one hour here, do you even know how powerful these people are?" he asked.  
  
"Roughly, Gohan and the others are going to fight them, I can just rush in and pick up Cindi. And then we can all go for an ice-cream!" she beamed.  
  
Cell smiled, "Just as brave, just as stubborn as usual," he smiled. Cell looked down at her hand, "You're. . . wearing the ring!" he stuttered.  
  
Aquaria smiled gently, "Of course I am! I love you silly!"  
  
Cell looked at her feet, "And you're still wearing the bunny slippers too."  
  
Aquaria smiled and hugged him, "We can't waste time, I'll go get Cindi, if I'm not back in five minutes. . . It wont happen so don't worry," she added hastily before running off to save Cindi.  
  
Cell stood there, a worried expression on his face, "Be careful Aquaria, I don't want to let you die twice. . ."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is late! I might be updating every second day from now on, sorry! And just to let you know, I will be calling Supreme Kai, 'SK' from now on. Hey! Give me a break already! It's a long name! You don't see me typing 'Cindi Nova Renleeall' every time she says something! It's either 'SK', 'Purple Dude' or 'Midget' okay? And if anyone's got any questions, or has found an error in my work, or can't find the hidden meaning to Cindi's real name ;) Drop me a line! My e-mail thing is on my profile page. And yes I once was known as 'Demon Llama.' Okay, bye now! ( 


	16. Cindi gets kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Cindi yelped as she landed on her butt in the middle of a rocky terrain. She spotted a strange structure with an 'M' on it and laughed, "What is that? 'Meat-head- quarters'?" she laughed.  
  
Yam tried desperately to ignore her as he and Supopo-Bitchi talked in quiet mutters.  
  
Cindi could sense SK and the Z fighters hide behind the rocks, 'Wow, they must've found midget,' thought Cindi, mildly impressed.  
  
'Do not call me midget!!!' SK's voice echoed inside her head.  
  
'Wow, you're a psychic?' asked Cindi through her thoughts.  
  
'A god actually,' replied SK knowingly.  
  
Cindi burst out in a fit of giggles. Yam and Supopo-Bitchi stared at her with puzzled expressions, "Do you think she's lost it?" whispered Supopo-Bitchi.  
  
Yam looked at Cindi again, "Dunno, guess she might've."  
  
'Man! For a god you certainly are short little guy!' thought Cindi, amused.  
  
'Will you leave my height alone?!' SK's mind thundered in Cindi's.  
  
Gohan watched SK carefully as SK continued to glare at Cindi's laughing figure, "Supreme Kai? Are you alright?" asked Gohan carefully. "Fine," replied SK firmly.  
  
Cindi snapped out of he giggling trance as she felt the three different power levels approach her. Aquaria and Cell's, who were coming through the mountain pass, Babidi and Debura. Cindi squeaked and hid behind a rock, on the other side of the plain from the Z fighters.  
  
Gohan covered his face with his hand, everyone could still see Cindi's bright blue tail sticking out from behind the rock.  
  
  
  
Aquaria and Cell crept down the mountain pass, going as fast as they could without being heard. Aquaria could see Cindi from behind the rock, "Cell! Look!" she whispered excitedly.  
  
Cell nodded as he saw her tail. Cell helped Aquaria down the mountain until they were behind a large rock pillar.  
  
"I'll go and watch from those cliffs," Cell told Aquaria, pointing at the extremely tall mountains, "I'll keep my power level as low as I can, and I'll try to stay hidden. Even with this bright green armour," Cell smirked.  
  
Aquaria smiled, "You watch our backs, I'll go rescue Cindi," she agreed.  
  
They hugged, then Cell dashed off to climb the mountain.  
  
Aquaria breathed in deeply before peering out behind the rock.  
  
She could see a small prune-like figure making Supopo-Bitchi swell and blow up, while a devil-like person stood behind him, looking quite bored.  
  
"Oh dear. . ." Aquaria whimpered, 'Oh yeah, just waltz right in and pick up Cindi. It's not like there are any dangerous obstacles you have to worry about!' thought Aquaria angrily.  
  
Cindi quivered on the spot as she hid behind the rock.  
  
'Cindi,' came SK's slightly annoyed voice in her head.  
  
'What?' whined Cindi's mind.  
  
'Your tail sticking out,' SK pointed out bluntly.  
  
'Arg!' thought Cindi as she quickly withdrew her obvious tail. But that didn't help, there was not one person that did not know that there was a person hiding behind that rock.  
  
Cindi could hear footsteps approaching her, she turned her head upwards to come face-to- face with Babidi, she looked at the 'M' on the front of his clothes, "So. . ." started Cindi, "You're the leader of the moronic meat-heads, right?" she asked.  
  
Babidi's face turned an ugly shade of violet-maroon.  
  
Cindi stood up, and found that she was indeed taller than Babidi, "I don't believe this! What's with all the midget peoples?!" she sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I am no midget you insolent brat!" croaked Babidi.  
  
"Oh no, no. Of course you're not," replied Cindi simply.  
  
'Oh yeah! Let's all be nice to the bad guys why don't we!' SK's mind intervened with Cindi's.  
  
Cindi ignored that.  
  
"You're too short to be a midget. Midgets are taller than that," she snorted.  
  
Babidi lost it, "Debura! Take care of that brat now!" he yelled.  
  
"Ew! Look at those wrinkles! What did you do? Stay in the bath a millennium too long?" laughed Cindi.  
  
Debura frowned, "What is she doing here?" he asked no-one in particular.  
  
"Well, one of your 'moronic meat-heads' kidnapped me because they thought I was 'strange'. What is that? Racist?" she growled.  
  
Babidi stopped, "What race are you anyway?" he asked, narrowing his overly- huge eyes.  
  
"Bio Android, I'm a clone," she explained.  
  
Half the Z fighters fought back gasps, 'She- she's a Cell junior!' thought Gohan in cold realization.  
  
Cindi waved her long Cell-in-his-first-form-like blue-with-black-spots tail through the air in evidence, "I am simply a clone of the most powerful existence ever known to man. It was a fluke that he was beaten by a monkey-man," she muttered angrily.  
  
'Monkey-man?' thought Gohan.  
  
'Cindi, I advise you get out of there, now!' SK ordered her telepathically.  
  
'Make me,' she retorted with her mind.  
  
"Hmph, I'm leaving. This is so boring!" she complained.  
  
She started to walk away, but Debura grabbed her by the arm to stop her.  
  
  
  
Aquaria built up her strength, 'Now or never,' she told herself, 'They won't mind me taking Cindi. They have no use for her here. . .'  
  
Aquaria took a deep breath, and marched onto the dusty field.  
  
Cindi looked up to see a very worried and angry Aquaria marching towards them, "Oh no! You're in for it big time buddy!" she warned Debura under her breath, pitying him. She knew what happened to people that messed with her and had to face Aquaria's wrath.  
  
Aquaria marched right up to Debura, forgetting that he had the power to blow her up with his mind even, "Excuse me, but I would like an explanation of why you kidnapped my daughter," requested Aquaria strongly. Her doe-like chocolate-brown eyes burning with her contained anger.  
  
Debura looked Aquaria over, 'Not bad looking, for a human,' he thought amusedly to himself, 'I need some entertainment anyway.'  
  
"Your daughter?" he asked, frowning, 'She looks too young to be married even!'  
  
"Cindi, my adopted daughter," she informed him, Cindi waved.  
  
Debura smirked, "She is no longer yours."  
  
"How so?" asked Aquaria evenly, determined not to show a weakness.  
  
"You are a simple, weak, stupid human. You don't stand a chance against anyone," Debura laughed coldly, his arms crossed proudly over his chest.  
  
"Even so, you lack manners and common sense. Cindi is my daughter, you have no right to say that she is staying in your care, she is my daughter and we are leaving," Aquaria told him firmly.  
  
"Listen human, I could destroy you in my sleep. Why should I do as you say?" Debura asked her lightly.  
  
"You're not as strong as you think, person," she muttered.  
  
"Person?" laughed Debura.  
  
"Well you're not exactly human, are you?" Aquaria sighed impatiently.  
  
"I am Debura, lord and master of the world of evil," he smirked egotistically.  
  
"Yay for you, now please, let my daughter go," Aquaria ordered him sternly.  
  
Cindi, who was still struggling against Debura's grip, stopped and glared up at him, "Come on! You heard the woman! Lemme go!" she growled.  
  
Debura ignored her, "I don't see why, what's in it for me?" he asked, half interested.  
  
Cindi, noticing that his grip had loosened slightly, fired a ki ball at his face and ran behind Aquaria, who still stood there strongly.  
  
"You little brat!" he hissed.  
  
Cindi flew above Aquaria's head and blew a raspberry at him, "Ha, ha! Stupid moron!"  
  
Out of spite, Debura spat at her.  
  
"Ew!" cried Cindi, but Aquaria caught it with her hand before it could reach Cindi, not knowing what the saliva could do, "How dare you?! That was disgusting and uncalled for!" Aquaria shouted.  
  
Debura froze, knowing that he had hit the wring person, 'No! How could I have been so careless?!' he thought, angry with himself.  
  
Aquaria gasped as her hand started to solidify into rock, "Huh?!" she gasped, before she became a statue, still protecting Cindi from Debura. 


	17. 10 seconds of life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Cell, who was watching all this from the ledge, gasped as his love was turned to stone, 'I let her die, again. . .' he thought sadly, 'How could I do this? Sit around up here when I'm supposed to be helping, saving her. Not watching her die, again. Cell knew he had only ten seconds, enough to get revenge.  
  
Ten seconds, With a roar, Cell swooped down from the mountain.  
  
Nine seconds, Cell fired a ki blast.  
  
Eight seconds, Debura narrowly missed it, because Cell's anger slowed his aim.  
  
Seven seconds, Cell landed on the plain.  
  
Six seconds, "You killed Aquaria. . ." hissed Cell  
  
Five seconds, "Die!!!" Cell yelled.  
  
Four seconds, Cell ran at Debura.  
  
Three seconds, Debura braced himself.  
  
Two seconds, Cell fired up his ki.  
  
One second left, Cell ran right at Debura, but on contact seemed to run through him like a ghost made of smoke.  
  
Streams of silver tears ran down the side of Cindi's pale face, 'No. . .' she thought, lost.  
  
SK felt a twinge of sorrow for Cindi, he could tell that those were her parents.  
  
Cindi's feet gave way beneath her, she sunk to the ground, crying. Debura, in frustration, took care of the 'hidden' Z fighters.  
  
Cindi sat on the plain floor in a fettle position. Her tail curled around her left leg and her head hidden behind her arms, 'They're dead. . .' she thought sadly, 'I'm alone now, what do I do?' Cindi whipped her head around to see the ship, she glared at it, 'That- that thing. It's that thing's fault! Because of that stupid devil-person, my parents are gone. . .' thought Cindi angrily. Cindi stopped and looked at Aquaria, who's face, although stone, was still set in a determined expression. Cindi knew what she had to do, find out how to get her mother back! Cindi's tail swished in front of her and opened up, Cindi's tail was smaller that first-form-Cell's had been, so she usually used it to store items, although if they were the wrong shape, or too hard, it would be very painful. She only carried one thing in her tail, her dark blue, fuzzy mouse slippers. Cindi slipped them on with a grin, her mother had designed and made them herself just for her, Cindi.  
  
Cindi looked up at Aquaria, "Thanks Mum," she smiled, before running off to try and get in the ship.  
  
Cindi ran to the ship and tried to open the door, to no avail. She cursed to herself, then stuck her sensitive ear to the side of the ship, trying to hear the voices inside.  
  
"Papa rapper?" Cindi murmured as she eavesdropped, "The wrinkly dude's Dad is a rapper? I didn't know evil guys were into rap music. . ."  
  
Five minutes later, Cindi got bored and sat down outside the ship, growling in frustration.  
  
"Stupid headache," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and tried to find the source of it. She searched through her memory of the Z fighters that made up Cell, a few of them had psychic powers, "Ah, so that's why SK kept going into my mind!" Cindi murmured, "Ew."  
  
Five more minutes, "Arg! Something happen already!" cried Cindi in frustration, she kicked the ship. Silence, then the earth started to shake slightly and small rocks began to rise into the air.  
  
"Ah! No! Mum!" cried Cindi, trying to stop her mother from falling over. Cindi felt the headache lift, "Huh? What?! Midget died?! Oh! I knew someone would step on him!" muttered Cindi, when in actual truth, they had just been teleported to the fight she had been at before, at the stadium.  
  
Cell blinked several times before he noticed that he was lying on the ground in H.F.I.L.  
  
"Aquaria. . .?" he murmured, squinting up at the figure that was crouched beside him, he could berley make out a silhouette, his eyes were so sore and blurry.  
  
"Wrong," replied Frieza's horrible voice.  
  
Cell frowned and sat up, rubbing his armoured head, "How dare that creature harm her. . .!"  
  
He muttered angrily, getting up and stretching.  
  
Cell looked around, he was back in the jail. He strode over to the barred exit and tapped the troll, who was guarding the jail, on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" sneered the troll.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Cell asked sternly.  
  
"A while," replied the troll.  
  
"Did you happen to see anybody with long blue hair around here?" Cell asked slowly.  
  
"No, but King Yemma has spotted about three people stuck half-way to death. One was green, one was bald, and one had blue hair," explained the troll dumbly.  
  
"Piccolo, Krillin and Aquaria. . ." Cell murmured, "You have to let me out of here!" he demanded, "I have to see her!"  
  
"Can't stay two minutes in this place can you?" Frieza sneered, "Not perfect enough for you Cell?"  
  
"Stay out of this Frieza," Cell growled.  
  
"You're not leaving," snorted the troll, turning away form him.  
  
"Get Yemma, he will listen!" commanded Cell, ki radiating from his body.  
  
"Don't waste your time, why would anyone listen to you?" mumbled one of the Ginue Force.  
  
Cell spun around, "I left to save my only living child, she's alive but now Aquaria is half-dead!" he thundered, the mountain shook with his voice, "I may be the only one that can save her! And I will not rot in this waste land while the only person who ever cared about me is in peril!!!"  
  
"Aw, let's all feel sorry for the lonely cockroach," suggested Frieza sarcastically.  
  
Cell ignored him, and stared out the barred exit, 'Please don't die Aquaria. Even if I have to be alone forever, you have to live. For Cindi's sake and for your own!'  
  
  
  
Cindi had given up on waiting patiently for something to happen, she knocked politely on the door, several times, tried to kick the ship, which hurt her foot. She then proceeded to yell insults at the ship, which made Debura, who could hear her wonder who had taught her to swear and insult in thirteen different languages.  
  
Cindi yelped when SK and Gohan appeared suddenly behind her, and the doors to the ship opened, "Oh yeah, you open for them but not for the people who knock?!"  
  
Gohan rushed passed Cindi and into the ship, Cindi went to follow.  
  
"Stop, I'm going first," SK stated firmly.  
  
"Why?" drawled Cindi.  
  
"Because for one. I'm a god. And two, I don't trust that thing," he muttered, pointing at her tail as he walked past her and into the ship.  
  
Cindi smirked and followed, 'You never know midget, I just might get a little hungry and. . .' thought Cindi sneakily.  
  
'Don't even think it!' retorted SK in telepathy.  
  
Cindi was silent for a moment as the three walked down the corridor, "I'm bored!" she complained, "Wait. . .no, I'm hungry!!!" she whined.  
  
They entered a large room, Cindi looked around, "Ah! Froggies!" she cried in terror, hiding behind SK. Gohan blasted all of the frig-like guards and they continued to walk through the passage.  
  
'What was that?' hissed SK in his mind.  
  
'Uh, sorry. It's just that. . . I'm afraid of frogs,' replied Cindi.  
  
'The spawn of the mighty Cell-' thought SK scoffingly.  
  
"Clone of the mighty Cell," Cindi corrected him.  
  
'The clone of the 'mighty' Cell is afraid of frogs?' thought SK idly.  
  
'A 'mighty god' can exist that high?' she thought to him.  
  
"Would you leave my height alone?!" growled SK, out loud.  
  
Gohan gave the two squabbling ones a funny look.  
  
"He started it!" accused Cindi.  
  
SK was about to protest when Cindi flew over to Gohan and whispered in his ear, "I think this one's a little funny in the head. I mean, he thinks he's a god!" she whispered.  
  
Gohan sighed and kept walking.  
  
Cindi got bored, so she decided to try singing, "Hickory Dikory Dock! The mouse ran up the clock! The Clock struck one. . . The rest got away with minor injuries," she grinned to herself.  
  
  
  
Aquaria opened her eyes, she was floating in some sort of vortex.  
  
"Where am I?" she murmured numbly.  
  
"In the void between life and death," replied Piccolo casually.  
  
Krillin was still out cold.  
  
"Let me guess, turned into stone too?" she asked, trying to swim about in the zero-gravity dimension.  
  
Piccolo was floating with his arms and legs crossed in meditation, Krillin was floating limply around the dimension, forgotten.  
  
"Yes, by Debura," Piccolo growled.  
  
Aquaria flapped her arms to try and propel herself around the dimension, "That's harsh. How do we get out of here?" asked Aquaria. "We can't, not until Debura is defeated," Piccolo answered, his eyes still closed in meditation.  
  
"Oh well, it shouldn't take Cindi that long to kick his butt. No point even getting comfortable," she yawned. "Cindi? You mean that Cell-like kid you were protecting?" questioned Piccolo, opening his eyes. "Yeah. She's a Cell junior, she can handle it. No pressure," she smirked at the vortex.  
  
Piccolo snorted, "She won't stand a chance," he murmured.  
  
Aquaria didn't listen to him, she simply took off her bunny slippers and hugged them to her chest, "Cell. . . I miss you. . ." she whispered to the slippers, "Please rescue me. . ." 


	18. The septuplets!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM! breaks down and cries  
  
Cindi grumbled and muttered angrily as she trudged back up the passage way to the exit, "You're too young, you can't stay and fight!" she mimicked SK's words using her voice imitator, curtesy of Cell.  
  
Cindi trudged out of the ship and sat down on a nearby rock.  
  
'Stupid midget,' she thought to herself.  
  
'I heard that!' replied SK's mind.  
  
'Isn't it 'read' not 'heard' I mean, it's not as if you're actually talking to me,' replied Cindi angrily.  
  
Cindi sighed and looked around the plain. The next moment, Babidi, Debura, Gohan, SK and the sphere-thingie appeared.  
  
"Ah!!! Oh would you please not do that!!!" cried Cindi angrily.  
  
The others ignored her, probably to involved in their own fights. Cindi watched as SK and Gohan chose their opponents.  
  
"Oi! What about me?! I can fight too!" protested Cindi.  
  
Cindi watched as the sphere-thingie started to do something, causing the fighters to halt.  
  
"No one listens! It's a conspiracy! It's a freakin conspiracy!" growled Cindi, ignoring the sphere-thingie.  
  
  
  
Cell shot ki beams at the prison bars, punched and attacked them too.  
  
"Give it up Cell," somebody murmured, Cell ignored them.  
  
After an hour of solid attacks, the bars gave way and Cell escaped. He flew over H.F.I.L for a while, looking for his targets. He spotted them.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Cell?" murmured one of them, half busy blowing up the amusement park.  
  
"Yeah, guess he finally blew out the jail," replied another of them.  
  
The two turned to see three more of them giggling and huddled around something. A fourth one came up to them, "Hey! The other guys found a bottle of Vodka!" he sniggered.  
  
The rest of them ran over to the one holding the bottle and began to fight over it.  
  
Cell shook his head, "You kids really shouldn't be drinking that at your age," he drawled, mildly annoyed.  
  
The Cell juniors turned around, "Cell?!" they exclaimed.  
  
Cell smirked, "I was going to blow up some people and seek revenge on another, would you like to join me?" he asked lazily.  
  
"Yeah!!!" chorused the Cell juniors.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cindi watched the fat, pink Martian waddle about like a sumo-wrestler trying to preform a ballet. She giggled as 'Buu' made faces at Babidi.  
  
"Oh man!" she giggled, "My sides hurt!" she chocked between laughs as she fell off the rock.  
  
'You should be acting a little more serious! This thing is capable of destroying entire galaxies!' SK's mind penetrated Cindi's.  
  
'But he's soooo cute!' thought Cindi in reply.  
  
Debura made a remark at Buu, who then spouted steam like a Barbie-pink teapot.  
  
Cindi only laughed harder, "Too. . . Funny!" she laughed.  
  
Buu smacked Debura in the face, and sent him sky-rocketing. SK turned to watch Cindi, 'Maybe now she can understand the magnitude of the situation. . .' he thought to himself hopefully.  
  
Cindi then burst out into another fit of laughter, SK sighed inwardly, 'Or not. . .'  
  
  
  
Aquaria got bored easily, Piccolo didn't seem to like her Gorilla jokes, which made Aquaria wonder if the guy even had the ability to laugh, "You are soooo boring!" she complained, as Piccolo had not even moved when she'd told her last joke.  
  
"Ha, ha," Piccolo said slowly, trying to be nice, but his words were accidentally laced with what Aquaria saw as sarcasm.  
  
Aquaria frowned and tried to bop Piccolo on the head, resulting in a sore fist and Aquaria spinning wildly around the vortex until she could control her gravity.  
  
"Stupid thick-headed. . ." mumbled Aquaria, hugging her bunny slippers.  
  
"And to think a few years ago you called me your 'favourite-green-alien'," Piccolo sighed.  
  
"I did not call you that! I thought you were Cell! It's hard to distinguish one set of approaching footsteps to another you know!" she retorted angrily, nursing her sore hand.  
  
Piccolo felt his ego shatter, and his cheeks burn with blush. Krillin stirred.  
  
"Oh thank goodness! Finally someone I can talk to!" she grinned.  
  
"Huh?" replied Krillin groggily.  
  
"What is grey, hairy and lives on a mans face?" asked Aquaria in a rush.  
  
"Wha?" answered Krillin dazedly.  
  
"A mouse-tache!" Aquaria grinned.  
  
Krillin took a moment to register the joke, "Heh," he replied.  
  
"See?! At least he can take a joke Mr 'Stupid-green-and-showing-no- emotion'!" Aquaria pointed out loudly.  
  
Piccolo frowned, and then went back to meditating. Two seconds later, one of Krillin's shoes hit him in the side of the head, hurting his delicate ears. He turned to scowl at Krillin, to find that Krillin was pointing at Aquaria and Aquaria was trying to pretend that it wasn't her.  
  
  
  
Cell burst into King Yemma's office, for the second time, "Hello Yemma," he greeted the King lightly.  
  
King Yemma frowned, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The rest of the Cell juniors burst into the office, "We are leaving this place, goodbye," he farewelled the King sarcastically, waving two fingers at the King.  
  
Yemma frowned, "You had your chance Cell, one is the most anyone like you could ever get."  
  
Cell looked at his Cell juniors, "What about them?" he asked.  
  
Yemma scowled at the juniors, "They have been wrecking havoc in H.F.I.L since day one," he growled. "Very good boys," he smiled at the juniors, he turned back to Yemma, "What about the three stuck in the void half way here? May I see one?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Why?" frowned Yemma.  
  
"Because when I left, I was to go rescue Cindi. Aquaria came with me, she sacrificed her self to sav e Cindi. If I'd had one more second, I would have defeated that thing and Aquaria and the other two in the void would be free," Cell stated.  
  
Yemma shook his head, "To the void is a one-way ticket. If you go there, you'll have to wait until the one who put the people there has been defeated, you understand?" Yemma asked.  
  
Cell nodded, "What about my Cell juniors? Can I at least send one or two to protect Cindi, since neither guardian is there for her?" asked Cell, trying to hide his desperation.  
  
King Yemma thought for a moment, "You may nominate two, the rest are to go in the void if they so wish," instructed Yemma.  
  
Cell bowed curtly, "Agreed."  
  
He turned to the juniors, "Line up in order boys," he instructed, they did so. Cell's other name was android # 21. And the Cell juniors were numbers 22 until Cindi, who was android # 29.  
  
"Numbers 22 and 25, you will go and protect your younger sister, understand?" asked Cell evenly.  
  
The two stepped forward, "Sure thing!" grinned 22.  
  
"Yay! Finally! We can leave this dump!" cheered 25.  
  
The other five juniors waited patiently for Cell's next order with envious looks on their faces, "The rest of you, have an easier task. We will be going into the void between life and death, you cannot blow up anything there because there is virtually nothing there. But you can sure as H.F.I.L annoy the heck out of Piccolo and Krillin," Cell smirked, the juniors smirked menacingly in unison.  
  
22 and 25 walked up to Yemma, "We're ready!" they grinned at the same time.  
  
"Septuplets. . ." Yemma sighed, before returning them to the world of the living and sending Cell and the five others to the void. Now all they had to do was sit and wait. 


	19. Aaah! Flying midget! Duck!

Disclaimer: I don't own this program, and I don't really care either.  
  
  
  
Cindi watched with dismay as Gohan and SK sped off, with Buu following them closely.  
  
"Oh great, left behind again," huffed Cindi, "All alone in this dump, I might as well be in Antarctica."  
  
"Alone?! Are you deaf and blind child?!" shrieked Babidi.  
  
"Shuddup raisin-head!" Cindi snapped, straining her ears.  
  
Debura narrowed his eyes at the girl, he could hear something and she was trying to hear it too.  
  
"What was that?" hissed Babidi as someone threw a rock at his ugly head.  
  
"Hey Cindi!" called 22, waving merrily at his younger sister.  
  
"What did we miss?" 25 smirked, landing beside her.  
  
"Uh, quite a bit actually, so. How are you guys?" asked Cindi, smiling.  
  
"Fine. Cell made Yemma send us here to protect you and stuff. Cell and the others went to the void to see Aquaria," 22 explained happily.  
  
"Mum. . ." murmured Cindi sadly.  
  
"Hey, what's with the turnip-guy?" asked 25 sceptically.  
  
Debura frowned.  
  
"That guy is the one, who killed Aquaria," replied Cindi angrily, glaring at Debura.  
  
"Oh. . ." nodded 22, "Can we kill him?"  
  
Babidi and Debura exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"Go ahead," Cindi smiled, "I have to. . . take care of some other matters."  
  
25 caught her arm, "Oh no you don't. We were instructed to protect you! 22 can take care of that idiot on his own."  
  
22 grinned maniacally.  
  
Cindi sighed, "Yeah. I know. Would you mind 22?" she asked her elder brother.  
  
"No pressure sis," he grinned, before turning to face Debura.  
  
Debura smirked, and started to work up some saliva.  
  
"Oh no. . ." murmured Cindi, "22! Duck! Don't let him spit on you!"  
  
22 ducked, and Debura missed,  
  
"That's disgusting! What about Meningitis! You could kill somebody!" roared 25 from the sidelines.  
  
"That's how he killed Aquaria," Cindi whispered to 25.  
  
"Ew! That's gross! Didn't your Mum ever teach you proper manners?!" fumed 22.  
  
Debura looked utterly confused.  
  
Babidi frowned, "Well if you children were clones, you don't have a mother! What's your advantage?!" he shrieked.  
  
"Uh. . ." started 22.  
  
"We were born geniuses. We already know manners," 25 drawled.  
  
Cindi's tail slashed through the air like a blue-spotted whip, "Please hurry it up guys, we have to get moving!" she pressed.  
  
22 and 25 nodded, "Ready turnip-head?" 22 mocked.  
  
"My name is Debura," he growled.  
  
Cindi, 22 and 25 burst into hysteric laughter.  
  
"What?!" yelled Debura, blushing furiously.  
  
"Debra is a girls name!" Cindi laughed.  
  
"Debura!" he stressed.  
  
"Okay 'Debbie', ready to fight?" asked 22 in a silly voice.  
  
Cindi and 25 tried to compress their laughter.  
  
  
  
Aquaria floated in the vortex, her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms wrapped securely around herself.  
  
"Stupid vortex," she mumbled aimlessly, her usually bright eyes now dull and lifeless.  
  
Cell appeared in the vortex dimension with a soft 'pop', just like the five Cell juniors.  
  
Cell saw Aquaria floating aimlessly in the dimension and flew swiftly to her side, "Aquaria?" he asked softly.  
  
Aquaria lifted her eyes to look at him "Cell? How did you. . ." she murmured.  
  
Cell silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry I let you die, again," Cell apologised sincerely.  
  
Aquaria smiled, "Thank you," she smiled weakly, "For coming for me."  
  
Cell hugged her, "I owe my life to you. I would die for you, you know that," he smirked.  
  
Aquaria sighed contentedly.  
  
"Dad?" asked one of the Cell juniors, android 24.  
  
Cell looked up from hugging Aquaria.  
  
"Where are we?" 24 asked.  
  
"In the void between life and death," Aquaria smiled dryly.  
  
"Can we leave yet?" grumbled 28.  
  
"No, it's impossible. Not until that guy is defeated," 23 explained smartly.  
  
"Man dudes. That hella sucks!" 27 commented coolly.  
  
26 nodded silently.  
  
  
  
Cindi felt her stomach writhe. Something wasn't right.  
  
"I. . . I think I'm gonna be sick," Cindi groaned.  
  
25 gave her a concerned look, "Cindi? Do you need to sit down? A glass of water?" 25 offered, remembering Cell's instruction to protect her.  
  
"No. . . I can't. . ." moaned Cindi, collapsing to her knees.  
  
22 was still fighting Debura with a confident smirk on his face, "Aw, is little 'Debbie' upset?" he asked mockingly as Debura struggled to keep up.  
  
Debura growled angrily and bared his fangs.  
  
Cindi looked into her mind, 'Oi! Midget! What the heck have you gotten yourself into?!' she yelled to his mind.  
  
'Excuse me?' came SK's weak reply, like a fuzzy television reception.  
  
'You feel ill? Hurt? Well it's not just you who is getting affected buddy!' she screamed to his brain. 'What? How can you be feeling the pain?' SK's mind retorted, puzzled.  
  
'Psychic link? I don't know!' Cindi told him.  
  
'Calm down! There has to be an explanation,' SK told her calmly.  
  
'Yeah. It's all your fault!' huffed Cindi.  
  
25 was trying to see if there was anything he could do to help Cindi, when he noticed that she was muttering under her breath, "Cindi?! Are you alright? What's the matter?" he asked desperately.  
  
Cindi looked up with a pained expression, "You have to get-" she wheezed, "Help this purple midget guy. White mohawk, girly earings, can't miss him," she explained, trying to talk through the pain.  
  
"My earings are not 'girly'!' frowned SK through his mind.  
  
"Please," she begged, clutching her stomach in pain as she kneeled on the dusty ground.  
  
"22! Get Cindi! We're leaving now!" 25 called swiftly, getting into the air.  
  
22 dodged Debura's attack and sped off to pick up the fallen Cindi.  
  
"See ya 'Debbie'!" he called back mockingly. He turned to Cindi, "You okay sis?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah," she winced, and tried to smile.  
  
25 was just about to fly off, when he had to dodge a flying, purple midget, "Uh, I found him Cindi!" 25 called.  
  
Cindi looked up, "Ah! Duck!" she cried.  
  
"Where?" asked 22, looking around.  
  
"22! Get down dang it!" 25 yelled at him.  
  
22 dropped to the ground, SK crashed into Babidi.  
  
"Wow, nice shot," 25 nodded, impressed.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and the shortness. I accidentally deleted the chapter, so this is the re-written version. And if any of the characters are OOC, don't blame me. I don't even watch the program! I just like Cell!  
  
~ Llama 


	20. The Cookie monster!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
"Ow! Hey! Stop it!" protested Cindi as 22 and 25 dragged her deep into an cave made by an under-ground spring.  
  
"Look, we were told to protect you and that's what we're trying to do little sis!" 22 told her strongly.  
  
"He's right, if you stay up there, you'll more than likely get your head blown off," 25 told her.  
  
"You two have absolutely no idea, do you? If that purple guy gets his butt kicked, I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble!" she warned them.  
  
"We'll take care of the midget, you stay in here and make sure you don't get hurt, okay?" asked 22.  
  
Cindi sighed, "Fine. Take care of 'Debbie' for me. I miss Mum. . ." mumbled Cindi sadly.  
  
25 nodded sombrely, "You can count on us Cindi," he smirked.  
  
  
  
Krillin yelled and tried to avoid the Cell juniors' attacks for his very 'life'. The five Cell juniors were working on the theory that if one of them dies in the void, the void might open up.  
  
Meaning there could be an escape route they could follow. They'd even settle for being dead, since they can blow stuff up in H.F.I.L. They would never even consider hurting one another.  
  
So they decided on their two targets; Piccolo and Krillin.  
  
Too bad for Krillin he was the weakest out of the two.  
  
Cell watched with a smirk on his pale face. Aquaria was in fits of giggles just watching them.  
  
"Aw! They are so cute!" Cindi squealed as she watched them try to kill Krillin in the slowest way possible.  
  
"Cute?! Somebody help me!!! I'm dying!!!" Krillin gargled as he was being choked by 28.  
  
"Dude! The whole wicked idea is to totally kill you dude," 27 snorted.  
  
23 and 24 were busy taunting Piccolo, and 26 and Aquaria had been trading jokes.  
  
"What did the mouse say when his friend broke his front teeth?" Aquaria asked 26.  
  
"Dunno, what?" asked 26 nervously.  
  
"Hard cheese! What is a mouse's favourite game?" grinned Aquaria.  
  
26 gave her an odd look.  
  
"Hide and squeak! Why did the mouse eat a candle?" Aquaria laughed maniacally.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked 26, concerned.  
  
"For some light refreshment!" Aquaria laughed.  
  
Cell sighed, "What happened to all of the Gorilla jokes?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno. What?" asked Aquaria, thinking it was a joke.  
  
"That. . . wasn't a joke. It was a question," Cell stuttered.  
  
"Aw Cell! Come on! Tell a joke!" Aquaria grinned.  
  
"I couldn't. . ." Cell started.  
  
"Please?" Aquaria asked sincerely. Her large doe-like chocolate eyes shining with admiration.  
  
Cell sighed, "Have you ever hunted bear?" he asked dryly.  
  
"No," replied Aquaria slowly.  
  
"Neither, but I've been hunting in my shorts," Cell smirked.  
  
Aquaria giggled madly, "Cell. . ." she started.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"You don't have any shorts," Aquaria pointed out blankly.  
  
Cell looked down, "I have my armour!" he muttered in reply, his cheeks changing to a darker shade.  
  
  
  
Cindi sighed and shifted inside the cave, 22 and 25 stood at the mouth, making sure not to be seen, and to keep Cindi in.  
  
"Woah!" gasped 22.  
  
"What?!" cried Cindi, reaching the mouth of the cave. Only to see Buu eating a biscuit.  
  
"Oh. Wow. He's eating a biscuit. That's so amazing," commented Cindi flatly.  
  
"That biscuit was once 'Debbie' that thing must have done something to it's atoms. It's a pretty neat attack. You could survive anywhere by turning items, or people, into edible or needed resources," 25 noted.  
  
"Go Einstein," 22 smirked, "Oh man. . . Now I want a cookie!" he complained.  
  
"Cookie? Forget the cookie! This means that Mum and Dad are coming back!" Cindi cheered.  
  
22 and 25 did a high-five and ran out of the cave to see Aquaria.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquaria felt the atmosphere in the void change, and there was a sudden jolt as gravity came into existence. A huge black hole erupted in the 'base' of the void, sucking up all matter in the dimension.  
  
The Cell juniors flew effortlessly into the hole, as did Krillin and Piccolo. Aquaria fell screaming, afraid that she might miss the hole and crash. Cell caught her, "Aquaria? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Sort of. I've just always had a fear of dark tunnels, sorry," she blushed.  
  
Cell smiled softly, "It's alright. Here, I'll go with you, okay?" he asked gently, nearing the hole.  
  
Aquaria clung on tight to him, "Okay. . ." she said, her voice wavering.  
  
Cell flew on through the hole. But stopped. Aquaria had gone through, but there had been a barrier that had stopped Cell from following her. He hit the barrier with his fist. It seemed to ripple like water, but not give.  
  
"Aquaria!" he yelled, trying to tell her he was stuck.  
  
'Yemma. . .' thought Cell bitterly, "You did this, didn't you?!" he snarled.  
  
  
  
Cindi, 22 and 25 jerked their heads up towards the area where Aquaria had been.  
  
"Hey. . . I can feel their power levels!" 25 grinned.  
  
"Yay! They're back!" 22 celebrated.  
  
Cindi ignored them, and flew over to see her mother, "Mum?" she asked quietly as the colour slowly returned to Aquaria's face.  
  
"Cindi? Hi, you alright?" she smiled weakly.  
  
Cindi nodded, her eyes shining. Cindi gasped as five fairly heavy bodies crashed on top of her, "Hey guys," she managed to mumble under the small pile of Cell juniors.  
  
"Yo li'l sis, what's happenen round this joint?" asked 27 coolly.  
  
"Would you stop that infuriating nonsense?!" snapped 28.  
  
"We love you too 28," Cindi droned.  
  
"Woah, where are we?" asked 23, sliding off the top of the pile.  
  
"Massive bummer dudes, no booze!" cried 27 as he levitated up into the air.  
  
24 and 26 grumbled a bit, before looking around.  
  
"Hey, where's Cell?" asked Aquaria nervously.  
  
"I can't sense his power level!" 26 gasped.  
  
Aquaria remembered going through the tunnel, but Cell must've dropped her when he got to the entrance, "He's still in the void!" Aquaria cried.  
  
Note: Listen Hdfdagdafgds,  
  
There is no reason to complain about me writing this fic, because I am not the only one who writes Cell romances. And I suggest that next time you write a flame, that you should construct a proper argument against Cell romances. Because you're sounding like a drunk idiot you know. And anyway, other people like my fic so there! *Pokes tongue out* :P 


	21. The Fistform tail

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Cell watched in dismay as the wormhole connecting the void to the world of the living closed up and left him alone in the eerie silence.  
  
Cell looked about, there was nothing, no one, not even a distant sound wave. Cell felt dread settle in his already upset stomach as the sheer loneliness became slowly maddening.  
  
"Aquaria. . ." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
He could hear his voice echoing quietly inside his new prison, 'Even H.F.I.L was better than this!' thought Cell.  
  
Cell started to shiver, not out of the cold, but out of fear. Fear of never seeing Aquaria again, or any life form for that matter. He didn't exactly know how long his life span would go for, and he sure as H.F.I.L didn't want to spend his eternity going slowly but surely mad.  
  
'Yemma. . .' Cell thought bitterly, 'You will pay. I will find a way out of here, and then you will be sorry you ever split me from Aquaria!'  
  
  
  
Aquaria sank to her knees and had to use Cindi as a support, "Cell. . ." she murmured aimlessly. Tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Mum. Daddy will come back, I know he will," Cindi reassured her bravely.  
  
Aquaria sat down on a rock and let her tears spill freely down the sides of her face. She gingerly took off her bunny slippers and hugged them close, remembering everything that had happened. The lake incident, she could remember that as if it happened two seconds ago.  
  
Aquaria smiled as she remembered the time she had tried to put Cell's hand in a glass of warm water; she had almost completed her prank, but Cell had already been awake. She had got Cell back though. Aquaria sighed as the happy memories flooded her mind like a tsunami.  
  
25 walked carefully over to his younger sister's side an bent down to whisper in her ear, "We should get you and Aquaria out of here, some pineapple-headed guy just blew up that ship," he murmured to Cindi.  
  
27 shook his head at the crater where the ship once was, "Dude, that blows. Yo! Pineapple \dude! Man! You crash one hella cool attack!" 27 grinned coolly, giving Vegeta the thumbs up.  
  
Vegeta snorted and ignored the hip Cell junior.  
  
"Jeez, what a Scrooge!" 24 commented wryly.  
  
Cindi picked up Aquaria and quickly rushed her off site.  
  
"Okay, 25 and 27, you take Mum to a safe place. 22, you watch the fight from above. 23, you wait with 22 and if anything interesting happens, fly directly to 26. 26, you'll be flying in the sky directly above us. 24 and 28, you and I will be forming a plan of attack. Got it everyone?" asked Cindi strictly.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!" chorused the Cell juniors strictly, saluting.  
  
"I am not a 'Sir'!" Cindi growled.  
  
"You sure?" asked 22 in a quiet voice.  
  
Cindi sighed and looked at Aquaria for advise.  
  
Aquaria hugged Cindi tenderly, "You'll be fine. You're Cell's daughter. You were created to succeed, there is no other possible result," Aquaria smiled.  
  
Cindi hugged her Mum back, "Thanks Mum," she smiled.  
  
27 and 25 each grabbed an arm and flew Aquaria off to a almost far away town, where she'd be safe.  
  
Cindi and the others followed their plan and each took up their positions.  
  
24 and 28 landed on the ground beside Cindi, "So. . . Now what?" asked 24 in a some what cautious voice.  
  
"We all storm the place and blow the thing up!" exclaimed 28 strongly.  
  
"No! We don't know how strong it is! What if we misjudged it! It could kill us all at once and then there'd be no hope!" 24 sobbed, "We're all gonna die!"  
  
Cindi sighed in frustration, she knew that SK was in a lot of pain, she could feel her bones aching and her energy low, 'Idiot! Would you keep your injuries to yourself?!' thought Cindi to SK's mind.  
  
'. . .' SK didn't answer her. Cindi mentally slapped herself`. SK felt it, 'Hey! I'm hurt enough as it is!' his mind complained.  
  
'Sorry,' Cindi apologised sheepishly, 'I shouldn't be lashing out at you. You're already injured. Stupid pink-thing. . .' Cindi thought angrily.  
  
'I thought you thought that he was cute,' replied SK's mind slyly.  
  
'What have 12 legs, six eyes, three tails and can't see?' asked Cindi's mind.  
  
'I think I recall seeing a creature like that. . .' started SK.  
  
'Three blind mice!' Cindi's mind interrupted him  
  
24 and 28 were arguing as Cindi stood 'meditating'. 26 flew down with a crash with 22 and 23 following closely.  
  
"The guys are going psycho at each other! I think they just re-invented the Big Bang," 23 frowned.  
  
Cindi's eyes snapped open, "Who was still standing at the end?" she asked.  
  
"The pineapple-head got blown up, some other people flew off before the bang could reach them. I lost three-quarters of my body in the bang, had to regenerate on the way back to 26," 23 explained.  
  
"Same here. . ." 22 sulked, he really didn't like re-generating.  
  
Cindi sighed and put her head in her hands, "Oh what are we going to do?!" she moaned.  
  
Her siblings looked sympathetically at her, although she acted brave and strong, she was still a little seven year old with a strong liking of candy.  
  
Cindi looked down at her fuzzy mouse slippers, as if to see some inspiration.  
  
"Hey sis. . ." 22 started.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you have a tail like Cell's first form did?" asked 22 slowly.  
  
"22! This is not the time nor place!" 26 growled.  
  
Cindi looked at her long, elegant, blue with black spotted tail. It was an exact replica of Cell's first form's tail, except it was blue.  
  
"I can swallow small things with it, the largest being your size," she smirked.  
  
"As in. . . you could absorb us?" asked 28 slowly.  
  
"Hey! You could get more power by absorbing us!" 22 concluded brightly.  
  
"And have enough strength to go and blow up this disgraceful planet!" 28 yelled strongly.  
  
Cindi smacked 28 lightly on the head, "What about my Mum?! I would never blow up this planet! I'm not sure I have enough energy, even after absorbing you guys, to even challenge the pink guy," she murmured.  
  
"That sounds kinda like the 'fusion' thingie I heard someone once talk about," 24 frowned to himself.  
  
22 nodded, "Let's do it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"All in favour of being absorbed by Cindi say 'aye'!" 28 declared.  
  
"Aye!" exclaimed 22, 28, 26, 24, 23 and Cindi.  
  
"Cindi!" 23 chuckled.  
  
"Wha?" she frowned.  
  
"You can't vote to absorb yourself!" explained 28 as he made a face.  
  
Cindi blushed, "Sorry, thrill of the moment. . ." she murmured.  
  
"Okay. . . You gonna start or what?" asked 22 innocently. 


	22. Bubblegum person crisis!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are so wonderful! *Breaks down and cries* I am not worthy!!!  
  
Aquaria walked through the isles of the empty convenience store, trying to find something she could eat for dinner.  
  
"What is the point even?" she muttered as she walked down the isles, "In the end. . . Nothing matters. . ."  
  
"Loosen up dudette! I know life is lookin like a total drag. But c'mon! Live it up already man!" 27 smirked.  
  
"Exactly, it won't do Cell any good to come back and find you already dead Aquaria! For Cell's sake, you have to stay alive. To him you're all that matters!" 25 added strongly.  
  
Aquaria smiled lightly, "I know. To me he is all that matters too. . . But I'm just too tired," she sighed.  
  
"Yo dude! Look at this wicked thing!" 27 asked 25 in a rush. He was holding his blue, spotted, armour covered arm up to Aquaria's long, blue hair. The shade of blue matched so perfectly it was unnatural.  
  
"How did that happen? A coincidence? An unnatural phenomenon?" mused 25.  
  
"Cell did that, for me," she blushed.  
  
"You mean. . . Woah! Dude! Our armour was totally made like Aquaria's awesome hair colour!" 27 exclaimed.  
  
25 rolled his eyes, "It's a theory, I'll give it that. It can't be proven wrong, so I guess I'll have to agree with you. . ."  
  
Cindi sighed and collapsed on the ground, she had just absorbed five of her brothers, and could feel their energy flowing through her, "Owie. . . my tail hurts," she mumbled. Only to find that it was gone.  
  
"Aaah! I've changed! She yelled, standing up and taking out a pocket mirror to see the differences. For one, her skin was now ghost-white. She had the indigo stripes on her cheeks as Cell did, and her blue armour now covered her from her chest to her wrists, and from her hips to her ankles, leaving only her red-orange t-shirt to cover her stomach and the edges poking out from under the armour covering her shoulders.  
  
Cindi stood up and noticed that she was taller, about the height of a seventeen year old.  
  
"Oh man! I look almost as old as my Mum!" Cindi exclaimed.  
  
Cindi paused, "Considering you age slower in H.F.I.L, I'm seven. . . So seven plus two, plus two, plus two, plus two, plus two equals seventeen! Wow," she murmured.  
  
Cindi felt that she now had a pair of jet black wings, exactly like Cell. She flexed her pale fingers and lightly observed her black fingernails, "Okay. . . Now to find Mum!" she grinned.  
  
Aquaria was watching TV, 25 and 27 arguing about 'proper English' when Babidi's image flashed onto the TV.  
  
"Aaah! Prune midget!" she cried and hid behind the bed.  
  
25 and 27 turned to watch the TV.  
  
"Dude! He's gonna turn the humans into total candy! Wicked!" muttered 27 in awe.  
  
"That is disgusting! 27! We can't let Aquaria become a piece of sugar- coated confectionary!" 25 protested wildly.  
  
Aquaria blushed and tried to hide her face.  
  
"Dude, what's up with the dudette?" 27 asked 25.  
  
"Cell used to call me that. . ." she blushed.  
  
25 and 27 made a face, "Gross dudette!"  
  
25 paused, "Did you feel that? Like some kind of power surge?" he whispered.  
  
27's eyes darkened, "Dude, protect Aquaria," he ordered in a dark voice. 27 snuck out of the house. "Aquaria, get down," 25 ordered, flaring his ki around them like a shield.  
  
"This can't be good," Aquaria sighed.  
  
A second later, the city was blown down by some pink force. The only things left standing were 27, who was surrounded by a halo of ki. And 25, who was protecting Aquaria.  
  
"You?!" exclaimed Babidi.  
  
"No. We're the three little piggies. And that must be the big fat wolf," Aquaria drawled, indicating to Buu.  
  
"Careful Aquaria," 25 warned with a smirk, "You're using big words, I doubt that thing could understand you."  
  
27 snorted, "Dude, you're fat with out the phat, literally."  
  
Cindi landed in the middle of the landscape of rubble with a definite 'crunch'. She looked about and was relieved to see that Aquaria and her brothers were alright. She completely ignored Babidi and Buu, and instead went over to help her Mum up.  
  
"Hey Mum, you okay?" asked Cindi.  
  
"Mum?!" exclaimed Babidi, "You look like your only twenty five years old! You can't have a daughter whom is only eight years younger than you!!!"  
  
Aquaria looked at Cindi, "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"My brothers and I. . ." Cindi trailed off sadly, Aquaria and the two Cell juniors nodded in understanding.  
  
"Uh dudes, we seriously need to get Aquaria outta here before pinkie totally crashes this party!" 27 pointed out in a n urgent tone.  
  
"27 is right. I'll distract them, you two get Aquaria somewhere high," 28 informed them.  
  
"No. I'll distract them, I have a power level over six times that yours is. But what do you mean by a 'high place'?" asked Cindi.  
  
"What about that totally awesome god place? 'Kami's Cookout' or something. Totally wicked dudes. . ." mused 27 smoothly.  
  
Cindi nodded and did a back flip into the air. And landed squarely behind Babidi and Buu.  
  
"Hey! Over here you pink obesity!" Cindi taunted, blowing a raspberry.  
  
Buu paused.  
  
'Oh god, it's vocabulary must be second to nil!' thought Cindi desperately.  
  
After waiting a while for Babidi to explain the insult to Buu, the pink thing finally attacked.  
  
Cindi took a defensive stance, but a glimmer from the rubble surrounding them caught her eye. She looked down to see a small, silver dollar partially hidden in the rubble beside her foot, "Ooh! It's so shiny. . .!" murmured Cindi in awe, Cindi had always had a fondness for shiny objects.  
  
As Buu rushed at Cindi, attempting to body-slam her, Cindi bent down to pick the silver object up. Buu squeaked and tripped over Cindi. At the same time Cindi tried to stand up, but instead lost her balance and fell backwards. 28, who had rushed to save her as 27 had carried Aquaria off, tried to catch Cindi but Babidi interrupted. Babidi tripped 28, who fell and stopped supporting Cindi, who then wavered backwards, then toppled over onto Buu who was now trying to get back up. Cindi curled up into a ball as Buu squashed Babidi, Babidi squished 28, and 28 started firing random ki balls, all the while screaming, "Get off my butt!!!"  
  
Cindi looked up, and tried not to laugh at the leaning tower of aliens.  
  
"Cindi quickly!" 28 ordered, getting free of the heap and rushing over.  
  
"What-?" Cindi started.  
  
"You have to absorb me and get to Aquaria!" he ordered her. Cindi nodded.  
  
Buu rubbed his fat, pink head as he got up off Babidi. Babidi resembled a squashed banana as he lay on the ground. Buu turned around to face Cindi, who was now covered from head-to -foot in the armour, like Cell's except that it was blue. Cindi's tail was now completely gone, she turned to face him. . . 


	23. Kami's Cookout

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Note: This fic contains quite a bit of madness and random insane thoughts that the author thought up when she was only half-awake.  
  
Aquaria watched the ground far below her speed past in awe, 27 was dragging her swiftly through the air by her wrist, which kinda hurt.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Aquaria dimly.  
  
"Sorry dudette, I know this travel may blow, but we gotta cruse for a bit to get to 'Kami's Blow- out'," 27 explained.  
  
"'Blow-out'? I thought it was 'Cookout'!" Aquaria frowned.  
  
"Well if they totally burn any of the food, we could always call it the wicked 'Kami's Blackout' ya know," 27 smirked.  
  
Aquaria giggled, then stopped as she felt something fall off her foot, "My bunny slipper!" she screamed, watching the fallen garment with watery eyes.  
  
"Wait here dudette," 27 told her, before diving after the bright pink, fluffy bunny slipper.  
  
Now this would have been okay, if Aquaria knew how to fly.  
  
27 snatched the slipper and hovered in mid-air, holding the pink fluffy thing triumphantly, "No pressure dude," he smirked to himself. He paused as Aquaria fell past him, screaming as she plummeted down to the Earth's surface.  
  
"Bummer dude," sulked 27 before he dived down to catch her.  
  
"Aaaah- Owie!" exclaimed Aquaria as her nose pressed against the ground, 27 had caught her almost just in time. He held Aquaria up by the feet, "Eh, sorry dudette. I forgot you totally couldn't cruse," 27 blushed.  
  
"It's okay," mumbled Aquaria as she got to her feet.  
  
"I think 'Kami's Take-outs' should be over there, it's a totally massive tower anyway. Oh dude! That must go on for ever! Cool," mused 27.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" grinned Aquaria.  
  
"You spunk it dudette!" laughed 27, grabbing her by the wrist and flying her up the tower.  
  
  
  
Cell was going, decidedly, insane. He would have given his armour for a stress ball, or even a wall to bang his head against. But nothing came.  
  
"Yemma!!!" Cell thundered, "I demand you let me out of here at once!" Cell ordered.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Cell sighed, 'If something doesn't happen soon, I'll go mad. . .' he thought.  
  
Cell watched half-heartedly as a bright orange duck with purple dread-locks swam past on top of a radio that was playing the Teletubies' theme song.  
  
"Nope. I'm already mad," he muttered.  
  
Cell looked around at the void, thousands of imaginary existences were floating around. Probably what you would see if you peered into the mind of a mad-man.  
  
A rubber chicken was waltzing with superman on a giant chess board tattooed with images of llamas and dwarfs.  
  
"This is obviously somebody's really sick idea of a joke," Cell murmured, watching a sports drink and a moneybox play 'hopscotch'.  
  
King Kai laughed profoundly as he sent more imaginary existences into the bubble that controlled the void. Bubbles watched with a blank expression as Gregory whispered ideas into King Kai's head.  
  
After half an hour Cell realized that the same pair of earings had asked him to dance eight times and the hypocritical pot-plant didn't do anything to help. And several elves had referred to him as 'Barney' as they had greeted him most warmly.  
  
Cell was not amused.  
  
  
  
Cindi flew silently through the eerie silence of space, she had soon fled Earth as she knew there was only one way to save her mother and 27, "Find the midget, blame him," Cindi muttered. Cindi was like a female replica of Cell, except that she was blue and had no head- crest.  
  
Cindi sighed, she was flying at two point four times the speed of light for the last hour and still her psychic link with SK had only slightly improved. She could tell which direction he was in, but she was growing tired and sad thoughts about her mother, and the pain she might be suffering, dimmed Cindi's spirit.  
  
She slowed down to a stop, 'Maybe I should just give up. . .' she thought, 'Mum is probably dead, if I die maybe the three of us could be together again. . .' she mused.  
  
'.sword.' came a fuzzy whisper from her head, she snapped out of her self- pity and concentrated.  
  
'Go on. pull it out.' came SK's thoughts.  
  
"Oh god! I can berley read him!" she muttered, "At least I'm close. I can't give up now. Earth will prevail, Mum will live, and Daddy will come back. Then my brothers will separate from me, and we can be a family. Like we should have been. . ." Cindi smiled, tears threatening to spill down the side of her face.  
  
Cindi sighed and picked up speed, "Midget!!!" she yelled into space, and through her mind.  
  
  
  
SK stopped short as he heard the word 'midget' echo inside his head.  
  
"Oh great. . ." he mumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Gohan innocently, practicing with the sword.  
  
"She just never learns, does she. . ." he murmured to himself.  
  
"Who?" chorused Gohan and Kibit.  
  
"That child, Cindi I think it was. . ." SK frowned.  
  
"Hey! You mean Aquaria's kid!" Gohan grinned.  
  
Cindi could hear Gohan through SK's thoughts, "Damn! So much for surprises. . ." she mumbled.  
  
Cindi sighed and hid her ki level, and flew onwards to the planet. She arrived there in a few moments and landed on the other side of the planet that SK was on.  
  
'Cindi? How did you get up here. . .?' asked SK's mind curiously.  
  
'. . .' Cindi emptied her thoughts so that she didn't answer him.  
  
'Where are you anyway?' thought SK, slightly annoyed, 'This mind-reading thing isn't that accurate. . .'  
  
Cindi tried to go into stealth mode, blocking SK's mind out and flying swiftly over to spy on them.  
  
Cindi poked her head out from behind a tree as she surveyed the landscape. Gohan was practicing with a sword and Goku was talking to him excitedly.  
  
"Since when did the monkeys arrive?" Cindi murmured.  
  
Cindi gulped and hid behind the boulder as Goku approached her hiding spot.  
  
".What about this?" grinned Goku, lifting up the rock that Cindi was clinging onto. From the angle that they were standing at, none of them could see Cindi.  
  
"You- want me to slice it in half?" asked Gohan, "Okay," he shrugged.  
  
Goku tossed the boulder, and Cindi up into the air, accidentally putting a spin on it. Cindi clutched frantically to the rock as it spun too fast for anyone to see her.  
  
SK gasped slightly as he felt the sword cut cleanly through Cindi.  
  
"Hey! Watch who you're cutting up!" exclaimed Cindi as half of her hopped about on the ground. The others went pale at seeing only half of her, the rest vaporised.  
  
"Arg! Do you know how long it takes to regrow these things?!" Cindi growled. The seem where she had been cut started to fester, then her other half sprouted out with a sickening wet sound. SK thought he was going to be ill.  
  
"A whole three point three, three, three repeating seconds!" Cindi snapped.  
  
Cindi looked astonished at there queasy faces, "I know who the monkeys and the midget are, but who's the old guy?" she asked as she stretched her new limbs.  
  
"Kibit," growled Kibit sternly, infuriated that yet another alien had polluted the atmosphere with it's presence.  
  
"Oh. Hi Kibble," she greeted. "It's Ki-bit," explained Kibit tersely.  
  
"Whatever Kitty," Cindi drawled.  
  
"Kibit!" he yelled.  
  
". . .I like the name 'Kibble' better," she concluded.  
  
SK was blushing darkly up at Cindi. She was about twice as tall, if not taller, than him right now. Cindi smirked and walked right up to him, towering over the midget.  
  
"Wow! You're even shorter than last time! I didn't even think that was possible!" Cindi laughed at SK. Who was now blushing furiously. 


	24. Waiter! There is a slug in my salad!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAMS OR PEOPLES! APART FROM MY OWN ONES!  
  
Cell's mighty brain worked out the solution in seconds, "Check-mate," he smirked as he won the tenth game of chess against Spiderman, who was wearing a very pretty, frilly pink dress with lace attached prettily onto it wherever it could. Spiderman was busy with his tea-set to notice and continued to chat non-stop to the cactus.  
  
Cell rolled his eyes and had to duck from a low-flying blowfish.  
  
King Kai huffed, Cell was still acting calm and nothing so far had made him show any emotion at all.  
  
A troll landed heavily on the tiny planet and looked at King Kai, "Excuse me, but King Yemma asked if there was anyone willing to help with the paperwork for judging the souls. They're coming in 100,000 people per hour!" he exclaimed.  
  
King Kai blinked, then looked at the bubble Cell was in, "What about him?" he suggested.  
  
"Anyone will do!" quipped the troll.  
  
King Kai looked at the bubble, then popped it.  
  
  
  
27 and Aquaria stood in the shade of the mighty building that was built on 'Kami's Cookout'. 27 was eating popcorn and watching Trunks and Goten practicing the fusion thingie.  
  
"Oh dudes!" 27 laughed, "This is one helluva ballet! You guys sure crash one wicked party!" he grinned.  
  
Trunks blushed and growled angrily, Goten just pouted. Aquaria sighed and shifted on her feet, she was worried about Cindi.  
  
"Don't worry dudette," 27 smiled weakly, "Cindi will be okay. Don't sweat it. As you said, 'She is a Cell-girl. No dude can touch her'," 27 smiled crookedly.  
  
Aquaria smiled and nodded, "Know any good jokes?" she asked, watching as Trunks tripped over Goten's leg, fell onto it, making Goten crash right on top of him.  
  
"Uh. . . I know some totally awesome waiter jokes. They would so crash with this party dudette," 27 smirked.  
  
Aquaria grinned, "Oh! Do tell!" she giggled.  
  
27 replied in a high-pitched voice, "Waiter, what's this fly doing in my soup?"  
  
Aquaria giggled.  
  
27 put on a waiter's voice, "It looks like it's learning to swim sir."  
  
Aquaria burst out in laughter, "Oh yeah? Ahem, 'Waiter! This coffee is terrible! It tastes like earth!"  
  
27 waited eagerly for the punch line.  
  
"Yes sir, it was ground yesterday!" laughed Aquaria before they both fell over in laughter.  
  
"Oh dudes!" chocked 27 in a fit of laughter, "I gotta a stitch!"  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Aquaria smirked, "Waiter, there is a fly in my soup!"  
  
27 almost fell over.  
  
"Yes sir, he's committed insecticide!" Aquaria finished in a funny voice.  
  
"Waiter, there is a slug in my salad!" laughed 27.  
  
Aquaria held her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry dude, I didn't realise you where a vegetarian!" 27 and Aquaria both started to laugh again, and so did Goten and Trunks, who were listening.  
  
"I got one!" Goten grinned, "Come on Trunks! Say there's a fly in my wine!!!!"  
  
Trunks sighed, "Waiter. . . " he said dimly, "There's a fly in my wine,"  
  
"Well sir, you did ask for something with a little body in it!!!" Goten giggled madly.  
  
27 and Aquaria burst out in laughter.  
  
"Hey! I got one!" grinned 27, "Waiter, there is a spider on my plate, send me the manager!"  
  
The other three watched him intensely  
  
That's no good dude, he's scared of them too!" 27 grinned.  
  
  
  
Cindi sat, quite bored, on a boulder as she watched Gohan practice with the sword. She was still a little angry about being sliced in half, but still thought it was funny now that she was twice SK's height.  
  
Cindi watched them lazily as SK conjured up a rock of the hardest metal in the universe, 'Uh. . . SK?' thought Cindi cautiously, "That might not be a good idea!" she warned them.  
  
Cindi sighed and watched as the sword shattered, "Told ya so," she stated.  
  
SK and Kibit glared at her.  
  
Cindi got comfortable on the rock, they may be here for some time. Cindi liked rocks and boulders, she had been spending quite a lot of time over the last few days of sitting on rocks anyway.  
  
'So bored. . .' she thought. She watched the oddly coloured sky for a moment, until she heard her name being mentioned, "Yo?" she answered, sitting up with her arms still behind her head in a relaxed position.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the old guy, dressed like SK, that was sitting on the ground. Goku appeared to be talking to him.  
  
'He, he. This should be interesting,' thought SK.  
  
'Man, you really don't like me do you midget?' replied Cindi telepathically.  
  
'How could someone favour a person who calls one 'midget'?!' snapped SK's mind.  
  
'Sorry. Man, you're really touchy about your height. . .' thought Cindi.  
  
"So how about it Cindi, you up for it?" asked Gohan.  
  
Cindi shook her head, "Sorry. Didn't catch that, up for what?" she asked.  
  
Gohan looked at Goku, who looked at the old guy, who had a very evil and perverted look on his face.  
  
Cindi blinked.  
  
  
  
Cell sighed as he whizzed through the paperwork, his enormous brain coming into use.  
  
Yemma frowned at him, he didn't like Cell. The feeling was mutual.  
  
"Tell me Yemma, why did you keep me in the void when you let the others go?" Cell asked mildly, trying to hide his rage.  
  
"Because of all the crimes you had committed!" Yemma frowned.  
  
"And dying for a loved one is nothing, right?" Cell drawled, "Or doing everything I could to save my daughter, Aquaria, and vowing never to kill another human again?"  
  
"You never vowed," replied Yemma harshly.  
  
"You never asked," Cell replied angrily.  
  
"I don't see any reason to send you back to the real world Cell-" Yemma was cut off by Cell blasting thirty innocent people.  
  
"I stay here, you get havoc. I go back up, I try and save the world," Cell stated.  
  
"Why would you do that?" asked Yemma.  
  
"Aquaria, she can't live outside the ozone layer. She'll die without the world," Cell told him calmly.  
  
"How much does this 'Aquaria' mean to you? The odds are high that you'll forget her and blow the planet up," Yemma reminded him.  
  
"Aquaria and my Cell juniors are all that matter to me. I hold Aquaria higher than the others because she cannot survive in outer space," Cell muttered.  
  
Yemma nodded, you get this load of paperwork done, you may leave.  
  
Cell's brain clicked, there was a whirl of paper as Cell sped through the paper with super- human speed. Cell stood up, panting, "Done!" 


	25. Goodbye 27

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Cindi flew yet another lap over the alien planet she was stranded on, she was getting very bored, and somewhat anxious.  
  
'Don't worry, Gohan will destroy Buu before he hurts your mother,' SK's mind tried to comfort hers.  
  
'We both know there is little chance of that old weirdo finishing the 'ritual' before Buu destroys the entire galaxy,' replied Cindi's mind sternly.  
  
SK sighed from where he stood, Goku took that as a 'this-is-going-to-take- so-long-it's- ridiculous' sigh and nodded to himself in agreement.  
  
SK was worried about Cindi, she did look like a mature person on the outside, but she was still a frantic seven year old kid with an IQ that would've rivalled Einstein's.  
  
Cindi closed her eyes and tried to find her older brother's mind, '27? Can you hear me?' she thought to him.  
  
'Yo li'l sis, what's happenen with the gang?' came 27's slang mind.  
  
'How is Mum? I'm getting worried with Buu and all on that planet. . .' she thought sadly.  
  
'She's cool. We're hangin out in this bogus bomb shelter. Aquaria's havin a snooze on the bunker,' replied 27.  
  
'Good, I'll check up on you in a few minutes, okay?' Cindi asked 27 telepathically.  
  
'Okay dudette, smell ya later!' finished 27's mind.  
  
Cindi tried to hold back tears of loneliness as she thought about her mother, and her father.  
  
  
  
Aquaria sat up, "I cant sleep. . ." she mumbled sombrely.  
  
"Maybe you just need a li'l air dudette," 27 suggested.  
  
"Okay, are you coming?" asked Aquaria.  
  
"Sure, I'll go first. Just in case the bubblegum dude is still there," 27 smiled, opening up the hatch to the surface.  
  
27 looked out, and then stopped in his tracks, "Aquaria, stay here."  
  
"Why? What happened?!" squeaked Aquaria.  
  
"It's not safe, stay down here and don't move," 27 commanded her.  
  
"Okay. . ." Aquaria nodded quietly.  
  
27 jumped out of the bomb shelter and closed the hatch behind him.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" called 27 angrily as he watched the back of a very tall, not to mention ugly, thing wearing white pants and had a weird 'thing' coming out of the top of his head.  
  
The thing turned around and smirked at the small, blue and black spotted android, "I am Buu."  
  
"Dude, you lost a lotta weight." 27 commented, his pale face void of any emotion.  
  
"You're quite a short little thing, what are you?" Buu frowned.  
  
"An android, number 27 of the Red Ribbon line," 27 told him strongly.  
  
Buu looked uninterested, "This is boring. . ." he yawned.  
  
27's face remained emotionless.  
  
Buu smirked evilly, "I'm actually kind of hungry. . ."  
  
Aquaria, who was listening, gulped.  
  
27 stood his ground and raised his hand, threatening to fire a ki blast, "Leave now."  
  
Buu laughed, evilly.  
  
Aquaria screwed her eyes shut and hid under the bunker in the bomb shelter as 27, her only companion, was turned into chocolate.  
  
'I swear. . .' thought Aquaria, 'Never to eat chocolate again.'  
  
  
  
Cindi was flying over the clearing that Gohan and the rest were in, when she clutched her middle and squeaked. Cindi dropped out of the sky with a definite 'crash' and SK felt her pain ripple through him, and winced.  
  
Cindi could feel her insides, namely her older brothers, writhe and thrash as they felt 27's ki disappear as he was eaten.  
  
"What's wrong?!" asked Goku, a little stunned.  
  
"27. . ." Cindi grunted, trying to hold the pain in, "Buu. ate. him." she winced.  
  
Cindi could feel the atmosphere of the clearing suddenly become gloomy and mournful. After a while the pain stopped and Cindi sat down and tried to hide her grief.  
  
'You do know what this means SK,' Cindi thought to the midget.  
  
'What?' came SK's reply.  
  
"Mum might be in trouble. . ." Cindi stated aloud, "I'm going."  
  
Goku caught her arm, "You wont be strong enough to stop him. Aquaria can always be revived by the Dragon Balls."  
  
"I don't care, I have to do something apart from watching that old creep read his comics!" Cindi growled, "I am an android, not a mere household appliance. I can think for myself, and I think that I will leave right now." Cindi hissed, wrenching her arm out of his grip.  
  
Kibit snorted, "Don't think I'm going to teleport you back to Earth."  
  
"I'll fly." Cindi snapped as she prepared to leave.  
  
"Cindi, you cannot save your mother. She is more than likely to be dead," SK told her from where he stood, he was the only one not watching her.  
  
Cindi's head snapped to his direction, "Butt out midget-man!" she snapped coldly.  
  
"You know she is dead Cindi." SK continued.  
  
"She is not!" cried Cindi.  
  
Goku and Gohan gulped inwardly, Cindi was either going to run off crying, or SK would get a very painful death.  
  
"Then go. So you can see how dead she really is." SK suggested coldly.  
  
Cindi blinked back tears, "She is not dead!!!" she screamed, her ki creating an eerie halo around her body.  
  
"She is." SK told her calmly, although he knew that Aquaria was alive.  
  
Cindi glared at him, then stalked off to find some solitude on the planet.  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head, Cindi almost reminded him of himself when he was little, 'Well she has got some of your DNA in her,' a voice in the back of his head reminded him.  
  
SK felt a little remorse in what he had done to Cindi, it wasn't exactly fair, but Cindi would have died had she gone back and tried to fight Buu.  
  
  
  
Cell waited impatiently for Yemma to revive him, "Hurry it up Yemma," he growled, his muscular, green body tense.  
  
Yemma frowned, regretting his decision, "Alright. . ." he muttered.  
  
Cell squinted at the sudden intensity of light, then found himself back on Earth. The best part was 'no halo'  
  
Cell smirked to himself and flew over the landscape to where he could sense Aquaria's ki.  
  
Cell frowned at the landscape, there was only rubble where cities once stood, and only a few humans left. Cindi's ki was quite far away, along with androids 22-26 and 28, but not 27. Cell frowned, something had happened here. . . and now 27 was gone.  
  
He saw the bomb shelter that Aquaria's ki was coming from, and knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again, and thought he heard a faint whimpering.  
  
Cell was worried, maybe Aquaria was hurt or something. The door was locked.  
  
"Aquaria, please open the door," asked Cell gently, knowing that she could hear him.  
  
Aquaria opened her blurry eyes when she heard Cell's voice, 'It can't be. . .' she thought.  
  
She unlocked the door and peeked out, "Cell?" she asked timidly.  
  
Cell opened the door wider, and smiled at Aquaria, happy to see her again at last. Aquaria smiled back. Cell looked her over, her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair was falling out of place and she had acquired several small cuts here and there, her eyes were weary and slightly dull, but seeing him gave her a little hope that she desperately clung to.  
  
"Cell. . . y-you came back! After all this, thank you so much," she smiled gratefully.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked her, looking at a rather bad cut on her arm.  
  
"Buu destroyed everything, only a few humans are left. . . and he ate 27 too. . ." she sobbed.  
  
"Shhh. . . it's okay, I wont let anything hurt you," Cell comforted her, they embraced tightly.  
  
Cell's eyes snapped open when he heard Aquaria's breath catch, and then her body fall limp as a energy beam pierced her back. Aquaria was dead.  
  
A/N: Since this story contained no jokes, I will put some in just for you guys! ^-^  
  
Why did the whale cross the road?  
  
To get to the other tide!  
  
Why do mice need oiling?  
  
Because they squeak!  
  
And some more Waiter jokes, just for the fun of it ^-~  
  
Waiter, what's this spider doing in my alphabet soup?!  
  
Probably trying to read sir.  
  
Waiter, there is a beetle in my soup!  
  
Sorry sir, we're out of flies today.  
  
Waiter, there is a fly in the butter!  
  
Yes sir, it's a butterfly.  
  
Waiter, there is a bee in my alphabet soup!  
  
Yes sir, and I'm sure there is an A, C and all the other letters too.  
  
Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I needed a break, and I had homework!!! Thanks for reading! ~Llama 


	26. Princess Snake

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Aquaria glared at Yemma, her darkish-blue hair framing her doe-like chocolate-brown eyes that flared with anger. Her bunny-slippered feet tapped the floor angrily.  
  
"Name?" Yemma asked unceremoniously.  
  
"Aquaria Caidoz," Aquaria growled.  
  
Yemma looked up, "Aren't you Cell's girl?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Aquaria replied firmly, "I got five seconds. Then I died, again."  
  
"Again?" echoed one of the nearby trolls, "Heck, she's not going back again is she?" the troll asked the other troll.  
  
"Nah. Shame Cell's gonna have ta go without her," the slang troll snorted.  
  
Aquaria growled, her eyes so piercing and dark they made the two trolls yelp and scuttle away.  
  
Aquaria turned her head back to face Yemma, "Well?" she asked sternly.  
  
Yemma was startled at her strong approach, "Uh." he started, then the idea hit him, "Go down that path," he told her, indicating to Snake Way.  
  
"Right to the end?" asked Aquaria, eyeing the long path.  
  
"If you can manage it," Yemma told her lightly.  
  
Aquaria didn't even look twice at Yemma, she just marched plainly down to Snake Way and began to walk the path.  
  
One of the trolls laughed, "She wont get far," it snorted.  
  
"Three steps? Four?" joked the other.  
  
Yemma frowned at the rapidly disappearing figure of Aquaria, 'Strange.' he thought, 'She might just make it all the way.'  
  
  
  
Cell flew directly up to Kami's lookout-cookout-hang out, whatever it was called.  
  
"Buu?!" he shouted at the figure.  
  
Every head turned to look at the infuriated android. Piccolo, like the others, just gaped at the supposedly dead Cell.  
  
"C-Cell?!" stuttered Krillin.  
  
"I thought he was dead!" squeaked Bulma.  
  
"I was," Cell admitted, his glare still fixed on Buu, "Twice."  
  
Buu laughed, "You. you look like that little blue spotted thing." he smirked.  
  
"Aren't the Cell juniors blue with black spots?" asked Krillin to Piccolo in a hushed whisper, which wasn't as quiet as he intended.  
  
"Android 27," Cell informed him, "What did you do to him?" he growled.  
  
Buu laughed and licked his lips, "I had a light snack."  
  
Everyone, excluding Cell and Buu, winced. As they knew what 'that' meant.  
  
Cell made a disgusted face, "You are disgusting!" he thundered, "That is appalling! What kind of repugnant creature are you?!"  
  
"One that turns people into various food types then eats them," Buu answered him, "Your little friend made a nice little chocolate," Buu smirked.  
  
Cell's ki flared like a fire storm hitting a straw field, "You dare. . . harm them. . . you will now face me," Cell hissed.  
  
'Them?' thought the rest, including Buu.  
  
"I only ate one blue pixie, I didn't see any others. Unless you are speaking about the rest of the human that have perished," Buu drawled.  
  
'Aquaria. . .' thought Piccolo, 'Buu must've wiped her out along with the rest of the humans.'  
  
  
  
Cindi, like Gohan and the others, felt the dramatic rises and falls of ki. Including Cell's appearance.  
  
"Daddy. . ." Cindi whispered, "I'm not alone after all!"  
  
SK felt Cindi's relief rush through him as the wave of the revived ki that appeared on Earth hit them, 'Cindi?' SK's mind penetrated hers.  
  
'He's alive! I don't believe it! Earth has a chance after all!!!' Cindi's mind celebrated.  
  
'You know them?' asked SK through his mind.  
  
'Duh! He's my Daddy! Cell!!!' Cindi thought happily.  
  
SK turned to Goku, "Goku, do you know anyone named 'Cell' by any chance?" he asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, why?" questioned Goku blankly.  
  
"Well, Cindi seems to think that the latest ki wave was Cell coming back to life," SK informed him.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Goku.  
  
SK blushed slightly, and tried to hide it, "I- I'm a god! I just know these things," he stuttered nervously.  
  
Goku shrugged and continued to watch the old guy power up Gohan.  
  
  
  
Aquaria had given up on jogging the whole way, and decided to walk the rest, 'This thing must go on forever. . .' Aquaria thought.  
  
"No. Mustn't give up. Gotta keep going," she grumbled to herself. All of her muscles ached, but she reckoned that she was already dead, so it wouldn't matter if she broke every bone in her body, she'd still keep walking.  
  
"There is no point in giving up, it would be just as boring as keeping on walking," she sighed.  
  
She looked ahead, in the distance she could see some old Japanese castle.  
  
'Maybe I could ask what's at the end of this road, rest is irrelevant,' Aquaria reckoned as she hared the palace.  
  
One of Princess Snake's servants, who was hanging out the washing, saw Aquaria coming and decided to tell the princess.  
  
Aquaria looked at the doors, 'They're huge,' she thought as she knocked on them, 'Maybe they're compensating for something, heh.'  
  
A servant opened the door, "Yes?" she asked.  
  
Aquaria pointed to the direction Snake Way was going, "What's at the end of the path?" she asked.  
  
The servant blinked, "King Kai," she answered simply.  
  
Aquaria bowed swiftly, "Thank you, goodbye," she replied.  
  
"Uh, don't you want to rest or have something to eat?" the servant asked her.  
  
"There is no need. We are already dead. I only have one goal, and I need to complete it," Aquaria said in a cold voice.  
  
The servant caught her by the arm and dragged her into the palace, "No, no! You have to meet Princess Snake first! She would be delighted to see you!" the servant smiled.  
  
"This is just procrastination, I need to get to the end of Snake Way!" Aquaria protested, although she followed the servant.  
  
Aquaria stared at the back of the servant's head, before she stopped in her tracks, "Get me out of here now."  
  
"Why?" asked the servant blankly.  
  
"You know why. I can read your thoughts. This is not a palace, this is an actual snake," Aquaria told her is a calm voice.  
  
The servant frowned, "Then, why are you acting so calm?" she questioned Aquaria.  
  
Aquaria fixed her chocolate-brown eyes on her bright pink, fluffy bunny slippers, "I told you. . ." she mumbled, "I am already dead. I am not afraid because there is nothing to fear. My only goal is to get to the end of Snake Way, my goal is the only thing keeping me from insanity. There is something at the end of Snake Way that will help me, I can sense that."  
  
The servant nodded, "I understand your devotion to your task, if I wasn't a servant here. I don't know what I'd do. Princess Snake has no goals, she is quite lonely, that's why I wanted you to meet her."  
  
Aquaria nodded, "For a short while, I'm sure infinity can wait."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hiya peoples!!! Thanks for all of the reviews!!! ^-^ 


	27. You got taller!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Cell sat sprawled in a small stream, trying to regenerate, 'I never imagined that Buu thing could be so strong. . .' he thought angrily.  
  
Cell stood up, his wet body gleaming in the sunlight, 'But he doesn't know I can regenerate, that was his mistake.'  
  
Cell had challenged Buu and lost, quite badly too. Cell was a bit rusty, and he had underestimated Buu's strength.  
  
"27. Aquaria. . . I will kill Buu for what he did to you," Cell swore, "But until I am strong enough, I will have to side with the Z fighters."  
  
Cell sighed, "I have to sink so low as to depend on others, something is definitely wrong in this picture. I will find the Dragon Balls first, wish for Aquaria and 27 back, and then for Buu to be dead. That should be easy enough."  
  
Cell looked around to make sure no one was looking, before he started to train.  
  
  
  
Aquaria sat at the small table across from Princess Snake.  
  
"Tell me Aquaria, how was it that you were able to read my servant's mind?" she asked.  
  
"Simple, I am a descendent of a long line of psychics. Maybe the psychic cells in Cindi started to grow because o my ability. I could often sense her reading other's thoughts when we were back on Earth. . ." Aquaria sighed, "I miss Cindi, it's been so long since things were normal. And it all started when she met Gohan's little brother and his friend. It's strange, whenever Gohan turns up, something bad happens."  
  
"Gohan? That name rings a bell," Princess Snake mused to herself.  
  
"Yeah, he's been everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised really," Aquaria sighed.  
  
"Psychic. . . Psychic. . ." muttered Princess Snake, trying to remember something.  
  
Aquaria fiddled with the ring that Cell had given her, 'My only hope. . . I must get to the end of this road.'  
  
"Ah! I know!" smiled Princess Snake.  
  
Aquaria watched as Princess Snake told her servant to fetch her something.  
  
"I was given this once, but I think you would benefit more from it," Princess Snake smiled as she offered Aquaria the amethyst pendant.  
  
Aquaria stopped, amethyst was the psychic stone, that was said to enhance psychic powers, "P-pardon?" Aquaria stuttered.  
  
"As a gift. I am no psychic, and it might help you get to the end of Snake Way, you never know," Princess Snake smiled.  
  
At those words Aquaria smiled and accepted the gift gratefully, "Thank you Princess Snake, it will be put to good use," Aquaria thanked her and bowed before leaving.  
  
"Good luck on your journey!" Princess Snake called after Aquaria as she ran off.  
  
  
  
Cindi tried to keep track of her father's ki, but he was hiding it. Cindi decided to go find the others, maybe Gohan had finished being 'powered up' by that old pervert. Cindi began to walk towards the clearing, when SK's mind came to hers.  
  
'How very odd. . . but none the less, how are you Cindi?' asked SK's very content mind.  
  
'Something's different. . . what happened?' Cindi was concerned.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself," Kaiobit laughed cheerfully as he walked over to her from behind a tree.  
  
Cindi screamed until all the air was out of her lungs, then just stared at Kaiobit, who blushed a deep red at her reaction. Kaiobit walked up to her and was about to reassure her that it was him, when he noticed something. He was taller than her by at least an inch!  
  
Kaiobit tried to make himself as tall as possible and looked down at Cindi, "Hi Cindi!" he greeted her fondly.  
  
Cindi didn't look up once, she instead looked at the ground and said nothing.  
  
"Cindi?" inquired Kaiobit, worried about Cindi's abnormal silence.  
  
"You, you're still a midget on the inside!" she grumbled.  
  
Kaiobit laughed nervously, "Aw, don't be such a bad sport. You're still taller than Babidi!" Kaiobit grinned.  
  
Cindi glared up at him, determined to find a flaw in his new state, she then burst out laughing, "You're wearing mascara!!!" she laughed.  
  
Kaiobit's cheeks went a lovely shade of crimson, "N-no! It's just these eyes! I probably got them from Kibit."  
  
"The kibble dude? What do you mean?" Cindi frowned.  
  
"We, uh, fused. Like Trunks and Goten did. That's why I'm taller!" Kaiobit smiled.  
  
Cindi levitated off the ground a little until she appeared three inches taller than him, "You're not that tall you know. . ." she drawled.  
  
Kaiobit laughed, put his hands on her shoulders and made her stand normally on the ground.  
  
Cindi was quite upset with this, not only was he no longer a midget, he had more power than she did too!  
  
Cindi looked up at Kaiobit's face, "I liked the midget guy better," she announced flatly before walking off.  
  
Kaiobit stuttered, then hung his head and walked off, hurt and somewhat embarrassed.  
  
  
  
Cell was following Buu as he blew up the planets. The pink, yet powerful, midget Buu destroying them one by one. Cell frowned and floated in space behind a meteorite so as not to be spotted by Buu. Cell had been on the other side of Earth when Buu had destroyed it, and was utterly perplexed as to why a planet would suddenly decide to explode for no reason. The reason however, was Kid Buu.  
  
Cell knew two things at this point, Aquaria was dead, Buu had to pay for that. He knew that Cindi and her siblings could survive anywhere, except in an arena with a hungry Buu. The fact that Buu had 'eaten' 27 had disgusted Cell.  
  
"Aquaria. . ." murmured Cell in sorrow, "I could berley get fifteen words out to you, after all that time. . . and now you're dead. I will find a way to make Buu pay for what he did."  
  
Cell then sped off after Buu, with not a clue at how he was going to defeat Buu. 


	28. Check mate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Aquaria had almost given up on ever getting to the end of Snake Way.  
  
"It must go on for ever," Aquaria moaned, sitting on the path in defeat.  
  
Aquaria sighed and looked at the Amethyst pendant that Princess Snake had given her, it was quite dark, for an amethyst. Aquaria could tell it was simply radiating psychic energy. She frowned and tried to 'read it's mind', although she had never done it on items before, and the last time she had done it was a while ago, before she'd met Cell even. Aquaria squeaked and clamped her eyes shut as she felt the amethyst 'teleport' itself into her mind. Aquaria curled up in a fettle position and clutched her aching head feverishly. What remained of the amethyst was now quite pale, almost white. Aquaria, overwhelmed with the pain in her head, fell out of consciousness.  
  
  
  
Cindi growled and continued to pace back and forwards. She was the weak link. She hated being weak, or weaker, it made no difference.  
  
"Arg! There is absolutely nothing I can do!" she screamed, sending chunks of rock flying in every direction as he ki flared.  
  
"I know the feeling," replied Kaiobit, who was sitting on a near by log.  
  
"Yeah, but you're stronger than me! You have no idea how frustrating it is to be the weakest!" she hissed.  
  
Kaiobit sighed, "There are things you could do, although they may seem pointless."  
  
"Example?" asked Cindi.  
  
"Be prepared to give your energy, maybe even your life in order to help the cause," Kaiobit explained calmly.  
  
"I was prepared before I even existed!" Cindi argued.  
  
"Really?" asked Kaiobit, not knowing of her origins.  
  
"Of course! I am a clone of Cell, except I was the default. I am a girl, unlike Cell or the other clones, the Cell juniors. Cell was created by Dr. Gero from the DNA of the Z fighters, Freeza, and some other fighters," Cindi told him matter-of-factly.  
  
Kaiobit was slightly shocked, "A clone?" he asked.  
  
"Default clone, I'm the black sheep," Cindi smirked wryly.  
  
"So I'm guessing your 'brothers' were the other clones," Kaiobit concluded.  
  
"Yup. Each one had a minor default to them, which made them different. They mostly acted and looked like Cell though. I inherited the eyes, hair, nails, short temper and the intelligence. I grew in height because of my brothers. We agreed that I would absorb them to become stronger. But that attempt was in vain. I miss Earth. . ." Cindi sniffed.  
  
Kaiobit felt sorry for her, she was still just a freaked seven year old inside.  
  
  
  
Cell looked from left to right, but didn't see Buu.  
  
'Damn it, I've lost him.' thought Cell.  
  
Cell's senses perked up, and he narrowly dodged a ki blast. He turned around to see Buu.  
  
"Why are you following me?" asked Buu in a dangerous tone.  
  
Cell glared at him, "Because you destroyed Aquaria, and you ate 27."  
  
"I know about the stupid pixie-" Buu started.  
  
"Bio Android," Cell corrected him sternly.  
  
"But I have no idea who this 'Aquaria' is," Buu told him.  
  
"You wouldn't would you?!" Cell hissed, "You just killed every human on that planet without a second thought!"  
  
"And? From what I gathered, you Cell did the exact same thing," Buu retorted.  
  
Cell paused, Buu was right, he had killed thousands of humans, not even caring about them.  
  
Cell glared, "I didn't blow up the entire planet!" he growled.  
  
"Chances are you would have if you had won the battle," Buu snorted.  
  
"No. I would do nothing to hurt Aquaria ever," Cell snapped.  
  
"And if you hadn't met 'Aquaria', well?" questioned Buu, "I need no answer, you would be up here doing the exact same thing as I am!"  
  
"That is not true!" Cell shouted through the vacuum of space.  
  
"Really?" asked Buu. Cell paused at that.  
  
  
  
Aquaria groaned and sat up, her head was still tingling a bit and her vision had the slightest purple tinge to it and she felt like she could sense every movement, every thought in the area around her, which was about a kilometre in every direction.  
  
Aquaria could tell that her ki had risen a great deal.  
  
'It must have been the amethyst. . .' thought Aquaria.  
  
Aquaria concentrated her psychic mind and, after a few failed attempts, was able to hover off the ground.  
  
"Yippee! Hey look at me!!!" cried Aquaria as she back-stroked through the air above Snake Way, "Thank my fluffy bunny slippers! I can fly!"  
  
Aquaria's hair fell in front of her face as she attempted a summersault and she found that the ends were now a dark violet that slowly faded to the usual blue at the top.  
  
"Ooh. . . freaky!" Aquaria giggled.  
  
  
  
Cindi lifted the seemingly weightless chunk of pure marble out of the ground and used her ki to carve out an extremely elegant chess set.  
  
"Do you want to play?" Cindi asked Kaiobit.  
  
Kaiobit blinked, "Pardon?"  
  
"You do know how to play chess, right?" asked Cindi cautiously.  
  
Kaiobit nodded vigorously, his eyes slightly wide in surprise and suspense.  
  
Cindi grinned happily, "Cool! Finally, something to do," she sighed as she sat down on the grass in front of him and began to set up the chess set.  
  
It was a very well matched game. Cindi, whom had one of the most highest I.Q. levels of living organisms, verses Kaiobit, who was a god.  
  
"Check!" grinned Cindi.  
  
"Check mate," Kaiobit smiled as he won the game.  
  
"I should have seen that coming," Cindi laughed nervously.  
  
"I clone you to have one of the highest I.Q levels in the history of time and you waste it by loosing to a purple dwarf? I would've thought that we didn't raise you," Cell smirked lightly as he walked up to the two.  
  
Cindi's eyes went large and round as she stared at Cell, "Daddy!!!" she half laughed, half cried as she got up and ran to hug him around his waist.  
  
Cell hugged her back gently, "I missed you," he murmured to her.  
  
"I missed you both! Mum's gone! The whole planet was blown up and-" Cindi sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, I know. Buu has gone to fight the Z fighters. There was little I could do to stop them," Cell told her gently.  
  
Kaiobit, deeply touched by the reunion, decided to pack the chess set away, 'Don't worry Cindi, Gohan will defeat Buu, and everything will be better again,' he told her through his mind.  
  
'Thanks Kaiobit,' Cindi replied. 


	29. Happily ever after!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! ^-^ I'll be sure to put up a thank you to all of my reviewers at the end!  
  
Aquaria frowned as she continued to walk down Snake Way. She looked at her hand, and gasped when she saw that it flickered slightly now and then, in fact, her whole body would flicker like a badly tuned TV every now and then.  
  
"What is happening?!" cried Aquaria.  
  
Her vision started to flicker too. One minute she could see Snake Way, the next she could see space. Aquaria panicked and started to run, her bunny slippers slapping on the ground audibly.  
  
Aquaria squeaked, it felt like someone had just run into her.  
  
"Huh?" whispered Aquaria as the ground vanished from beneath her. She looked around, she was in space, apparently hovering above a planet. An amethyst-purple shield protected her from the vacuum of space as she used her newly found powers to propel her through this strange place.  
  
"How odd," she stated.  
  
One of her two bright pink fluffy slippers slipped easily off her foot and passed through the amethyst-powered shield, gravity pulling it towards the planet below her.  
  
"Noooo! My slipper!" wailed Aquaria.  
  
  
  
Cell smirked as he won his eighth game of chess, in a row, with Kaiobit. The god fumed.  
  
"This is boring," Cell sighed.  
  
Cindi was fast asleep, she had fallen asleep before the first game of chess between Cell and Kaiobit had even started.  
  
"Rematch!" Kaiobit huffed.  
  
Cell sighed in agreement and Kaiobit began to set up the chess set, again.  
  
"You never know Kaiobit, I might just let you win this time," Cell drawled mockingly.  
  
Kaiobit frowned at him, "How is it that you keep winning?!" he asked, not looking up.  
  
"Ah, it just hit me," mumbled Cell.  
  
"And your answer is?" questioned Kaiobit.  
  
"No, something just fell out of the sky," Cell growled, looking around for the offending object.  
  
Cell gasped, "I- it can't be!" he breathed.  
  
"What? It's a slipper," Kaiobit told him casually.  
  
"This is Aquaria's slipper," Cell mumbled in awe.  
  
He turned the slipper over, to reveal a small patch of material sewn to the base, Cell carefully opened one end and a small photo slipped out. It was of Aquaria hugging Cell, who was hugging her back too. Cell smiled fondly at the cherished photo. (A/N: Awwwww!)  
  
Cindi yawned and rolled onto her back, looking up at the alien sky. Her eyes bulged and she stood up quickly, "In coming!" she alerted them as a mysterious figure descended from the clouds above them.  
  
Cindi squinted at the purple bubble encasing the person, it was so dark that they couldn't make out who it was.  
  
Cell strode over to it, the bunny slipper and photo in hand, and used his finger to pop the bubble.  
  
"Oh prince charming! You've found my slipper!" giggled Aquaria in a silly voice.  
  
"A-Aquaria?!" stuttered Cell, his jaw open.  
  
"Mum!" cried Cindi happily as she ran over to them.  
  
Aquaria grinned and hugged her daughter, "I missed you both!"  
  
"Aquaria, what happened to your ki? How did you come back to life?" questioned Cell.  
  
Aquaria smiled, "Princess Snake gave me some kind of amethyst pendant, the amethyst part went into me and I became 'Perfect Aquaria' or is the title only for you guys?" she smirked.  
  
Aquaria saw Kaiobit and freaked, "Ah! The midget grew!"  
  
Kaiobit face-faulted, "My name is Kaiobit," he told her, slightly hurt.  
  
"He's still part midget," Cindi told her mother.  
  
"I heard that!" Kaiobit grumbled.  
  
"What about 27? Is he back?" asked Cindi.  
  
"Yeah man! The blue dude is back in da house!" laughed 27 as he landed on the planet, 27 looked up at Kaiobit, "Dude, you got so badly taller! What happened to midget-dude?" he grinned.  
  
Kaiobit fumed and stormed over to watch the fight with the older Kai.  
  
"How did you get back?" Cindi asked.  
  
"Simple dudette! I was trying to catch up with the dudette here," 27 indicated to Aquaria, "And I totally crashed into her! Uh, sorry dudette. Then I found myself in space! It was wicked man! Real wicked!"  
  
"Cool!" grinned Cindi.  
  
"So that's what it was," grinned Aquaria.  
  
Cell was speechless with gratitude, his whole family had just returned to him like that! They were together again!  
  
"Group hug!" Aquaria and Cindi said in unison, and they all hugged.  
  
  
  
"Doctor! Doctor! I feel like a pack of cards dude!" laughed 27.  
  
"Don't worry," replied Aquaria in a silly voice, "I'll deal with you later!"  
  
Cindi and 27 cracked up in laughter. Cell, who was leaning against a tree, smirked to himself.  
  
"Dr! Dr! I feel like a goat!" started Aquaria.  
  
"Since when?" laughed Cindi.  
  
"Since I was a kid," finished Cell.  
  
Kaiobit came running over to them, "Buu landed here! We have to evacuate the planet!" he explained in a rush.  
  
Aquaria grinned up at him, "You guys go first, we'll follow along,"  
  
"You don't understand! We have to teleport out of here!" Kaiobit explained.  
  
"So? I can do that too!" Aquaria told him, "Watch me!"  
  
And with that, she grabbed the Cell, 27 and Cindi, and teleported to another planet.  
  
Kaiobit sighed and went back to see the old Kai and Dende.  
  
  
  
Aquaria, Cindi, Cell and 27 floated through space, Aquaria in her purple bubble.  
  
"You missed," 27 pointed out bluntly.  
  
"Only by a little bit," Cell argued in her defence.  
  
The Earth suddenly re-appeared where they were standing.  
  
"See? I told you so!" grinned Aquaria.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cindi, "I thought Earth was destroyed!"  
  
"It was," Cell concluded, "The dragon must have done this."  
  
"Maybe they defeated Buu?" suggested 27 (A/N: Sorry Buu fans!)  
  
"No. I can still sense his ki. . ." Cell mumbled.  
  
There was a small 'pop' and the whole of Earth's population returned as well. Cindi squeaked and clutched her stomach.  
  
"What is it Cindi?" asked Cell, concerned.  
  
Cindi's form glowed, then split into her and the other six Cell juniors.  
  
"Wow," chorused the six.  
  
"Aw! Now I'm short again!" huffed Cindi.  
  
"Don't worry dear, in about ten, maybe twelve years old you'll look almost exactly the same," Aquaria comforted Cindi.  
  
"Aquaria, we should get out of plain view, before someone spots us," Cell reminded her.  
  
Aquaria nodded and the ten disappeared into a small cabin.  
  
  
  
Kaiobit was worried, "I think we've forgotten somebody," he announced.  
  
"Where's Hercule?" asked Dende.  
  
Kaiobit cursed, 'Where are the others?! Aquaria should have been here by now!' he thought.  
  
Kaiobit teleported back to get Hercule  
  
  
  
It was a while later, when Cell could hear Vegeta's voice echoing throughout Earth.  
  
"Pathetic, do they really think the Earth will respond to that?" drawled Cell.  
  
Aquaria looked at her hands, she didn't really need her psychic powers any more. She had Cell, the juniors, and Cindi. Her whole family. It would be selfish to ask for more.  
  
Cell put a hand on her shoulder, he could tell what she was thinking, "Do you want to do it together?" he asked her. Aquaria nodded.  
  
27, overhearing this, announced to the other Cell juniors and Cindi, "Okay little dudes, and dudette. It's time to put your hands in da air! We gotta planet to save!!!"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone, minus Cell and Aquaria, cheered and stuck there arms in the air. A huge mass of energy surged through the air an up to Goku.  
  
  
  
Goku felt the Spirit Bomb's level rise significantly, "Woah, where did that come from?"  
  
  
  
27 sighed in exhaustion, "Bummer dudes, sucked dry," he winced.  
  
Aquaria smiled to herself, at least her psychic gift was being put to use the right way, possibly more than even the person that had gifted it to Princess Snake intended.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was over, the Earth was safe again. It had been that way for a while. The Cell juniors had grown up and had gotten different jobs, under the human disguise of them without their armour. 27 became a DJ, 28 a diplomat, 26 a psychiatrist, 25 a musician, 24 a stunt double, 23 was a trainer, and 22 was a PE teacher in New Zealand. They visited each other often, except 22 because no body could quite remember where New Zealand was, which was most unfair. Kaiobit visited them occasionally, and so did Gohan, once, but Cell ordered him out. Blaming him for starting the whole separation between him and Aquaria, which Gohan was.  
  
Cindi smiled as she and her little sister, Gemini Caidoz, toddled around outside. Gemini was about four, with aqua-blue hair, pink eyes, pale skin and had the shape of a normal human, although she had a head-crest-hat-thingie that was green with black splotches on it, but she berley ever wore it.  
  
Aquaria and Cell sat on the deck chairs and watched the two happily, "I'm glad your back for good Cell," sighed Aquaria, "I love you so much. . ."  
  
Cell smiled, "I love you two Aquaria," he replied.  
  
  
  
~*~ THE END ~*~ 


	30. Thank you! Arigatou!

A/N: Hi everyone!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of those nice reviewers! Each person gave up that bit of their time to write a review, and if you put all of that time and effort together, you get one huge effort. Which is why I a writing this, to thank the people that gave up their time for me! ^-^  
  
Psycho Llama walks onto the stage a few people clap quietly, "Thank you, thank you to all my reviewers!!! You've made my life worth living!" she sniffs. Cell sighs and walks onto stage, the crowd erupts into an ear-splitting roar and Cell-fans chant and scream to him. Cell sweat-drops.  
  
Llama: Thank you! Thank you! Now, *takes out a scroll* I will now read out my list of thank-you letters! Ahem. . .  
  
Cell: Why did you bring me here?  
  
Llama: Because you are the main character. . . and I love you too! *hugs Cell*  
  
Cell: -_-'  
  
Llama: Ahem, the first and BIGGEST thank you, is to my beloved Cell!!!  
  
Cell: somebody. . . help. . .  
  
Llama: Next, is to the characters that were in this story! Thank-you Aquaria, Cindi, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, SK, Kaiobit, Gohan. . . blah, blah, blah. You know the characters.  
  
Cell: Is it possible to get this done any faster?!  
  
Llama: *nods* Here! *hands Cell the scroll*  
  
Cell: What? *takes it*  
  
Llama: You're going to read out the names, and I'll say the thank-you! *beams*  
  
Cell: -_-'  
  
Llama: Go on! Start! ^-^  
  
Cell: scatty.com?  
  
Llama: Yup! Thank you to this site for providing me with Aquaria's jokes! *grins*  
  
Cell: . . .This list goes on forever!!!  
  
Llama: Well you DID ask Cellie-poo!  
  
Cell: . . .never call me that. . .  
  
Llama: Okay!  
  
Cell: The following reviewers will be listed in alphabetical order.  
  
Llama: *giggles with anticipation*  
  
Cell: Acwaball.  
  
Llama: *bows* thank you so much for writing a review! I'm glad you liked it so much!!!  
  
Cell: *sighs* ~~anime finatic~~  
  
Llama: Goddie! Not only did she review this fic! She reviewed my other Cell one! Thank you so!!!  
  
Cell: The anonymous reviewers that didn't give their name.  
  
Llama: Thank you to the person that likes cookies! You're right! The Cell juniors are soooo cute! *pics up a plushie and hugs it* Aw! Cutie wootie Cell junior! Hehe, Cell is cuter though!  
  
Cell: -_-'  
  
Llama: I'm sorry that I caused some of you reviewers to wait for that chappie for so long! My eyes hurt a bit and I took a very looong break! ^-^  
  
Cell: Cleoraia  
  
Llama: *is puzzled* what did you mean by "PG?!" I still confused. Should it be higher or lower? The rating that is.  
  
Cell: Cowgirl_6_26_87  
  
Llama: Thank you so much for putting that flamer in it's place, like so many of you guys did! ^-^ it really helped!  
  
Cell: Dark_Topaz  
  
Llama: Wow! You said thank you! Man! You're so polite!!! ^-^  
  
Cell: Are we done yet?  
  
Llama: Of course not! We still have a looong way to go! *grins*  
  
Cell: -_-'  
  
Llama: Come on. . . Cellie wellie!  
  
Cell: Um. . . Dark Angel.  
  
Llama: !!!  
  
Cell: Are you alright?  
  
Llama: Dark Angel!!! You are the best! She gave me almost one review for every chapter! Oh man! You were right there for me even at the start! *sobbs* though every thing, you still read and reviewed my work! Through flames, badly written chapters, and EVERYTHING! She even read and reviewed one of my other stories!!! Dark Angel! I present you with the award for most loyalist reviewer!!! *gives Dark Angel a huge golden cup*  
  
Cell: Wow.  
  
Llama: You bet wow! Just read her reviews! Always funny! Always helpful! My friend!!! And a Buu fan too!  
  
Cell: DBZfreak  
  
Llama: Here, here! ^-^  
  
Cell: Demoness Yasha  
  
Llama: Oooh! ^-^ *points at Yasha* Man! You guys should read her stories! They rock!!! Subject Incomplete is one of my favourites! The idea of an author THAT talented r/ring my insignificant fic is unheard of!!! AND she can draw Anime/Manga!!!  
  
Cell: I'm talking it that you like her work?  
  
Llama: HELL YEAH! DON'T STOP WRITING!!!  
  
Cell: Ahem, Doctoroc.  
  
Llama: Cool! This guy is really cool! It was his idea for me to include a Cindi/SK romance thingie. Dark Angel found this a wee bit surprising. Heh, but I decided to just hint it throughout the story. Sorry if you disagree with this or my hints weren't clear enough.  
  
Cell: Flamers?  
  
Llama: He, he! Flamers! Oh this will be so fun!!! My first flame, like the second, was basically telling me that the idea of a Cell romance was not good. Which is bad, because I LOVE CELL!!!  
  
*Cell fangirls go wild with applause*  
  
Llama: I will now put up these flames, taking out the swearwords of course.  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Aquaria Caidoz Chapter: 1  
  
From: hdfdagdafgds()  
  
A Cell romance...Har har...I'm not even going to bother reading this obvious garbage. Cell of all people... God some of these kids have the most [beep!]ed up fantasies. Kid, go watch some [beep!] and [beep!]off, instead of completely disfiguring Cell.  
  
Cell: . . .  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Aquaria Caidoz Chapter: 1  
  
From: BITCHFROMHELL  
  
What. The. [beep!]. [BEEP!]. Who in their[beep!] right mind would write a damn CELL ROMANCE FIC?! That is like THE most nasty [beep!] thing ever [beep!] created, and that's including all of your [beep!] intestinal bowel movements... which must be an oxymoron since you're obviously [beep!] constipated or something and whatever's in your bowels doesn't MOVE, more like it drizzles out slowly. Painfully. Viciously. You want a mother[beep!] review and don't care if every [beep!] other [beep!] word is a [beep!] swear word, you stupid [beep]? Then guess what you're gonna get, you little steaming pile of smashed dog [beep!]? God, you disgust me. Your very breathing offends me because you're consuming air that someone [beep!] incredibly talented, like myself for example, could be using. If you weren't so pathetically neglected, I wouldn't even waste my precious time reviewing for you, but since your lack of intelligence seems a bit more brutally ignorant than asinine, I'll grace you with my  
  
presence, if only temporarily. Feel honored, you stinking, used [bad word] with congealed cat [bad word] emitting a ghastly unbearable stench from your neglected, useless [bad word]. You know what you could do that wouldn't severely offend my royal graciousness? You could do the entire [beep!] world a favor and slit your own [beep!] wrists, and then watch as each drop of blood drips out slowly and stains your carpets--if you have any, since I doubt your kind could possibly afford such luxuries, you [beep!] loser. Or just [beep!] die without losing all your clotted life's blood, I don't [beep!] care. Go to [beep!], because hey, at least for once in your [beep!] miserably pathetic loser's life you'd be considering someone else's peace of mind, especially the [beep!] people who are unfortunate enough to have no lives so that they must come to read your [beep!]y fiction. Son of a [beep!] [beep!]sucker, did you consider your work quality enough for someone else to [beep!] read it? I'm sure it so!  
  
good in your miserable two-celled brain, [beep!], but here's a newsflash: YOU SUCK AT WRITING! It's a [beep!] wonder that you have any reviews at all you [beep!] neglected piece of flying horse [bad word]. I would be surprised if when you DIED (preferably now, you [beep!]) that maggots would even eat your [beep!] decomposing corpse. I feel bad for the people who read this rotting [bad word] fungus complete with bloody mucus-caked [bad word]. I bet half of these people would have a better time [beep!] their grandma's half cousin three times removed and added one once and who had [beep!] with that grandma's dog that was [beep!] by a gay psychotic trucker. Oh, I forgot, you had people reading this story? Pfft. [beep!] that [beep!] [beep!] and eat a mother [beep!] [beep!]. Oh, and just to end this on a positive note, I like pizza. =)  
  
Cell: O_o  
  
Llama: I had to put in all those censor signs, heck! *laughs* they sound like Dr. Evil off Austin Powers 2! Right at the start with all of those beep thingies going off! Lol! I burst out laughing when I read that, it was funny! Sorry if that put bad images into your head, _  
  
Cell: That person needs counciling.  
  
Llama: Lol, that was funny!  
  
Cell: *sighs* g.  
  
Llama: Yaaay! G person! The first person to ever review this fic! ^-^ I hope you liked it!  
  
Cell: Gabriel.  
  
Llama: Thank you so much for reviewing! I thank you all too! I'm glad you liked it! Go our favourite bad guys!!! ^-~  
  
Cell: O_o  
  
Llama: Thank you also for telling the flamer off! He, he!  
  
Cell: Gloria Stone.  
  
Llama: ^-^ Your joke was really funny! And I'm glad you like me updating so often, it is a relief to get this off my back though!  
  
Cell: Hybrid  
  
Llama: You're right Hybrid! Cell romances are small in quantity!!! There needs to be more!!! Mwuhahahaha!  
  
Cell: . . . Iris Cell Holmes  
  
Llama: *bows* your wish has been granted.  
  
Cell: Juunanagou4eva  
  
Llama: *grinns* thank you soooo much Juunanagou! I'm so happy that this is your favourite fanfic! I almost cried when I read it! Your such a loyal reviewer! I present you with the award for the most enthusiastic reviewer!!! ^-^ *hands Juunanagou a very LARGE gold cup*  
  
Cell: Krazy Kitty and Tess.  
  
Llama: My first reviewer ever was Krazy Kitty!!! We signed up at about the same time! She was my best friend from school!!! ^-^ and Tessa is also a friend from school. She is nice.  
  
Cell: Kycaley  
  
Llama: A very recent reviewer, I hope you enjoy the ending!!! ^-^  
  
Cell: Kyro and Vivian.  
  
Llama: Thank you thank you thank you!!! You guys are great! ^-^  
  
Cell: Masquerade.  
  
Llama: *breaks down crying in happiness* I am not worthy of such celebrities reviewing my work! To Dark Angel and I, you are a celebrity!!! I present you one of the two Celebrity award! *Gives large gold cup to Masquerade*  
  
Cell: Musashi  
  
Llama: Thank you sooooo much!!! Your reviews were so nice!  
  
Cell: Rainie19_2000  
  
Llama: OOOOHHHH MMMYYYY GGGGOOOODDDDD!!! I present you this HUGE award for drawing this most totally awesome picture!!! And please keep writing your fic! You should sign up with ffn and put it on the web! That would be cool! ^-^  
  
Cell: Sierrakoi  
  
Llama: One of my friends! Thank you so much for your support and ideas! You people rock!  
  
Cell: SSJSkaterTrunks  
  
Llama: O_O! Another Celebrity! I present you with the same award I gave to Masquerade! *Gives SSJSkaterTrunks the golden cup* please update your Coffee Talk!!!  
  
Cell: Sylvanon  
  
Llama: Yaaay! This person also read my Shinzo fic! ^-^  
  
Cell: T. B. Stormshort  
  
Llama: Yaaay! Another nice reviewer! ^-^  
  
Cell: And finally, Tenkuu no Sakura.  
  
Llama: I've read your story and it's totally cool! Keep it up please! ^-^  
  
Cell: Goodbye.  
  
Llama: Wait! Oh no you don't Cellie wellie! *grabs him around the middle*  
  
Cell: -_-'  
  
  
  
Other Fics By The Author, ME! ^^  
  
Swift Sword Shadows from darkness Ryunii Kyura  
  
Pwease read!  
  
Thank you!  
  
~Llªmª 


End file.
